Killer Instinct
by liar.faker
Summary: Human AU, where Klaus promises he's not a serial killer, and Caroline lets him in.
1. licence to kill

**1.**

**licence to kill**

_A manhunt for two hit men — and it turns out that also two thieves— is under way in Virginia after the fatal shootings of three security guards in the Museum of Fine Arts in Richmond. Investigators believe the men did not only steal the famous Van Gogh that was there on loan, but they are also responsible for killing Fabio De Luca, a dangerous Italian gangster that was involved in a famous art forgery scandal last summer. There's still a string of unsolved murders of people closely connected with the world of art. People have already named the infamous two on the run, one being 'The Ripper', known for his violent murders, and the other is called 'The Artist' because of the paint he leaves smeared on the faces of his victims. For now their true identities remain unknown to the police, so anyone with information is asked to— _

Caroline turns off the TV screen with a snort. ''Freaks.'' She is sick and tired of hearing about the shootings. Her mother was there on a training course when it happened, so she took part in the operation with the Richmond police and got shot by one of the thieves. Now she's in a hospital far away from Mystic Falls, and Caroline can't do anything to help her. She has never felt so helpless in her entire life, even when Tyler told her he was leaving Mystic Falls for college. She and her mother have never been close — that's why Liz spends so much time at work— but staying home alone with her mother being away hospitalized is quite different from staying home alone with her mother working somewhere around the town.

Well, at least her father (although gay and divorced from her mother) stays in Richmond now to support Liz. It strikes Caroline that they still feel bound to help each other although, in fact, there's no love lost between them. Yeah, they hate each others guts. It's a twisted kind of bond they still share, probably because of Caroline.

She has promised to take care of their house until the sheriff is back. Till then, Caroline spends every night alone on a couch or in her bed, watching movies, reading books, and making useful notes. Yes, notes, because she is an event planner now, and a good event planner does everything she can to come up with a brilliant idea or to find some inspiration. This time she's doing her research for another decade dance people in Mystic Falls love so much. The theme? The Roaring Twenties of course. Oh yes, she and Elena will roar their heads off!

Caroline settles down on the couch in her living room and presses play. _The Untouchables. _Eliot Ness, Al Capone, crime, prohibition, bootlegging. They did have style. It's always more stylish on the screen.

Real life is... harsh.

As Capone says, y_ou can get further with a kind word and a gun than you can with just a kind word._

* * *

The french fries she's made are almost gone when she hears the doorbell ring.

"What?" She raises her eyebrows. Who would pop out of nowhere in the middle of the night? It was well past midnight.

In her cotton gray pajama set, with her curly blonde hair looking like a messy nest on her head, and a black hoodie with _Go!Timberwolves_ logo on it (one of the very few things Tyler left her), Caroline gets down on the floor and crawls quietly towards the door. _Like a snakewoman!_ she muses inwardly half-serious, even though she's scared shitless. The sense of irony often kicks in when she's stressed.

The doorbell rings again. Caroline gets there, with her back pressed against the wall next to the door, and she slides up the wall. _Like a spy, even like a pro!_ she giggles. Then she slaps herself mentally — there's some creepy stranger at the door! Right. She peeks through the net curtain and sees a man. A tall one and most probably handsome—

_"They're always handsome in the dark, then you wake up next to a son of Frankenstein and Godzilla!" Bonnie used to say. Was Godzilla female, really?_

— and judging by the body language, desperate to get some help. She sighs and turns to open the door.

Well, now when his young, stubble-covered face is more visible thanks to the light coming from the room she can see that he's definitely handsome. Not Fankodzilla-in-the-dark-handsome — rather ovaries-explode-handsome.

It throws her off balance a little, and the stranger must have noticed her confusion because there's instantly a keen smile playing on his _—oh so__luscious__—_ lips.

Of course, a sexy guy lost in the middle of nowhere. So the movies come true, after all.

"I'm sorry, love, I didn't mean to scare you." He says in a lovely British accent. A British guy. They seem to be all charming and harmless — just look at Prince William.

Caroline rises an eyebrow, still unable to speak. There's something about him that does scare her (those strange, cult-like necklaces on his neck, maybe?), but on the other hand there's also another thing that makes her shiver with excitement. Damn you, hormones.

"Can I help you?" She finally stutters.

"My car broke down, and I need to make a call, but my phone died along with the car, so..."

Klaus tries to look as innocent as an experienced hit man whose daily routine consists of killing people can look. It is really an awkward situation because he often uses this trick to get into his victims' houses, but this time his car did _really_ break down and his phone battery did _really_ go flat. So much for the bitter irony of life. Maybe not _that_ bitter, because the girl standing in front of him is a beautiful little creature. He's seen a lot of those, of course, but there's something in her sharp blue-eyed stare that makes him think there's more to her than just a pretty face.

Seeing her hesitation, he puts on an apologetic face,

"Please?"

The gorgeous blonde crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"Let's see.'' She frowns. ''There's been a kind word. Now I'm waiting for a gun."

Klaus' eyes widen in shock. What the— How can she— Damn it! He gulps. Does his reputation actually precede him? He's about to reach behind his back for a gun he's hidden under the waistband of his jeans, ready to painfully question her then shoot her, when the girl snickers at his stunned face.

"Just kidding. It's Al Capone." Her eyes are bright, laughing at him. He still doesn't get the joke, but he's impressed by her bold attitude.

"Look, I promise I'm not a serial killer. I just want to use your phone."

He sees the girl smirk. "Even if you were one, I would take you down easily. My mom's a sheriff, I know how to use a gun." Caroline opens the door wider and gestures at him to come inside.

"A tough cookie, aren't you?" He teases her. Well, well well. A broken car, a dead phone, now it's time for a sheriff's house. Isn't he lucky today.

"You have no idea." She doesn't have any idea either, but she's used to play a strong woman because as an only child of a cold hearted mother and a gay absentee father she somehow feels she has to fake it. They say a lie told often enough becomes the truth. Whatever. Caroline doesn't care about logical fallacies as long as they serve their purpose.

"I see you country folk are quite trusting." He smiles as he enters her house.

She shrugs. "It's Mystic Falls. Nothing really happens here."

He follows her to the living room, and every step he takes after her sends shivers down her spine. When the wooden floor creaks under his foot she jumps around alarmed and stares at him ready to do battle. It seems to amuse the stranger immensely.

"I'm Niklaus Mikaelson, but please call me Klaus." He says with a laugh and stretches his hand out.

"Caroline Forbes." After a second of hesitation she takes his hand and shakes it. It's warm. And manly. And soft.

"Um. Here's my phone." She hands him her Blackberry. She was never an iPhone girl to be honest. "I'll make us some coffee since we'll probably have to stay awake and wait a bit for the service."

When she disappears in the kitchen, Klaus takes a quick look at the TV screen. _The Untouchables_. Now he understands why she's gone Al Capone on him. At least she has a good taste in movies.

He makes a call. Nobody picks up. The voice mail _again,_ for God's sake!

"Stefan, my _friend_, " he spits with so much venom his face twists with anger, "I'm in Mystic Falls, Virginia, waiting for you. You have two days to get here, or I will throw the key into the local river and you'll never get the money." And with those words he hangs up and deletes the number from Caroline's phone.

When it buzzes back at him Klaus smirks victoriously, _I knew you'd call back_, but his smile falters when he sees the caller's ID.

_DAMON_

It must be her boyfriend. He takes the buzzing phone to the kitchen exactly when Caroline puts two coffee mugs on the table. Coffee's getting ready.

"For you, I guess." He mumbles as he gives her the phone.

"Oh no." Caroline mutters frowning at her Blackberry. Klaus observes her dying with curiosity. She sighs rolling her eyes, and picks up.

"Damon." She pouts.

"Caaaaaaroliiiineeee." The man's voice is so loud Klaus hears everything.

"It's almost 1 am, you dick." She hisses, forgetting for a moment that she's not alone, but the curse word only makes Klaus smirk. This girl has a tongue as sharp as her stare.

"Care, I'm drunk."

"Wow. Tell me something I'm not expecting." She rolls her eyes in exasperation.

"I think I'm in love with her, Caroline." Klaus blinks twice, surprised. Curiouser and curiouser.

"Damon, I'm _busy."_

"Listen to me. I think she— Wait a minute! It's late at night, how come you're busy?" Now he sounds perfectly sober.

"Good night, Damon." Beep. She turns the phone off.

Klaus looks at her confused, but also more than slightly amused, and somehow Caroline feels a need to explain to him what's just happened.

"Damon's a... friend." Her eyes darken. _Interesting,_ he thinks.

"A troublesome one, I must say." Klaus smiles. God, this guy has dimples. _Dimples_.

"Yeah, he's probably looking for a drinking companion again." She shrugs. Caroline and Damon share much more than just a simple friendship, in fact they have never been friends per se, but it's the dark part of Caroline's life she prefers to keep secret — at least from casual strangers. Truth to be told, even Elena doesn't know the whole story. Caroline wonders how it is even possible that Damon Salvatore, a man who convinced her once to join the dark side, is still one of the closest people around her. Maybe she just simply lacks judgment?

Then she notices their coffee is ready and pours the steaming black liquid into the mugs. It reminds her why he's here. She swiftly changes the topic as they sit down by the table.

"What about your car?"

"They can't come right now. There's an emergency somewhere else." Klaus lies like an expert. Not a single move, gesture, or grimace gives him away. The mask he puts on is perfect. She just _has_ _to_ fall for it. It's a convincing, easy win.

Caroline takes a sip of her coffee and winces when she realizes it's bitter. She adds a spoon of sugar, then another, and then even one more. The blonde eyes her unexpected guest suspiciously. He's sitting still, his gaze fixed absently on the green coffee mug in front of him.

"Sugar?"

"No sugar, thanks."

"So what are you going to do now?" She asks him while stirring her coffee, aware that the steam hovering over her mug is turning her cheeks red.

"I don't know, really." He purses his lips. There's a long pause on his part. "I think I'll spend the night in my car. In the morning I'll decide what to do next." He swallows a sip of coffee and smiles satisfied. "Excellent coffee."

"Are you kidding me?" Caroline bridles, but Klaus isn't quite sure as to what exactly has made her angry. He gives her a questioning look.

"You're not sleeping in your car! It's October for goodness sake! I've got a spare room downstairs, you can take the couch."

"Don't you think you should talk with your parents about it first?" Klaus raises his eyebrows. He's _so close_ to getting what he wants.

"I live with my mom. She's in a hospital right now." Caroline says dryly, not wanting to get much into the details of her mom's story. "I'm temporarily living alone here. It's not that fun or pleasant, you know."

Klaus nods. Everything this girl says about her life breeds more questions. He feels he would like to learn more about Caroline Forbes, the brave blonde.

"Aren't you afraid of me? I'm a complete stranger to you."

The blonde shrugs. "I told you, I can handle a gun."

If only she knew how much it amuses him. How much it makes him laugh inside - him, a professional hit man, an assassin, a man who kills people in cold blood, and the worst part of this is that he enjoys every moment of it. He loves to watch how life escapes a victim's eyes. He loves the thrill it gives him. He loves the redness of blood that trickles down somebody's head or neck.

He's an artist after all, who said murder is not a form of art?

In fact he could kill this blonde beauty right now and it would be so delightful his heart beats faster at the very thought of the possible crime. Since he started working as a killer, he's never considered women anything but distraction. They used to prevent him from doing his job. The old Klaus —the one that is a lovesick puppy ready to do whatever Tatia tells him— is long gone. Along with Tatia herself who ends up at the bottom of the river Thames with a bullet he puts right in the middle of her chest. That one bloody night changes his life forever. Sometimes he still dreams about it.

But here she is — a blonde distraction, a girl hiding a lot more than she lets on. She seems so strong and full of light. She's a genuine beauty he just would love to ravish.

He grins at her. "Okay, I'll take the couch. Thanks."

* * *

He gets another _Go! Timberwolves_ t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants that her ex-poor-excuse-of-a-boyfriend left her. Caroline has never thought they would be of any use, but — guided by her DVD collection of romantic comedies— she kept some of his clothes just in case. _You never know when a mysterious British dude will knock at your door in the middle of the night,_ she giggles to herself while preparing the room for him.

It feels good to have somebody to talk to instead of sitting alone in an empty house, she admits. They spend an hour or so talking in the kitchen — nothing deep or shocking, just a conversation.

She learns he's an artist. That explains his soft hands and the necklaces, she concludes. A painter and a true art lover. He actually studied art history in London.

"So, you're not only smart, but you also have a diploma to prove it." She laughs, taking the last sip of her coffee. It got cold because they are talking so much there's no time to drink it.

He chuckles. "No, I don't. I've never graduated."

"Seriously?" Her eyes widen.

"Yeah. Things happen, you know." He answers evasively and shifts uncomfortably in his chair. It's the first time Caroline sees his confident expression change a little.

Caroline Forbes has something to say in that matter. Some time ago she found out for herself that _things_ _happen_. Yes, they definitely _happen_, and the consequences they bring along are often far-reaching if not tragic.

Klaus learns that she works as an event planner — it's a stressful kind of job but rewarding, too. She says she needs to keep herself occupied although she doesn't explain why. He doesn't ask. There's a lot of issues they don't explore, as if aware that it'd be better to let sleeping dogs lie.

"Would you mind if I smoked?" He asks her all of a sudden, and Caroline feels relieved that the awkward silence is broken.

"Um, it's okay, but you just have to go outside. I'll wait here." She gives him an encouraging smile. A smoker, huh? She should have guessed it right away when he mentioned his artistic skills. Nobody's perfect.

"You're a non-smoker, I assume."

"I try to... stay away from stuff like this." Suddenly an image of his lips flirtatiously half-open with a cigarette between them attacks Caroline's mind and doesn't want to let go. Those lips. She closes her eyes and sighs.

Caroline likes the mysterious traveling artist sitting in front of her. He's different from the guys she knows in Mystic Falls. He's like a breath of fresh air.

While Klaus is taking another drag outside, Caroline turns on her phone. Eight new messages.

1: whtdoes it mean busyyy?

2: CBROLINE!

3: ok i get it godnoght

4: hve fun

5: sexxxx

6: dont worry boutme ill b fne

7: imfine

8: carline im drunks sry

Damon, you drunk phone pest.

* * *

Klaus inhales the sharp, cold October air. He definitely likes it more than the burning heat of Los Angeles or Miami. And there's also a very interesting local girl close at hand.

He finds the bold and upbeat blonde stunning and intriguing. She seems so bright, so... _striking._ She possesses that unique light and strength that has been always inspiring painters, poets, and musicians. Caroline Forbes is from a completely different kind of universe, definitely.

He's sour, she's bittersweet.

_Aren't we a pair_, he smirks to himself.

* * *

When the night falls, a shadow sneaks out through a window of Caroline's house and wanders off towards the woods. There's a big black car that stays perfectly hidden in the darkness. The shadow approaches it fast, opens the trunk, and takes out a big plastic bag and a shovel.

He takes it to the middle of the forest, near a cellar he found earlier, and then starts digging. When the bag is hidden well enough, he buries it under the soil.

Klaus hates digging. It's a really dirty job, not blood-dirty, just muddy. He likes to get covered with paint or charcoal — a painter wears it like a badge of honor. However, when it comes to _gardening_, as he calls it, he always has Stefan do all the work.

Stefan Salvatore is not a painter, no. He's more like a writer or a poet. He just keeps on journaling to record his extraordinary Ripper Adventures. _Strange lad_, Klaus though the first time they met three years ago, but just a few drinks later they were already friends and crime partners.

Klaus is wondering, _where are you, Ripper_? Of course they decided to split, but just temporarily. Yet, Stefan seems to have vanished into thin air. Without a trace, but with a small safe full of money.

Well, if you think Klaus is stupid enough to trust anyone, even his best friend, you are very much mistaken. Stefan may have the safe, but Klaus has the only key that opens it without having the box explode.

_It's just a matter of time_, Klaus smirks, clambering back into Caroline's house, _and I've got a feeling I will be very glad to lie low in this godforsaken town for a while. _

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**: It's just the **prologue**, as always. I think it's obvious that the other TVD characters are to appear as well. :)

Besides, as you see, all of them have their secrets. It will take some time to discover them _all_. *evil grin* And we'll see some flashbacks to learn more about them. Subplots, subplots. Be patient.

Anyway, what do you think? **Yes? No? Go to hell? **Tell me.


	2. getting away with murder

**2.**

**getting away with murder**

The door shuts with a loud bang. It's about noon when she enters her house soaked to the skin. This is what you get when you decide to walk instead of taking your car in October. She hangs her coat in the hall when Klaus comes from the kitchen with a cup of hot tea.

"You look like you could use some good tea, sweetheart." He hands her the cup. Then he notices her white dress, also dripping wet, sticking to her body, revealing the line of her breasts and her every curve—

"Thanks." Her smile brings Klaus' dazed eyes back to her face. He smiles back. Caroline sees he's still in the _Go!Timberwolves_ set she gave him.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, to be honest I haven't slept that well for weeks."

She sees he looks better than yesterday, less tired, less stressed. Even more handsome. Still mysterious.

Caroline takes the cup to her mouth and hot, delicious tea flows down her throat.

"Wow. How do you make it, British boy?" She instinctively licks her lips which almost sends Klaus to the brink.

"It's a— a family recipe."

She closes her eyes and takes another sip, keeping the cup in both hands.

"Mmmm." She purrs. "Delicious."

Klaus gulps. One more sound from her and he'll explode. He takes a deep breath. Focus. Focus!

"How was your meeting?" That brings Caroline back to earth.

"Well... Working for my ex-boyfriend's mother isn't an easy task, but let's say we reached a mutual understanding after two hours of a fierce fight."

That makes Klaus laugh. This girl is a real fighter, indeed. His stare unconsciously flashes to her still wet chest. Unfortunately, it's the same second her eyes land on his face and she realizes she's, in fact, drenched. Very noticeably.

"I need to change." She stutters blushing, and puts the cup on the table. Before she leaves the kitchen, Klaus clears his throat.

"I'm going out to check my car. I'll be back later."

She turns to face him. "If it's something serious, you should ask Matt Donovan. He works as a bartender in the Mystic Grill, but he's really good when it comes to fixing cars."

"Thanks." Klaus lowers his eyes in order not to stare at her again like a creep.

"But don't tell him I told you that. He— We— We're not getting along well."

And with those words she heads upstairs to her bathroom. Yes, she and Matt aren't friends. When she feels hot water enveloping her body, the memories of that unfortunate night come back.

**. . .**

_"I'm leaving." She says as she's staggering towards the door, awkwardly buttoning her shirt up. Getting away is not that easy since Damon's house is quite a mansion. And she's drunk. Wasted. There's a lot of meters to walk, a lot of stairs to run down, and a slippery wooden floor to fall down on. _

_"Care, wait!" He runs shirtless after her and catches the blonde when she's about to go out. He grabs her by the shoulders and turns her around. "What's wrong?"_

_She's fuming with anger as she yanks herself out of his grip._

_"This is wrong! It leads us nowhere!"_

_"It's just fun, Caroline! It doesn't have to mean anything! It. Is. Fun." He hisses. _

_"I don't want this drunk fun anymore, Damon. It makes me feel empty." She pulls the door open._

_"Last night you weren't so moral and prudish." Salvatore spits, his eyes drill into her. "And the night before. And three nights ago." Damon leans forward and his lips linger an inch away from her ear. His breath reeks of alcohol. _

_"Admit you like it."_

_"You are using me." She grits her teeth. _

_"And_ you_ are using _me."_ He tries his famous eye-thing on her, but Caroline remains unwaveringly determined to leave. She slams the door after her and pulls the car keys out of her pocket. It's just a kilometer or so, she'll manage to drive. _

_"Fine!" She hears Damon yell from the doorway. "You'll be back tomorrow begging for it!" _

_The road is a total blur. Night falls and everything is still. Thick fog hovering over the driveway makes it practically impossible to drive. It's gonna be okay, she repeats to herself, I'll do it. Her head is spinning, her breathing goes heavier. All she has now is a double vision and a hiccup. _

_Then somebody appears out of nowhere on the road and Caroline hits the brakes, making her car go out of control. _

_She screams_—

— _and there's a loud crash, then everything goes black. _

_She wakes up in a hospital _— _ on an IV, bruised, her whole body hurts. She turns her head to a side and she sees somebody lying on another hospital bed next to her. It's Matt Donovan... looking like hell. He's covered with bandages and it seems he's got a broken arm. As she's told later, Matt was on his way home from his shift when she drove into him._

_"I'm so sorry, Care." Damon whines by her bed. "I should have stopped you. Please forgive me."_

_The only reason why Mrs. Donovan doesn't sue Caroline for hitting Matt with her car while driving drunk is that Liz Forbes pays her a lot of money, a really handsome sum, and well, they need it desperately. Matt doesn't have health insurance, and there's many things that need to be fixed in their house. _

_But Matt _— f_eeling humiliated, and with his body hurting badly__—__ never forgives Caroline, and stays away from her ever since. Because of his broken arm and other injuries he can't play football for more than six months, and mind you, the guy's a quarterback. He gets depressed and truly unbearable. When Elena breaks up with him, he also thinks it's partially Caroline's fault, no matter how ridiculous it sounds. He simply hates her._

_That's when Caroline decides to never get drunk again. _

_That's when Damon decides to never get sober. _

**. . .**

* * *

Caroline doesn't know how long she has stayed asleep in her bathtub, but the water is already getting cold, so she hops out and dries herself with a towel, then wraps another around her body and heads to her bedroom. After she puts on a comfortable black sweater-dress that reaches her mid thigh and a matching pair of black leggins, she blow-dries her hair and puts on some make up. You know, just in case. Not that she wants to seduce her guest or something — she's the hoodie-and-sweatpants-at-home girl but she can't scare him off with her scruffiness either.

She doesn't find Klaus anywhere in the house so she assumes he must have gone to get the car. She makes herself a cup of hot cocoa but doesn't get to drink it because there's a knock at her door. Klaus? Back so soon? She opens the door with a smile that falters when she sees it's no one else but Damon Salvatore, only _slightly_ drunk today.

"Care." He grins at her and wiggles his eyebrows. _Suggestively._ "Lookin' good."

She frowns. "What are you doing here?"

"The more you ignore me, the more I pester you." He looks so smug she wants to hit him with a baseball bat. "Today's episode is brought to you by the letter E. E is for Elena."

Caroline crosses her arms. "And the letter G is for GO AWAY. Don't make me try an F."

"We went out on a date yesterday." He sings proudly. "And I stayed sober till the end!"

"That's just great." Caroline says with obviously-fake enthusiasm, but he isn't that observant while obsessing with Elena. Caroline's face hardens. "But you're not going to ruin her life like you ruined mine. Leave her alone."

"Why so bitter?"

"Stop bothering me."

"Stop pretending you hate me, Caroline."

"I'm afraid she's not pretending." They hear a British accent coming from behind Damon's back. Damon turn away to see a man looking very Damon-like in a leather jacket, a pair of dark jeans, and heavy boots.

"And who are you to boss around? The alpha male?" He mocks the intruder.

"I would rather say a lone wolf." Klaus comes to the porch and sends Damon a condescending smirk. Caroline sighs at their weird _macho stare-off_.

"Damon, this is Klaus Mikaelson. Klaus, this is Damon Salvatore."

The last name catches Klaus attention. Wait a minute. Salvatore, you're saying? Well, this small shithole of a town turns out to have more secrets that he thought.

"Is he, like, your new boyfriend, or something?" Damon grimaces. He doesn't like the thought of a creepy stranger putting his hands on Caroline. He may not be the friend of the year, but he still cares about the Forbes girl.

Klaus can't hold back a small smile. He would love to spit 'yes' in his face and wipe that cheeky smile off it, but he knows it would make Caroline uncomfortable. Instead, he lets her explain.

"His car broke down on the road nearby so he's temporarily staying at my house."

Damon frowns. "You are letting a stranger stay at your house? When did you hit your head so hard you went _loca_?"

Klaus gaze is fixed on her face as she stutters, "I just don't like to be home alone. What's your problem?" He sees she's a bit ashamed.

As on cue, Caroline's phone rings, "It's my dad!", and she instantly leaves them on the porch without a word.

Klaus and Damon stare at each other threateningly.

"So, you're a new bad boy in town?" Damon teases him.

"Afraid of the competition, are we?" Klaus bites back.

"Never."

The atmosphere between them is so tense the air seems to go still completely. If there was a light bulb hanging over their heads, it would surely go pop under the pressure.

Then Caroline's face emerges again from the hall, but this time her eyes are puffy from crying, black mascara smeared on her cheeks.

"Mom's kidneys are shutting down." She whispers, tears falling down her face. Both men in front of her go pale. "She's got a few hours before she..." The girl chokes on her tears. Klaus reaches to touch her arm, but Damon is faster and pulls her in a tight hug, still glaring at his rival.

"It's going to be okay. Shhh. Come on, I'm taking you to Richmond."

"Are you kidding me?" Klaus scolds him. "You're drunk, man. You'll get her killed."

That makes Caroline cry even more when she remembers how her mother gave her a good telling-off for drunk-driving.

"I'll take her."

"No way." Damon growls.

"Damon, it's okay." Caroline sniffs, wiping her tears with a sleeve. "If you want to help me, take care of my house till I get back."

Damon wants to argue, but he gives up seeing how shattered she is.

"Fine." He gives her another tight hug. "Be careful."

Caroline grabs the keys to the car from a shelf, hands them to Klaus, and both of them get into her black mini cooper. Although the situation is serious, he takes a second to make a mental note that the car really suits her. She's exactly a mini cooper girl.

They don't talk. Caroline is staring absently through the window. Klaus is focused on the road. No music, no radio, just a deafening silence. They are leaving the town, passing by the sign "See you soon — Mystic Falls" when her phone rings again and she picks it up, holding the device in her trembling hands.

"Dad?" She's dying with fear. Then she hears,

"I'm so sorry, sweetie."

"No, please, no."

Klaus pulls off the road while Caroline's head shakes frantically.

"No no no. No." She doesn't get the chance to say goodbye. The truth is, she wouldn't even know what to say considering her lack of bond with Liz, but Caroline feels that although she's just lost something she never had, it hurts nevertheless.

* * *

Klaus picks almost unconscious Caroline up from the car and carries her bridal-style into the house. Damon doesn't say anything — he just leaves knowing he won't be the best comfort to her.

Since his brother went missing three years ago in Chicago Damon's been coping with the feeling of loss by drowning his sorrows and anger in alcohol, moving from city to city, eventually ending up in Mystic Falls aka Nowhere ready to waste his life in this one-horse town. It definitely wouldn't help Caroline.

Caroline's eyes remain closed as she feels her back hit the soft covers, then Klaus tucks her up in her bed. She senses he's about to leave and grabs his wrist in a flash.

"Please. I don't want to be alone right now." Her voice quivers.

"Of course." He nods and sits on the bed by her side, waiting for her to fall asleep.

Klaus has to admit, he doesn't know what to say. He kills people. He doesn't think about their families grieving — he doesn't care, he doesn't have much compassion for people in general. However, he can't help but feel awkwardly sorry for the girl lying on the bed and looking up at him with teary eyes. She reminds him of his sister, Rebekah, who spent years crying over their mother's death. Fortunately enough, Rebekah has four brothers to look after her, while the only man present in Caroline's life, her only so-called friend is a pathetic, lousy drunkard.

Caroline's eyes flutter as she whispers softly, "How's your car?"

"That Donovan boy says it's so serious it's going to take a few days." He sees her expression changes, but he's not sure why and what it means.

"Don't worry, love. I'll move to a hotel. I will not bother you in such a... hard, stressful moment."

At those words her hand darts to his wrist and grips it tightly.

"Stay as long as you need to. Please." Her breathing quicken. "It's not bothering me, quite the opposite actually." She tries to crack a weak smile.

Klaus feels a lump forming in his throat.

"I just need to get my things from the car. It's at a car repair shop now. I'll be back soon. Try to get some sleep."

Caroline nods and closes her eyes. She's exhausted from so crying so long. Her head is killing her, too. She needs some time for this to sink in.

Liz is no longer absent, now she's gone.

* * *

Klaus is on the way to Caroline's house carrying his duffel bag, weighing his options. The painting they stole is hidden and safe in a place only Klaus knows, the key to the safe rests in his hands, so the only thing he has to do is to wait for Stefan to get to Mystic Falls. Klaus calls him one last time, the voice mail answering again.

"It's me, mate, still in Mystic Falls." Klaus says happily, but his irritation is audible. "Today I've met someone you might know. Salvatore is a rare last name, isn't it? Does the name Damon ring a bell?" He pauses, then hisses, "I'm waiting."

The phone lands in his pocket as he enters the kitchen. He finds Caroline sitting with a cup of steaming cocoa in her hands. She's already in her pajamas, but still looking messy.

"I couldn't sleep." She excuses herself, biting her lip. He nods. She takes his silence for confusion, therefore she decides to explain what happened.

"We weren't close. In fact we just lived in one house, almost like strangers. My mom is— " she hesitates, "_was_ the sheriff of Mystic Falls. She worked a lot. Last week she went to Richmond for a training course, but there was that robbery at the VMFA, and she got shot during the maneuvers." She pauses to drink some cocoa while Klaus' brain processes the data.

Richmond. The robbery. Shootings. Damn, it can't be!

"Do you know who shot her?" He asks warily.

"No. There was two of them. It's all I know."

Klaus' mind is working at full steam. If what he thinks is true, then...

"But the worst thing is, she died because of the kidney failure. Dad said she was doing well recovering, but then her kidneys failed. They failed, because she's been sick for a long time." Caroline's eyes start to water again.

"She's been sick for years, Klaus. Years. But she didn't tell me anything."

"She didn't want you to worry, I guess." Klaus sat down in front of her, propping his head with one hand.

"Or she thought I was so shallow I wouldn't understand it or give a damn about it." Caroline hides her face in her hands and growls, frustrated.

Klaus feels like in a TV series right now. one strange, suspicious coincidence after another.

"You're not shallow, Caroline." Klaus looks at her soberly, examining her face in a meditative manner. "You're beautiful, you're strong, and full of light. I'm sure she was proud of you."

Caroline stares at him with incredulity.

"You don't have to lie to make me feel better." The blonde mumbles, embarrassed.

"No, I mean it." His serious eyes bore into her. "I enjoy you."

She fiddles with her fingers, thinking. Yesterday he knocked at her door appearing out of nowhere, today he's the only one to support her.

"Thanks. But I shouldn't be burdening you with my problems."

"No, I am the one who's a burden right now." He replies and she just shakes her head.

"Okay, enough with the bidding game." She sighs. "It's time to sleep. Tomorrow's gonna be tough."

"You're going to be fine, Caroline." Klaus says as he rises from his seat. "You're strong. You have a future ahead of you. Remember that."

"I will."

Caroline stays in the kitchen for a few more minutes, thinking about her mother. Klaus is right. She should be looking ahead, not back. She's strong! Full of light! She's beautiful!

Wait. Did he just actually call her beautiful? He _enjoys_ her. Her cheeks go red.

_Bah, what do you know, dude_, she muses and shrugs, then goes to her bedroom.

But her cheeks stay red anyways.

* * *

Klaus can't sleep that night. He thinks about Caroline and her mother who was shot in Richmond. He doesn't remember shooting a woman, but what about Stefan? And there's the problem of missing Ripper. Klaus hopes his last message will do the job. _Damon Salvatore, what a coincidence_, he smirks.

His eyes wander around the room. He notices there's no photos of Caroline and her mother. Maybe they really drifted apart. He knows something about having cold and strict parents — his father always treated him like a parasite. If this is how Caroline's mother felt about her daughter all the time, then Klaus regrets not having shot her himself.

What is he going to do when the time to say goodbye comes? The longer he stays at her house, the bigger the risk of exposing himself. But somehow he can't stay away from her.

Will he have to kill her in the end? He hopes not. But he is well-aware that the killer instinct goes hand in hand with the self-preservation instinct.

He can't let her be the death of him.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**: To know more about the updates or to know how the work's going, check my tumblr. I'm not a blogger really, but I try to keep you informed. :) BTW it's nice to see new readers as well as those who were sticking with me through my other stories. I hope you stay with me, my new Dear Readers, and to the old friends – it's good to be home again, ha! ;)

I'm glad that most of you like the badass version of Klaus because that's how I want to keep him in this fic. He's a killer first, then he's an artist. And being a lover is at the very bottom of his list. Mostly, anyways. *wink wink*

So, any feels? Talk to me. Reading your reviews is the best part of writing anything.


	3. in for the kill

**3.**

**in for the kill**

"I want to say a few words in memory of my mother."

_No, I don't._

"Elizabeth Forbes was a strong woman committed her duty to protect people. She never gave up on any task and expected me to do the same."

_Too bad she gave up on me._

"She taught me how to be independent and confident but humble, especially when life gave me some tough lessons. I owe her my every strength."

That's true. Her mother's tough love shaped Caroline's character quite painfully.

"During her whole life she was the sheriff first, then she was a mother, and the duty took her away from us too soon. But I hope she'll protect me from above like she used to do on earth - in her own way but without failing."

Mayor Lockwood sniffs loudly, Jenna Sommers wipes a tear from her cheek while Alaric Saltzman strokes her hair, Damon embraces shivering Elena, the sheriff's co-workers nod respectfully.

Caroline can't handle it even a minute longer.

"Thank you for coming." She joins Klaus' side while the coffin rests in the grave. He takes her by the hand and squeezes it reassuringly. She inhales deeply, and catches herself wanting him to never let it go. Her father notices Klaus and throws Caroline a questioning look. He's always thought she'd marry Tyler Lockwood. He liked Tyler, a tad boring and self-centered as he was, he would still provide for Caroline, she would never need to work. Now she's on her own, with only a small sum of money Bill can give her every month. Caroline will eventually run out of money Liz left her, too. There is much more than just grief and loss to cope with right now.

Before Caroline joins Klaus, Damon, and Elena on the way to the Grill to have a drink in the memory of Liz, her father takes her aside for a short talk.

"It's going to be hard for you now. Not only emotionally, but also financially." Bill says.

"I will be fine, dad. I've got a job, it's not that terrible, really." Caroline tries to smile, but her lips twist in a weird grimace instead.

"Before I go, I need to ask you something."

Her eyes look at Bill warily. "And what is that?"

"That man who's waiting for you by the cemetery gates..." Bill nods towards Klaus' figure leaning against the brick wall. "Is he someone important to you?"

Caroline blushes. Is he? It's ridiculous, they've just known each other for three days. She shakes her head and pats her father on the arm.

"No daddy, he's just a temporary housemate."

"He has bad vibes. And I still have hope for you and Tyler, you know?" Bill hugs her, ready to say goodbye. His daughter smiles bitterly.

"No, that story is over, dad. And Klaus helps me a lot, he's just reserved. Secretive."

"You trust men too easily, sweetie. I'm afraid it will ruin you one day." Bill kisses her forehead and with this kiss he leaves her heading to his car.

When she catches up with Klaus, he looks at her concerned.

"Everything's okay?"

"Yeah. Daddy issues." She shrugs, secretly wishing he would take her by the hand again. But he doesn't.

"What is your family like?" She asks Klaus earning a surprised look from him. He's totally taken aback.

"We're not close."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't— "

"My father hated me his whole life, my mother died some years ago." He doesn't look at her. Caroline's silent for a moment. It seems that he's been through a lot more than her.

"Any siblings?"

"Three brothers and a sister, all of them scattered all over the world. Finn's a philanthropist so he helps people in Africa. Elijah's a gentleman, so he stays in London in his world of law and order. Kol's a looney, so I guess he's now stuck in a nuthouse, and Rebekah... She's a restless spirit around your age, she's probably having siesta somewhere in Spain, then she's going to East Europe to drink some vodka, and after that she would take a belly dance lesson in Egypt."

Caroline can't help but laugh heartily at his words. When he talks about his parents his eyes darken, but there's something warm and tender in them when he's talking about his siblings.

"You miss them, I guess." She smiles at him understandingly.

"Sometimes."

They get to the bar so their trip down memory lane ends there. Still, Caroline realizes he must feel as lonely as she does now, without anybody close, without a family.

* * *

Damon does everything to stop himself from biting Klaus' head off, and vice versa. Klaus still stares at him with distrust and isn't shy about it. When Klaus goes out for a smoke and Damon hits the bar to get another drink, Elena turns to Caroline with curious eyes.

"So, it's Klaus now, huh?" A creepy smile appears on her face.

"Lena, for goodness sake!" Caroline's fake indignation doesn't affect Elena. They've been friends since kindergarten and Caroline can't deceive Miss Gilbert in that matter.

"Hey! I'm just trying to keep you distracted. So?" The brunette prompts her.

"He's just a housemate."

Elena rolls her eyes at Caroline's evasive answer.

"Right. Every housemate holds your hand and looks at you like a hungry wolf."

"He doesn't!" Caroline's cheeks go from red to purple.

"He does!" Elena doesn't give up. "Damon doesn't like him which is a good sign." She laughs. Damon's known for his bad taste in people. If he doesn't like somebody, it usually means that the person is better than him.

"Why Damon, Elena?" Caroline picks up the topic. "He's the worst boyfriend I could imagine."

Elena shrugs but her dreamy eyes give her thoughts away.

"I don't know, Care. When I'm with him, it— " She stops because Damon arrives holding two glasses.

"Mojito for the lady," he puts one glass in front of Elena, "and whiskey for the boss." He grins, taking a sip of his Jack Daniels.

"And what for his brother?" A shadow falls on their table. Their eyes land on a tall, handsome guy with brown hair and dark eyes. Strong jaw, sharp nose, menacing stare.

"Stefan?" Damon stands up, looking like he's just seen a ghost.

"Surprise, surprise, big bro." Stefan smirks. Caroline and Elena gasp. _Damon's brother?_

Damon almost jumps to his brother and pulls him into a tight hug. His little brother's back. He's back! Then something about Damon changes and his fist connects with Stefan's jaw, sending the younger Salvatore to the floor.

"Where have you been? !" Damon spits angrily, panting. "Do you have any idea what I was going through? !"

Stefan rises from the ground and throws his hands up in the air in a gesture of capitulation.

"Easy, brother. All in its due time, okay? Now, why don't you introduce me to the lovely ladies you're sitting with?" Stefan's cheeky grin makes Caroline's stomach turn. Elena, on the other hand, seems enchanted. _What's wrong with those girls who fall for bad boys_, Caroline muses, _isn't life complicated enough without the bad guy drama?_

"I'm Stefan." He shakes Elena's hand, his hypnotizing eyes never leaving her face. Then he turns to Caroline. Just when his hand lets go of Caroline's, Klaus walks to their table, already alarmed seeing Damon's pissed-off face.

"What's going on?" He growls. Then he realizes it's no one else but Ripper standing in front of him with a smug grin on his face.

"Meet my little brother. Stefan." Damon hisses and goes to the bar for another drink.

Stefan reaches out to Klaus, "Stefan Salvatore."

Klaus shakes his hand, confused. "Klaus Mikaelson."

"Pleased to meet you, Klaus."

"Likewise."

Klaus sits down next to Caroline. The way he looks around Caroline — and at her— doesn't escape Stefan's notice. _Look who gets all territorial_, Stefan laughs to himself.

Stefan and Damon entertain the others with funny stories from their past, well, at least Stefan's having fun, because Damon doesn't look amused at all. Caroline and Elena laugh at every word that leaves Stefan's mouth, while Klaus is wondering what Ripper plans to do now.

When Klaus and Caroline leave the Grill, Stefan sends Klaus a knowing look,_ talk to you later_. Caroline wouldn't change places with Elena now — two bad boys, one seems to be even worse than the other. Those brothers!

* * *

They cook dinner together. That means, basically, that Caroline cooks and Klaus chops something from time to time almost cutting his fingers off once while fantasizing about the blonde. About them, together, on the kitchen table. When she licks her fingers, his heart starts beating faster, pumping even more blood to the certain place below his waist. Not being able to stand the familiar tingling, he excuses himself and goes out for a smoke again.

Hopefully, with Stefan finally in town he would finish the business they're both into and leave as soon as possible. If he stays any longer, he will either kill or fuck somebody. He's afraid it could be the same person.

* * *

"Nice house." Stefan admits while entering Damon's mansion.

"It turns out to be a family heritage, brother." Damon shrugs and heads towards his liquor stash.

"I've heard that the Salvatores were one of the founding families. Are we, like, the nobility here?" The younger brother plopped himself on a luxurious leather couch in front of a fire place.

"Not likely." Damon hands him a glass of scotch.

"Too bad. I would love to throw lavish parties and invite beautiful women. Speaking of, is the brunette your girlfriend?"

This makes Damon's eye twitch.

"Don't you think you owe me an explanation first before you start hitting on my... maybe-girlfriend?" The more Damon rages, the more Stefan laughs.

"I traveled around the world a bit."

"A bit? Three motherfucking years Stef! I thought you died!"

"No disaster can befall a wicked person, brother." Stefan downs his drink.

"What now?"

"What now? Well... I might stay here for a while. You know, to restore the brotherly bond." Stefan flashes Damon a nasty smile.

"You've changed. You weren't so obnoxious and cynical before." Damon sees Stefan's different. He never was an easygoing type, but whatever happened to him, it turned him into one son of a—

"Maybe I needed to find a way to release my true potential." His brother winks at him, spreads his arms in a playful 'I-don't-know' gesture, then goes upstairs.

"You should have gone to Dancing With The Stars instead. Less damage." Damon mutters angrily, pouring himself another glass.

* * *

Klaus tosses and turns on the couch. Another sleepless night is killing him. His hands shake because he's just run out of cigarettes, but all stores in the town are already closed. Maybe he should drink some herbal tea. He rises from the couch and trudges to the kitchen, absently scratching his neck. When he turns the light on, somebody screams and he hears a loud crash.

Caroline is standing by the kitchen window, a shattered cup is lying on the floor at her feet. She's breathing hard.

"Oh my God, you scared me!" She tries to calm herself.

"Why are you sitting here in the dark?" Klaus tilts his head to a side.

"I couldn't sleep. What's your excuse?"

"The same."

"Plagiarist!" She sticks her tongue out at him and hops on the table. She sits there, her legs loosely hanging down.

"What do you do to fight off insomnia?" She asks him, dangling her legs. The only thing Klaus has to fight right now is not insomnia but the urges that awake in him when he sees those long, bare, slender legs dressed only in thin cotton shorts, and those breasts visible under the thin fabric of her tank top. God, she's not wearing any bra!

"I— I sketch." He mumbles and takes an instant interest in the tiles on the floor.

"Right. Artists." She knocks herself on the head. Klaus would love to laugh at her scattiness, but he happens to be struggling with a very serious erection right now.

"Do you have any of your sketches with you?"

"Yes, I always carry my sketchbook with me." _As well as my penis, bab__—__ Damn, what's wrong with me? !_

"Show me." She jumps off the table and looks at him expectantly. He doesn't have a choice so he leads her to the room he's staying in. A sketchbook is lying on the small coffee table. Caroline looks through all of his drawings. They are... breathtaking.

"Wow. Impressive. You didn't lie about being an artist." Her eyes are fixed on his perplexed face.

"Um. Actually one of my landscapes hangs at the Hermitage, not that anyone would notice. Have you been?"

The girl shrugs, looking a little hurt. "I've never really been anywhere."

"I'll take you. Wherever you want." Klaus winks at her. Caroline laughs at the joke.

"Yeah, sure."

"Rome."

Caroline looks intrigued.

"Paris!"

Her eyes light up, mirroring her excitation.

"Tokyo?" He rises his eyebrows playfully.

She lets an enthusiastic sigh. It's good to have dreams. The vision of them in all those places still thrills her, even though it's simply impossible.

One particular sketch draws her attention. It's a beautiful galloping horse.

"God, this is... Just— I can't even— "

"So it's yours."

Caroline eyes widen in shock. "What?"

"You can take it if you like it." He likes that feeling of making her happy.

"Really? Thank you!" She pulls him into a tight hug. Klaus is so surprised that at first he goes completely still. Stiff. But then his arms move up on their own accord and wrap around her body.

"Thanks. For everything." She whispers, her voice weak and trembling. The emotions and frustration pent-up after those stressful days finally burst the dam like a flood. She leans to leave him a light peck on the cheek, but at the same time he turns his head and she meets not his cheek but his lips instead. Their lips lock for a brief moment making Caroline close her eyes. Before she can break the kiss Klaus deepen it with his tongue, and she lets him in. She lets him do it as well as she lets his hands wander all over her back.

The whole world cease to exist.

He wants her. He can no longer deny it. He feels her hesitation, he feels she wants to push him away. He knows she's afraid.

It doesn't stop him, it never has before.

That's how the fear of a prey turns the hunter on.

Caroline thinks she's making a mistake, but his lips are so soft, his hands so warm, and his whole body affects her like a magnet. She just can't pull away.

He wants to have her. He wants to mark every inch of her body with his tongue. It travels down her neck so that she whimpers under its touch. He plants a rough, possessive kiss on her neck and she gasps for air. His grip on her waist gets tighter — a moan escapes her mouth which makes him shove her hips roughly against his own as to make her feel the bulge in his jeans. Oh yes she does feel it.

His lips never leave her skin, now traveling down her collar bone straight to her breasts. The tank top she's wearing lands on the floor, leaving her chest bare and free. Her breasts react instantly, hardening under his touch, then her eyes flutter when his lips close around one of the nipples.

She gasps, "oh God— ", and it brings a wicked smile to his face.

"I'm just starting, love." He breathes against her breasts, sending her to the edge. His hands slide down her sides and stop on her round butt, squeezing it. That makes Caroline dig her nails into his back, grab his t-shirt and take it off him, pulling it over his head. He kisses her again forcefully, his kiss so demanding that it leaves her breathless. Klaus pushes her backwards till they hit the couch and fall down on it, his body landing on top of hers, claiming his dominance, overpowering her. The familiar heat in her abdomen burns her from inside. When his hips grind against hers, she pulls him into another deep kiss to feel him even closer against her, if it's even possible.

He needs her. He needs her right here, right now. It's like a daze, like a trance, he doesn't think. All he feels is lust, a powerful animal urge to take her. He doesn't want to make love to her. He want's to take her, possess her, claim her.

Caroline's sex philosophy is as follows: the way you act during sex reveals your true colors. Tyler was a selfish lover — and a selfish man. Damon was, of course, plain crazy. And Klaus... She admits, she was wondering how it could be. When you lie in your bed alone while a hot guy sleeps downstairs, you can't just turn it off. You can't stop your mind from thinking. Wondering. Fantasizing. She thought he would be a true artist — gentle, caring, suave.

Yet, he seems to like it rough. He is rough. Not that she complains when he — oh my!— when he slides her shorts and underwear down her legs impatiently, breathing heavily, and her hands do their work on his pants. She lets her hand slide down his shaft to feel his arousal. It stirs her inside, it makes her shiver. He awakes something primal in her. Something wild.

His ardent kisses burn her lips so much she's afraid her face will go numb. He's like a hungry wolf, indeed, feeding on his prey. He's eating her up, crushing her with his body, grazing his teeth against her skin.

Without any warning he pushes inside her and she cries aloud eliciting a guttural growl from him, too.

"Shhh, love." He whispers, his breathing irregular, hasty, his lips cover hers, muffling her cries. He fills her totally, and after the first shocking experience she gets used to his length.

"That's— "

"What, sweetheart?" He pants out, pumping in and out, sucking at her neck.

"— good!" She moans. He pushes even harder into her, feeling her walls tighten around him. Her hips meet his for every thrust he makes, her legs wrap around his waist.

"That's it, love." He showers her with quick passionate kisses as their bodies rock together in unison, getting closer and closer to the release. She arches her back while her fingers play with his hair, then she groans and clings to him like her life depended on it.

"Yes, don't stop— "

He listens to her body and quickens the pace, moving even faster, and with the last fierce thrust he joins her in the blissful numbness that follows the orgasm. Caroline freezes in ecstasy, feeling euphoric and complete. She shivers one last time when he pulls out of her and rests by her side, his heartbeat still erratic, just like her own. His fingers brush over her side. ''Good girl.''

She's misjudged him, for the first time in her life she's been wrong. He isn't a delicate, artistic lover, no. He is savage and absolutely unpredictable. She finds it... Exciting. Liberating.

_Dangerous_! A voice in the back of her mind screams at her. _It means he's hiding something_! But she blocks those thoughts effectively, reveling in her bliss, slowly drifting off.

* * *

_A lifeless body falls into the muddy waters of the river Thames. _

_The only traitor he can bear is a dead traitor._

_What a pity, he sighs, she could have it all. Of all the men she could cheat on him with, Tatia had to choose his brother. She had to! Hatred flows through his veins. Elijah is a fool firmly believing in the goodness of people's hearts, he thinks the inner human nature is good. Klaus' fists clench. The only good thing about that girl was the way she used to sway her hips while walking. Now he doesn't need her treacherous hips. How could he be so blind, foolish, naïve? _

_Klaus is about to leave the bridge when he hears the sound of hands clapping. He turns around, his gun already aiming at the stranger who's enveloped in the shadows. When he takes a few step forward, Klaus' jaw drops._

_"Professor Maxwell?" It's his University teacher, an extraordinary art historian. _

_"Good evening Mr. Mikaelson." The figure drawls, a thick Scottish accent still audible. "Crime has its beauty, doesn't it?" The man smiles wickedly. _

_Klaus stands there, speechless, but doesn't lower his gun. _

_"I've been watching you. Your work, the way you discuss art and music, the way you paint." Mr. Maxwell approaches his student slowly. _

_"There's darkness inside you, young man."_

_"What do you want? Did you come here to die?" Klaus' eye doesn't even twitch as he puts the barrel to the professor's head. Maxwell cackles at his student's determination._

_"That's the spirit! No, Mr. Mikaelson, I'm not here to die. I'm here to make you an offer you can't —you won't— refuse."_

_"Why so sure?" Klaus frowns._

_"Because the spark in your eyes when you fired the gun at her gave you away. You like that adrenaline boost. You crave blood. You long for disaster, yearn for destruction." The vicious, ominous grin on the man's face is one of the many things that will never leave Klaus' head. _

_"I hope I made myself clear and poetic enough. Now, let's take a long night stroll and discuss the details." _

_That night Klaus becomes a professional hit man, an art forger, a thief, and a man you would never want to meet in a dark alley. _

* * *

**A/N: I know it is an intense chapter. The funeral, Stefan, Klaroline sex, memories. Like I said before — everything here happens for a reason. Secrets, secrets. And even more to come!**

This chapter is up so fast because this week is going to be _really tough_ for me (and no matter how much I **love** writing this, I need to sleep sometimes), so the next chapter will have to wait a few days to be done. I hope you won't give up, and that you'll leave me some reviews so I can check them while working, get some motivation, and squeak with joy ('they are talking to me!') making my boyfriend fall off the chair ('wth? are we under fire or sth?').

Make some noise, my Dear Readers! :)

(For any fic spoilers check my tumbrl.)


	4. if looks could kill

**A/N: **Okay, this chapter may suck or be unedited, but I had **a really tough week ****and my head is killing me**. Besides, chapter 5 will contain my favourite scene in this fic so far, so I'm just happy to deliver this chapter to you safe and sound. There is also some important things here.

It's extra long to make up for the delay. Enjoy?

* * *

**4.**

**if looks could kill**

Caroline gets up early, remembering that she has to attend the committee meeting and help to finish decorating the ball room before tomorrow comes. It's going to be a busy day.

She looks at sleeping Klaus — sleeping like a baby, his face so peaceful and lost in a dream.

Yeah, it was a busy night. She still feels sore. He surprised her revealing a side of him she didn't expect. On the other hand, they barely know each other. How could she know? She just shouldn't be making assumptions all the time.

She has assumed Klaus was sensitive and gentle like an artist, but obviously appearances are very, very misleading. For instance, someone could say that Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls and a real control freak, would never act as irresponsible as she did that one night which changed her life forever. So much for losing control and leaving just the freak.

Everyone has their own turning point. She wonders what was the one that made Klaus so tough. Last night she felt that possessive longing in him, the longing to own. It was more forceful than wistful. It was compelling. It felt dark and forbidden, captivating. No matter how much it dreads her, she wants more. She's broken, maybe he's broken too and that's why she feels the connection between them. She isn't ready to tell him what made her fall apart, but at the same time Caroline cant's stop herself from wondering what was his breaking point.

* * *

_The day after the unfortunate car accident an excruciating pain wakes Caroline up._

_She's lying in a—_

_oh my God!_

_— pool of blood._

_Meredith is there instantly, and as everything becomes just a blurry shape in Caroline's eyes, they take her for more tests. All she hears is some distant cries before she's lost in a deep slumber again._

_When she wakes up, Meredith is standing right above her._

_"What happened?" She stutters. Dr. Fell's face seems truly distressed._

_"Caroline, we need to talk." Well, this one isn't really surprising, right?_

_"I thought I was dying. What was it?" Caroline sniffs. Her mind is stil somewhat fuzzy from the amount of painkillers they gave her, but she doesn't want to wait more for the answers she needs._

_"So you don't know." Meredith concluded, getting even more worried. She hates having bad news for her patients. She takes a deep breath._

_"Have you been... um, sexually active lately?"_

_Caroline thinks about all that time spent with Damon. She would rather say, sexually crazy._

_"Yes."_

_"Well, Caroline, this bleeding was caused by the damage you suffered during the accident."_

_"But— "_

_"You were pregnant, Caroline."_

_It hits her like a stone in the head. For a moment her eyes widen in shock and her mind goes blank. Oh. My. God. Pregnant. As if that wasn't enough __—_ with Damon, a guy she doesn't even like much. Caroline's hand goes straight to her mouth, covering it and muffling a cry that escapes her throat. She can't- breathe. Then she realizes the subtle implication in Meredith's statement.

_"W-What do you mean I 'was' pregnant?"_

_"It was at a very early stage and... It happens. Especially when your body gets physically exhausted and damaged. I'm sorry."_

_Caroline's face goes red as hot tears fall down her cheeks._

_"There's one more thing." Meredith gulps. Her patient looks at her with horror in her eyes._

_"The damage is bigger and more serious than we thought." Dr. Fell said trying to sound calm. "I'm afraid that now you won't— You can't— "_

_"— have babies. Is this what you want to tell me?" Caroline's voice quivers._

_"Yes." And seeing the blonde's expression, Meredith sighs, "I'll give you a minute for yourself."_

_Caroline curls up in a ball still crying, feeling shattered, crushed, paper-thin._

_Everyone has their breaking point._

* * *

Klaus traps her between the kitchen counter and his freshly showered body.

"Good morning," he purrs into her ear. It wakes her up better than coffee. Caroline turns to face him, and smiles. "Hi."

"Going somewhere?" He tilts her head to one side observing her with curiosity.

"Yeah, actually I do work, you know." She teases him.

"All day?" He raises his eyebrows playfully faking a surprised expression.

"All day."

"Well, then." He grins at her and leans forward, planting a kiss on her neck. She shivers feeling his body press against hers. "Let me know when you finish today, I'll pick you up."

"It's going to be really late. The dance is tomorrow." Their noses are touching bringing in that delightful tension again.

"So I need to conjure up a fedora." He drawls in a low, sexy voice that turns Caroline on, luring her into a daze. He's just so... _irresistible_.

"If you want to. But I'm not going." She mumbles. "I don't think it's the best idea to go dancing right after my mom's death. I'll just be there when Mayor Lockwood greets the guest, and then I'm gone."

Klaus nods with a million nasty thoughts running through his head at this very moment.

"I can't complain. I'll have you for myself only." He winks at her.

"How selfish of you!" She shakes her head with fake indignation.

"I've never denied I'm selfish." Klaus whispers and before Caroline can come up with a witty, snarky remark his lips crash into hers making her so dizzy she forgets her name.

* * *

The sun shining through the wide-spreading, dense crowns of the trees in the woods make it a less scary place during the day. October doesn't seem so gloomy today, Stefan muses, trying to find as much adjectives as he can for the month he hates the most. _Fucking_ October sounds just fine.

He hears a branch creak and turns around. Klaus is standing with a serious, dour face. Stefan moves forwards till he's exactly right in front of his partner in crime. After a moment of tension, he cracks a smile and pulls Klaus into a brief, manly hug, patting his back.

"I thought you stood me up." Klaus smirks.

"Come on!" Stefan laughs, his smugness springs back to its place. "We're friends."

Klaus nods. "Do you have a shovel?"

"As you said."

"Good. Start digging." He shows Stefan exact place where he should start.

"Why do I always have to do the gardening thing?" The younger Salvatore grunts but keeps on digging.

"I buried it, so it's your turn." Klaus crosses his arms in front of his chest and leans against a tree.

"So," his partner huffs between one swing of the shovel and the other, "how's the blonde? I see you two are quite... close." He can't hide the vicious grin that creeps on his face. "A nice piece of a-"

"Say another word and I'll tear out your liver." Klaus growls.

"Hey, easy. Since she's yours, I'm afraid the brunette will have to do."

"Your brother's girlfriend?" Now, now, Klaus thought raising his eyebrows, this is going to be a good one.

Stefan shrugs nonchalantly. "Man's gotta do what a man's gotta do." The digging warms him up enough to take off his leather jacket.

"You're over my sister then, I see."

"No. The case is, she's over me. And my motto is, one nail drives out another."

"How long are we going to stay here?" Klaus sighs.

"After we deliver the painting to Maxwell I'm staying here for some time. My ancestors used to live here. You know what they say, East or West, home's best." He finally reaches a black plastic bag and starts to drag it out of the hole.

"If you want to split our ways again, please do. I'll take care of that pretty little blonde of yours." Stefan grins as he unwraps the canvas. Klaus eye twitches, and he crouches down next to Stefan, clenching his fists.

"Actually, I think I'm staying here, too."

Stefan sends him a stunned look but doesn't ask about the details. The painting is — fortunately— untouched. After hiding it in Stefan's car, Klaus takes a key out of his pocket, waiting for his partner to get the safe. Stefan brings the box and they open it, then gasp-

there's... so much green.

"Holy shit."

"Damn."

"We're fucking rich, man!" Stefan laughs triumphantly and raises his hand. "High five!"

Klaus seems hypnotized by the money he's looking at. His family has never been poor, but he always preferred to get cash on his own. Elijah told him once, find out what you like doing and get paid for doing it. It turned out that Klaus was doing a splendid job being a killer and a forger, and after finding his niche in the market he became a top-notch freelancer.

However, he always gives priority to the work Maxwell commissions him to do. For the sake of old good times. Maxwell was his mentor, and for odd reasons he acted like a father, too. This is finny, Klaus thinks, his own father — stepfather, but still— hated him, whereas a stranger took to him and treated him like a son Maxwell never had.

* * *

"You're doing it wrong!" Caroline shouts at Jeremy, trying to ignore the fact that Matt is helping him, "the stars are supposed to trickle down!" Her blonde curls swirl all over her face while she's shaking her head, huffing and puffing.

Elena laughs, "look at them, all bromancy."

"Matt seems to get over the fact you dumped him." Caroline nods.

"Not really." Elena sighs. "But this is how the life's like — you don't get what you want, you get what fate has in store for you."

"Wow, Elena. What a philosophy. I wait for the day you grow a Plato-beard and sit in a cave to spend the day pondering." Caroline laughs, her bitch-mode activated. She's not doing it to spite Elena. It's just... Elena has always been everyone's first choice — the girl has it easy. Caroline, on the other hand, is never the one. And now the sweet and sexy Miss Gilbert lectures her about not getting what you want from life. What the hell, Caroline dares to ask. Elena opens her mouth to (most probably) disagree, but there's a tug at Caroline's navy blue dress and she turns around to see—

"Damon. I'm sure you aren't here to help." She pouts.

"Right as always, Blondie." Damon smirks, his eyes turn to Elena for a second, but then they're back staring intensely at Caroline.

"In fact I need your help."

Caroline snorts at him, "Seriously?"

"We need to talk." And he just drags her out of the ball room. Yes, drags her out, pulling at her arm, his grip a bit too strong.

"Okay! Just stop it, let me go." She yanks her arm away from him and rubs it to soothe the pain.

"I need your mother's password to the police database." Damon says, his face dead serious. But she can't hold back the laughter that's welling up inside her. Finally, she bursts out laughing.

"What?" She shakes her head in disbelief. "Damon, what are you, twelve? Are you playing cops and robbers now?"

Well, you can say Damon's not exactly amused. And when he slams his hand against the wall right next to Caroline's head, her laughter dies in a second replaced with a horror-filled stare. She's rendered speechless.

"I have to know what Stefan's been doing for the past three years. If he's in a police database, I will have at least a clue, a vague idea."

Caroline's gaze is still fixed on his face, and in that very moment she's just wondering, why do I always have to date toxic guys? Tyler used to make me feel worthless, and Damon's craziness led me into the world of alcohol-driven sex, now he's also abusive. Well done, Miss Forbes, now what? Now who? Freddy Krueger? Or maybe Hannibal Lecter?

"Okay." She takes a deep breath, resigned and defeated. "I'll have a lunch break in a moment. I'll go with you, but you owe me."

She sees relief painted on Damon's face, but when he steps forward with his arms open, she stops him. "No touchy, Damon."

He sighs, "I know you still hate me, Barbie, but you're my only friend."

If you only knew the whole story, she muses inwardly.

* * *

They meet in the sheriff's office. Caroline's excuse to sort out her mother's things worked, and they get down to work immediately.

"Your mother has the most ridiculous password I've ever seen," Damon snickers, "Your birth date? Really?"

Caroline shrugs. Probably Liz did it just so the date never escaped her memory.

Damon spends an hour or maybe more — Caroline can't tell because she's into her mother personal notebook— but when he eventually hisses Victory! Caroline has a feeling it's going to be something big.

And it is.

"It seems that my little bro spent three years traveling all over the country, stealing things, getting into bar fights, stabbing a man with a knife, spending nights in jail, drinking his ass off and even trying to assault a woman, or a prostitute, whatever. Great job, Stef, I'm so proud of you." Damon spits, obviously. He's ashamed. Although Damon's not an angel himself, Stefan has beaten him at his own game. Because it's not about excessive drinking and whoring around, Damon rages, it's about actually becoming violent and dangerous. Damon's a bad boy, but Stefan's a criminal.

Caroline raises her eyebrows in a true astonishment. Damon has a conscience. That deserves a big WOW. Capital W.

Then she notices a change on his face, and hears him curse.

"Blondie, you might not like it but you have to see it." Damon mumbles. She hesitantly joins him in front of the computer screen. There's something at the bottom of the web page, a piece of information that Damon has highlighted.

"Often linked with N. Mikaelson?" Caroline gapes at the discovery. "What— "

"Pure coincidence, Care? I don't think so."

"It can't be true. They don't know each other, you've seen it yourself."

Damon rolls his eyes at her, she's in denial. "Read it, Caroline, read it thoroughly. They took part in the same bar fights, frequently. Miami. Los Angeles. San Fracisco. Las fucking Vegas! He was caught for using a chopping knife in the same fight Stefan— "

"He can't even chop a carrot without cutting his fingers off, Damon!" Caroline yells at him. "It's not the same person, you're wrong!" She turns on her heel furiously and stomps off the office, hissing "I'm done here!"

Damon frowns angrily. There's more to Caroline's new boyfriend that meets the eye, but Damon's smart eye sees right through Klaus-bloody-Mikaelson.

"Game on, you bastard."

* * *

The blonde storms back into the ball room making everyone's gasp at the pure fury raging inside her. She makes the stars trickle down properly, she makes the balloons and ribbons hang in the right way, she yells at no one in particular for not setting up the tables, and cringes — what a monstrosity!— at the chandelier over her head. She in a shitty mood after the argument she had with Damon, after he tried to trick her into believing she's living with a criminal under one roof. He may hate his brother right now, but she won't let him transfer his paranoia onto her.

The hours pass by and before she can even blink night falls with its darkness enveloping the town. Caroline sees people quit the ball room and soon she's the only one left. Well, everything's almost done, she shrugs and sends a message to Klaus that she's waiting for him.

To make her head occupied, she tries a black feather boa on, smiling at herself. She always wanted to have something like this. It's so sexy. She feels somebody's standing behind her back but she doesn't have time to turn around as two hands cover her eyes, making her jump. But Caroline assumes it's a surprise, so she giggles, "I didn't expect you so fast."

"I know." The voice she hears sends chills down her spine. It's not the guy she's been waiting for!

Caroline spins around.

"Tyler." Her heart beats frantically.

"Caroline," he greets her in a soft tone, "You look beautiful."

She frowns at him taking a step back. "What are you doing here?"

"I came home for a week, I don't have much classes right now."

"Already bored with your crazy college life?" She can't stop herself from throwing the nasty snark at him. He left her to be able to enjoy life to the full while in college, not being tied to any girl.

"You have no idea how sorry I am, Caroline." He says, moving forward towards her. "Those girls were nothing like you. I was stupid to let you go."

Caroline puts her hands on her hips, exasperated and, well, to put it simply — pissed off. First Damon, now Tyler! What is it, an ex-boyfriend apocalypse?

Tyler continues, "I'm graduating soon and coming back to Mystic Falls."

This catches Caroline off guard.

"I really have it well thought out, Caroline. I've changed. I want a future for us, together, here."

She looks at him like he was an alien from Mars coming to borrow a cup of sugar.

"Is this a kind of cruel joke, Tyler? Where's the camera? Where's Ashton Kutcher?" She can't believe it. She can't. Believe. It. Ashton, where the hell are you?

Tyler takes her by the hands and stares intensely into her eyes. "I've changed, Care." Caroline gags inwardly at his declaration.

"The problem is, Tyler, I've changed too." She withdraws her hands and takes the feather boa off.

"What happened when I was gone?" Tyler inquires getting nervous and uneasy. He thought she would jump right into his arms. He assumed she was waiting for him. Who else could she date in this tiny town, after all? He hoped he would have it easy — red roses, romantic dinner, a ring, and then they would ride off into the sunset. But it turns out that Caroline has a different notion of 'happily ever after.' When Caroline doesn't respond, he repeats,

"What happened, Care?"

"Too many things. I'm a different person now." Caroline gnashes her teeth trying to contain herself, trying not to lose control. An awkward silence falls between them as Tyler's brain processes the data.

Caroline just shakes her head and turns to leave when a hand falls on her shoulder and yanks her backwards. She spins angrily to face her ex-boyfriend, her face twisted with anger. But his grip on her shoulder is too strong and when he pulls her closer, his lips ready to assault hers ("Please, Tyler, don't— "), a blow to Tyler's head sends him onto the floor. Tyler's eyes try to locate the attacker, but his head is still spinning. Finally, he sees that there's a stranger standing in front of him looking angry.

"Klaus." Caroline lets out a breath of relief.

"Who's bothering you, love?" Klaus asks, looking daggers at Tyler whose eye twitches when he hears the form of endearment Caroline receives from that British guy. Lockwood jumps to his feet in an upright stance, his fists up. Caroline shivers, Tyler didn't play in the school football team just for fun — he's strong and quick, he will crush Klaus. But her man just smirks. Go on, Klaus' eyes seem to say, bring it on, little boy. Tyler prepares to deliver a blow but Klaus is faster.

A quick combo of a jab straight to Tyler's face and a powerful cross to his left side plus a high kick in the gut knock Tyler down. It would be enough, perfectly enough to teach that boy some manners, but Klaus can't stop himself. He pins his opponent to the ground and punches him again, and again. Blood trickles down Tyler's chin as he tries to pry Klaus off him, but to no avail. Klaus, although not as hunky as Tyler, surely knows how to fight. Between the surprised gasps and protests she's making, she wonders where he learned to fight like this. Her eyes widen in horror as she observes how Klaus beats Tyler black and blue, decided to thrash the living daylights out of him.

"Stop." She whispers then yells, "Klaus, stop it! You're going to kill him!" When there's no reaction from him, she shrieks, ''STOP!''

This is enough to make Klaus regain his composure. He stops in mid-punch and shakes his head. He's back to normal, looking down at the guy he's just battered, panting.

Caroline looks at him terrified and baffled. This is the second time he surprised her showing his harsh, tough side. Do painters fight like that? It hasn't been just a casual fight, it's been a set of deliberate punches that were obviously mastered and trained. He deals every blow like a trained boxer.

"Let's go home, love." He stutters and takes her by the hand. Caroline is too dumbstruck to even protest.

* * *

She is silent all the way home. In fact she realizes his car is fixed which makes her wonder what he is going to do now. The very thought of that blind psychosis she's seen in his eyes today fills her with dread. She's seen an uncontrollable beast unleashed. The way he looked while punching Tyler — in a trance, under a spell, never sated with blood— haunts her like a ghost. Klaus seems to be completely unaware of the terror running through Caroline's mind when he opens the door for her.

''I've got a surprise for you, sweetheart,'' he says as they enter the hall and walk to the living room. The whole house is plunged into darkness. When they get into the room, she sees it's dimly lit by the dozen of candles placed all over it. There's a faint sound of jazz music playing in the corner, and a bottle of champagne on the small table. The romantic atmosphere chases Caroline's anxiety away, and she forgets about everything else when he embraces her gently, and purrs into her ear,

''It's your private decade dance, sweetheart.''

She smiles against his shoulder and they both sway to the music.

_Some day he'll come along, the man I love_

_And he'll be big and strong, the man I love_

_And when he comes my way,_

_I'll do my best to make him stay._

''Your car finally works.'' She gulps, nestling her head on his shoulder. ''Are you going to leave?'

''Do you want me to leave?'' He whispers to her ear in a low seductive voice. Caroline feels shivers running down her spine, and a delicious warmth in her abdomen. When his lips move to her earlobe nibbling at it lightly, she's melting. She's melting right in his arms, her knees go weak.

''Please, stay.'' She pants out as her hands travel down his torso and rest on the leather belt he's wearing. The darkness around them, the candles and the music, and his body just inch away from her drive Caroline crazy. There's a lovely scent in the air, probably coming from the candles, but it may be as well the arousal they share. His stubble rakes against her skin as he tips her head back and places a trail of wet, hot kisses on her neck. Her grip on his shirt tightens.

''I'll stay then.'' With one swift move he undoes the zipper of her dress. It falls to the floor just like his t-shirt. Then Klaus pulls her into a hungry, passionate kiss, and she has to hold onto him in order not to lose her balance. Her bra flies across the room, so do her thong and his boxers. He wants to lift her and carry her to the bedroom, but she pushes him onto an armchair. Their hips grind against each other as she straddles him feeling how hard and ready he is. Klaus caresses her already hard nipples, massaging them, licking them, squeezing her breasts — then gasping for air when she eases herself onto him.

''Caroline— '' he can barely breathe when she starts to ride him, slowly first, but then her hips rock faster and faster so she has to support herself on his shoulders. Caroline tilts her head back, letting her blonde curls cascade down her bare back, moaning and breathing heavily.

A wave of possessiveness takes over Klaus and his hands seize her waist, guiding her up and down, his hips thrusting into her ferociously, making her whimper. _She belongs to him and to no one else._ He pumps harder back and forth. _Caroline is his_ — he messes with her hair, pulling her down into a brief but hungry kiss— _his only._ He grabs her by her butt to drive her one last time onto him, then she feels a hot liquid spilling inside of her accompanied by the guttural growl coming from his throat and she meets him in the ecstatic moment of bliss.

Her body falls on him limp and trembling from the orgasm they've just had. She cuddles up against his body, she feels his lower half pulsating like hers, their legs numb. Klaus lets his hand wander over her delicate back, reveling in the smoothness of her skin, loving the softness of her hair as he strokes it slowly, smiling to himself. This is his girl. He barely knows her, but he is sure — he feels deep down his crooked, dark heart— it's her and nobody else. Maybe because of her bright personality that clashes in such a mysterious way with the sadness and secrets she keeps hidden, buried somewhere inside, maybe it's her inner strength she desperately tries to maintain at all costs — whatever it is, she makes him feel alive.

_He'll look at me and smile, I'll understand_

_And in a little while, he'll take my hand_

_And though it seems absurd_

_I know we both won't say a word_

For the first time they sleep together in her bed upstairs. Caroline finds herself wrapped in his arms, almost unable to move. He holds her tight like there was no tomorrow.

They both wake up in the middle of the night — Caroline because she's thirsty, Klaus because he's horny, and the latter wins.

''What are you doing to me, love?'' He murmurs, placing himself between her legs, making her giggle quietly. He's ready to go again, but then he props himself on the elbows and looks down at her, his eyes concerned.

''We need condoms.'' He breathes.

''We don't.'' Caroline shakes her head, but refuses to give him any further explanation. Although his curiosity is killing him, he doesn't pester her with question. Her eyes are telling him, _don't go into this now._ He just nods.

Before his lips can initiate the foreplay again, Caroline puts a hand on his cheek, caressing it gently, and asks,

''Have you ever come into conflict with the law?'' Her questioning stare takes him aback.

''Well,'' he clears his throat, thinking about the decision he has to make right here, right now, then a sly grin appears on his face. ''If doing this— '' he plants a kiss on her shoulder, ''and this— '' his tongue leaves a long wet trail as he licks her collar bone, ''and this— '' his hand finds its way to the (deliciously wet) place between her thighs, ''is a crime, then I am more than happy to break the law once more tonight.''

Caroline's mind go fuzzy as his naked body hovers above her, his weight crashing onto her, his excitement affecting her, turning her on.

Whatever Damon thinks, Klaus is not a criminal. He wouldn't lie to her, would he?

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Now click the review button to tell me what you think, k?


	5. curiosity killed the cat

**A/N: **I've found some minor grammar mistakes in the previous chapters. I admit I'm too busy to find a beta reader and too lazy to read it over and over again... So, I'm sorry and thank you my Dear Readers for bearing with me.

. . .

Honestly, I'm not the biggest fan of Elena, especially after S3 when she had no backbone at all. That's why I'm glad that most of you like her marginal role in this fic. I wanted to focus on Caroline, still Elena's character serves a certain purpose here.

Anyways, all hell breaks loose in this chapter. ;)

* * *

**5.**

**curiosity killed the cat**

A week passes by.

Damon is still pissed off because Stefan took Elena to the decade dance. Damon's pissed off because Stefan took Elena to the movies.

Damon's pissed off because his younger brother took Elena for a ride and went back home with an extremely irritating, smug grin on his face. And with his hair messed up.

Damon's pissed off because Stefan told him that Elena was his second choice. Damon's furious because Stefan still has his eyes on Caroline, as he put it — _just in case_. Damon's desperate because he doesn't want to lose Elena, but he doesn't want to lose Caroline either. Girlfriends come and go, but friends stay. And Caroline is his friend, no matter how much she denies it.

* * *

A week passes by.

Caroline is smiling all the time. Klaus makes her happy. He makes her forget all those moments when she saw his dark side. He supports her during the day, tells her she's strong and beautiful and full of light. Caroline feels she could rule the world.

By night he traps her beneath his strong body and works miracles with his skillful tongue, his expert hands, his potent hips. He's addicted to her, not only because of her perfect body, but there's something about this girl that makes him stay by her side. Yes, he cares about her, in his own twisted way he does. It's more like ownership — but still, he cares about the things he owns.

One day, when she joins him for breakfast wearing just a thin silk robe, smiling at him kindly, her gaze warm and loving, he realizes he doesn't want this to end. He'll make this last forever even if it means he has to lie to her till the end of the world. He just has to _keep_ her no matter what.

Klaus moves to her room, converting the old one downstairs into his personal atelier. He paints, sketches, and sometimes — when he cannot stop himself, when the impulse is stronger, when the desire takes over— he takes his girl on the floor smearing paint all over their bodies in the process.

They don't talk about the past. It's the deal they made when he decided to stay in Mystic Falls. The present is what counts. The future starts slow.

* * *

A week passes by and Elena's life changes drastically when uncle John appears at her doorstep. Jenna doesn't want to let him in, but eventually he manages to enter with a bomb in the form of shocking news: he's Elena's real father. But that's not everything he has up his sleeve. He's also the new sheriff of Mystic Falls.

''Oh, and one more thing — I'm moving in. Jenna, you can stay if you promise to behave.''

Stefan doesn't like John Gilbert at all. The sheriff doesn't trust Stefan either. But the only thing John worries about is Elena's own good. When it comes to Stefan, he has a lot more at stake — like for example his freedom? Money? His life? Yeah, John Gilbert is a bad omen.

* * *

One Monday morning Caroline receives a message from Damon.

_Meet me at the Grill at 12. Important. _

She rolls her eyes, sure, everything Damon needs is important. She just wants him to leave her alone, but obviously it's of no importance to Damon. What Damon wants Damon gets.

When she enters the Grill he's already waiting for her with a glass of whiskey in one hand and a mysterious black folder in the other. He gives her an appreciative smile drooling inwardly at the sight of her wearing a pair of tight jeans and low-cut v-neck shirt underneath the jacket. (Hey, she's his friend of course, but she's also a woman, and Damon admires women in general like every healthy male on this planet. Maybe even more than that.)

"What do you want? I don't have much time." Caroline pouts.

"In a hurry to meet your boyfriend?" Damon smirks. It's his secretive, content smirk Caroline hates so much. It means he has something to tell her and she won't like it. He hands her the folder, the smirk still plastered on his face.

"Your boyfriend got kicked out of the university."

"No shit Sherlock. So what?" The blonde raises her eyebrows. What's wrong with you, Damon Salvatore?

"Do you know why?" He looks at her suspiciously.

"Things happen." She shrugs.

"Things like being put on a charge for art forgery?" Hell yeah, Damon has never been as satisfied as right now when he sees Caroline's eyes widen. Her jaw drops. They say you don't kick somebody when they're down, but Damon needs to give her a lesson. She's dating a dangerous man, and in this case the only therapy that works is a shock therapy.

"Quite lucrative, isn't it? And he was using a gun without a gun permit. And he's quite proficient in handling a knife, too. Shall I continue?"

Caroline looks at the files in her hand. All of them are the printed versions of what Damon (or rather, a hacker that Damon hired) found out in the private databases of the police and Klaus' former university. _Maybe he needed money_, Caroline thinks, _maybe there's some explanation for this. There must be a rationale behind it. He's not a criminal!_

Damon goes on, "So, as you see, you are dating a criminal, and Elena is dating my brother who, I believe, is his best buddy and— "

That throws Caroline off balance.

"I should have known! Oh God, how can I be so stupid sometimes!"

Damon grins at her thinking she finally got back down to Earth, but what she says a second later totally astounds him, "It's all about Elena!"

Damon frowns. "What? I don't understand."

"But I do, Mr. Salvatore, I do!" She has her both hands on the hips, glowering at him. "You'll do everything to get her, won't you? She chooses your badass brother over you, so you're instantly on a revenge mission, and when I don't give a flying F about your broken heart you decide to destroy my love life, too!"

"You're crazy." Damon shakes his head. "Caroline, you've seen it with your own eyes! Stefan's a criminal and so is your British boyfriend! And for a reason unknown neither to me nor to you they pretend they don't know each other! They are up to something, Caroline!" Damon hisses through the gritted teeth.

"You are obsessed, Damon!" She lashes out at him. "Girls don't want to date you 'cause you're a jerk, a drunkard and a manwhore, so you just _have_ to bring everyone down to make yourself feel better!"

Caroline stands up and turns to leave. "And you know what? I'm done with you. Forget we've ever been together, and stop treating me like a friend of yours, because toxic people like you don't have any friends."

Damon is left dumbfounded, speechless, and ruined. But if you know Damon Salvatore, then you must be well aware of the fact that he never gives up. He might have lost the fight but he won't lose the battle.

The empty glass shatters against the wall.

* * *

Caroline gets home quickly, running all the way, still angry with Damon. She just wants to snuggle into Klaus' arms and get that whole Damon-drama off her chest, but she stops dead when she hears him talking on the phone, his voice coming from the kitchen. He probably didn't hear her getting in. She tiptoes towards the room, and stays right by the entrance with her back against the wall. Eavesdropping makes her feel awful, but the burning curiosity wins. She holds her breath and listens to what he's saying…

"Yes, the painting is safe. Stefan Salvatore has it hidden."

Caroline —astonished at the words she's hearing— covers her mouth with a palm of her hand.

"Impossible. Going back to Richmond after the shooting is too risky. What if someone recognizes us?"

Caroline gulps. Richmond. Shootings. _Mom._

"In Mystic Falls. Yeah, a godforsaken town in the middle of nowhere."

She wants to run but her legs get heavy and paralyzed with fear.

"I want to talk to Maxwell— What do you mean he's not in London? Where the fuck is he then! Okay. Damn it, I'll wait, okay!"

As he hangs up cursing under his breath, Caroline dashes off, trying not to make a sound. She hides in the nearby bushes and waits until he leaves. After thirty or forty minutes Klaus finally goes out and heads towards the woods. Then she sneaks back into her house and rushes upstairs. _Damon's right, oh God, he's right!_ Her hands tremble while she's rummaging through Klaus' personal stuff.

And all this time she's been thinking that he— And that she—

That she loves him.

Caroline falls onto her bed hiding her face —ashamed, humiliated— in her hands.

She seriously thought that he loved her too.

* * *

Klaus is back soon, angry at his former mentor but relieved that he can stay longer in Mystic Falls. If he had to leave now, Caroline would ask him some inconvenient questions. He would have to lie to her again, and a web of lies would extend even further. Now he has some more time to lay the ground for a believable story he'll sell her once and for all, then he'll finish the job and return to her, and everything will be just peachy.

Yes, this sounds like a plan.

Unfortunately, he finds the house locked from the inside and his duffel bag put on the porch with a letter attached to it.

_You have one hour to leave Mystic Falls and never come back. When time's up, I'm calling the police. C._

He crumples the paper in his hand, his fists clenching angrily, his body shaking with fury. Then his eye catches a slight movement in one of the windows. She's inside, hiding from him. _Damn you, Caroline Forbes!_ He calls her, but she turns him down. Shoving the phone angrily into his pocket he growls with frustration.

The door handle doesn't even budge. Klaus goes around the house creeping like a predator, looking for a weak link, but the windows are closed tightly and so is the back door. He knows Caroline's watching him. He's back standing in front of her house again with a heavy stone in one hand.

"I think you're probably gonna want to let me in!" He shouts angrily, but the front door won't move. _So stubborn_, he sighs.

"You don't want me to do this, Caroline!"

Still no answer, just a wave of a curtain. Klaus looks around, then takes a swing, and there's a loud _bang_! as the stone hits the window. Yet the strong wooden shutters downstairs are closed, so they buckle but won't break.

He looks like a big bad wolf trying to get inside the house with three little pigs inside. He would huff and puff, certainly, but there are other ways to convince her to surrender. He grins viciously. The second stone drives a hole into her bedroom window upstairs. "Son of a—" Caroline mutters hiding from the sharp pieces of glass falling on the floor. She didn't close the shutters upstairs, well, she didn't expect him to go batshit crazy. _Silly me._

''Still not willing to negotiate?'' Klaus shouts, but Caroline remains quiet. ''Okay then.''

He disappears from the sight for a while, leading Caroline to think she's finally safe, but no, Klaus Mikaelson doesn't leave his business unfinished. When she sees him standing by the front door holding a huge metal container, her heart skips a beat. He takes a swing and hits the door with the cylinder. The door creaks and bends under the pressure. A few more hits and he batters it down, making his way inside. _Americans_, he laughs inwardly, _you live in the cardboard boxes and you dare to call them houses. _

The house is eerily quiet and still inside. Klaus looks around preparing himself for being attacked. She's probably hiding somewhere round the corner, holding a knife, trembling. He wishes it could be different... but it's not.

"Caroline," he sings, "come out, come out, wherever you are." He quickly checks all the rooms downstairs since there's only three of them, and goes upstairs led by his instinct.

"Don't be angry, love." He croons. "Come on, I know you're here."

Caroline sees his boots stomp slowly around her bedroom, the floor creaks under him. She's sure he can hear her heart beating frantically like a bird in a cage. She's lying transfixed under her bed, wishing he won't hit on the idea that she could fit down there. Her whole body is shaking, her chin quivering. _Please, go away, leave me alone, plea__—_

—a hand clasps around her right wrist and drags her forcefully out of her hiding place. Before she can scramble for the door, his body weighs her down pinning her to the floor, her arms locked over her head with his hands. Klaus is sitting astride over her panting heavily.

"Hiding from me? Not smart, Caroline." He hisses. Caroline's eyes fill with horror and tears, and she panics. The blonde starts to writhe under him, not noticing that her body rubbing against his just turns him on. He groans, slamming her body against the floor, finally stopping her from fidgeting. He sees how her face twists with contempt, utter contempt for him.

"You— You—" She seethes, but can't find the right words.

"Shhh." He leans forward, his head hovering inches away from hers so their noses almost touch. "Tell me, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"You liar!" An angry tear rolls down her cheek. She's not sad or depressed. She's raging inside. "You were lying to me all the time!" She makes an attempt to yank her hands out of his grip, but his steel-like arms keep her down.

"I was protecting you, Caroline." Klaus brings his lips to her ear. "All I ever did was meant to keep you safe and happy." He can barely control himself around her in this position, being on top of her, feeling her body tense under him.

"How could you—" She whimpers, and then feels his lips suck at her neck. _Oh God, not now_, she squeezes her eyes, hating the way her body betrays her right now. Klaus, on the other hand, grins satisfied with her body's response. He buries his head in the crook of her neck and sighs,

"My sweet Caroline." He inhales the delightful, fruity scent of her hair _—strawberries,_ he muses— and he stays still for a moment, resting on top of her, feeling her heart pounding. Caroline closes her eyes wishing this nightmare would fade away. But it's real and it's happening right now. His cruel lips crash onto hers, absorbing her, making her shiver with excitement against her own will. He kisses her violently, taking what he wants from her. And she surrenders, Caroline surrenders to his strength, becoming infected with his lust as he keeps on torturing her. He kisses her long and hard — there's no time for gentle caresses right now. He's craving for her, in every sense and way possible. Caroline becomes aware of his state as his hips grind roughly against hers. Her arms go numb, still pinned to the floor. _No, she can't surrender, she can't__—_

Klaus releases her arms letting his hands roam freely over her body. _Fight! Now!_ Caroline's brain yells at her, but soon her eyes go hazy while she arches her back, giving in to the pleasure.

"Caroline, love," Klaus wheezes between the kisses he's showering her with, the lust he feels consuming him, then—

—the doorbell rings.

_The fucking doorbell rings!_ Klaus growls angrily, trying to ignore the sound, but whoever comes to pay them a visit is very persistent. With one swift move Klaus yanks her up to a standing position and grabs one of her scarves that lie on a chair.

"What are you doing?" Caroline protests, but he's stronger and quicker, and she ends up tied to a radiator. _So much for the movie cliche_, she mumbles before he gags her mouth with another scarf.

The doorbell's still ringing.

"Be a good girl. Don't make me hurt you, sweetheart." He places the last kiss on her forehead and goes downstairs. She follows him with her eyes, then sighs, looking at her bound wrists.

"Fonofabif!"

* * *

Klaus approaches the door hoping it's not that nosy older Salvatore. The guy has been accidentally bumping into Klaus in many places lately, and Klaus is too clever to assume it's a pure coincidence. If Damon's standing outside, Klaus will just shoot him right in that empty, crazy head.

He jerks the door open, ready to attack the unexpected guest— and freezes instantly. Those thin lips turning into a malicious grin, this sharp hooked nose, and gold-rimmed glasses...

"Good afternoon, Niklaus."

"Professor Maxwell." Klaus chokes out, completely shocked. They told him Maxwell was out of London, but no one knew he was heading to Mystic Falls. Klaus gulps. This man never ceases to astound him, still he gives him creeps even after all those years.

"I hope I'm not intruding." His heavy Scottish accent hasn't changed at all. The man is short and slightly overweight like the most of people in their sixties, and he's wearing a tweed suit, and carries a walking stick with a golden, finely carved knob and a metallic cleat. Maxwell looks like a stereotypical old-school gentleman... the grotesque style.

"Please," Klaus opens the door wide, "come in."

* * *

**Dun dun dun dun!**

**TBC**

* * *

Any thoughts, my Dear Readers? :)


	6. what doesn't kill you

**A/N: **Well, as you may know from my tumblr, I've written most of it being drunk and frustrated. It's shorter than usual, and unedited, but it was either this or no new chapter till June 26, because I'm still pretty busy.

So, this is it. Enjoy?

* * *

**6.**

**what doesn't kill you**

* * *

When one has not had a good father, one must create one.

— Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

John Gilbert has never been a number one dad. In fact, he has never been a father. But now, when the time has come, he will take care of his daughter, and, honestly, he doesn't give a damn about the fact that his little girl ( .ha.) is now 21 and capable of living on her own. He is her father.

Every single person who comes from this godforsaken town has a secret. John is no exception.

Twenty-one years ago John abandoned his daughter in Mystic Falls without leaving any message. He just disappeared without a trace. Liz Forbes took his place as the sheriff.

As he sits sprawled on a swivel chair in his new office, John Gilbert takes his phone and types down a number. He knows it by heart because his own memory is the only safe place to store this number.

After a minute the man he's calling picks up.

"It's John Gilbert. I need to know everything about Stefan Salvatore. Yes, it ends with e. And Marc, I mean everything, even the goddamn size of his shoe. Every fucking detail."

He is Elena's father. And he knows best what's good for her. That Salvatore is surely not, and John will prove his point. His job has taught him not to ignore a gut feeling. And he has a feeling that Stefan Salvatore hides more than just wicked plan to seduce John's daughter.

* * *

"What's your plan, Stefan?"

"What do you mean?" Stefan grins lying in front of a giant TV screen. Damon isn't in the mood for charades. He grabs the remote control and turns TV off.

"Hey!" Stefan protests. "I was actually watching it!" He gets up from the expensive leather couch and faces his brother. Damon's fuming with anger, and Stefan can't help but wonder what has pissed his big bro off.

"What are you doing here?" Damon hisses, the tension between them is growing. This time Stefan is sure he won't weasel out of this conversation so easily.

Seeing his brother's confusion, Damon decides to get straight to the point.

"What was Van Gogh doing under your bed?"

He sees that amazement that flashes through Stefan's face. Damon's most powerful strength is that people often take him for a fool, and then it turns out that the fool is in fact the king of scheming.

"Come on, he's long dead, he couldn't— "

"Don't try your lame jokes on me, Stefan!" Damon growls. "What was Starry Night Over the Rhone doing under your fucking bed?"

Stefan's face changes from confused and awkward to wrathful and tempestuous. _It won't be a nice brotherly bonding moment_, Damon assumes right before Stefan grabs him by the shirt and throws across the room. He lands on the floor totally astounded. Stefan launches at him and pins him to the floor.

"It is not your business, brother," Stefan snaps, "and if I were you, I'd rather mind my own."

"Too late," Damon chokes out with satisfaction, "it's gone."

Stefan stops moving and stares speechless at his brother.

"What the—"

"It's my only leverage, so if I were you, brother, I'd rather let me do my business." He grins smugly at Stefan.

"What do you want?" Stefan releases Damon, brushes down his pants and raises from the floor. So does Damon.

"You'll leave Elena alone. But before you do anything, I want you to tell me the truth. How do you know Klaus Mikaelson? What were you doing during all those years? And don't lie to me, I did my research, too."

Stefan looks at Damon with so much hate and fury in his eyes that if looks could kill, Damon would be already six feet under.

"For fuck's sake, Damon! It's bigger than just you and I! You have no fucking idea what are you meddle in!" Stefan hisses. "If you don't give me back what's , the girl gets hurt. You have my guarantee."

"You hurt Elena, the painting ends up in flames." Damon shrugs trying looking cool.

"I'm not talking about Elena, stupid." Stefan snarls. "I'm talking about the blonde."

* * *

Professor Maxwell, in his impeccable suit, sits down in the living room, his eyes wandering around the walls. _Terrible design_, he muses looking at the room, _what a tasteless decor_. He stops pondering when Klaus hands him a glass of whiskey. It has always been his favourite. Before he takes a sip he brings the glass to his nose, silently reveling in the perfection of its sharp penetrating scent. Then his lips touch the liquid but only slightly, then he licks his lips with satisfaction. He's a real connoisseur. They sit in a complete silence, save for the ticking of a small clock that stands near the TV, next to the pile of DVDs.

"I must say your visit is quite unexpected." Klaus sighs eventually, observing his mentor carefully, scanning his face — there's something different about the man.

"Well, it's not business that brings me here." Maxwell swallows the second sip of his drink and smacks his lips. "This time it's more like a personal problem."

"Personal?" Klaus raises his eyebrows. Maxwell simply nods.

"I came here because I need to sort out one important matter. It cannot wait."

"I'm all ears then." Klaus gulps down some of the whiskey that's been left on the bottom of his glass.

"You know that I've been always treating you like a son. My lovely Dominique and I never had children, but since the day I saw you on that bridge I knew you were different than others."

Yes, Klaus remembers that day, too. It still haunts him sometimes, during long sleepless nights. Tatia's face the second before he pulled the trigger —shock, panic, terror. Her empty eyes the second after the first bullet went through her heart. He wasn't content with just one shot. He shot her twice. If there had been more bullets, he would have fired the entire magazine. Later that night Maxwell told him, "a true killer shoots only once." Klaus never broke that rule again.

"You changed my life, Professor. I hope you know how much I respect you."

"I do. And I am very proud of you, Niklaus. Although you're not my blood, you're my son."

This couldn't be more true. A gangster boss has been like a father to Klaus. Isn't it ironic that Klaus' own father — a tough cop— hated his guts? Maybe it's some twisted psychological complex that makes Klaus do everything to spite his father. Yes, every time he reads about the mysterious Artist who's still on the loose, elusive and so sly, he feels a deep, immense satisfaction. His father has been after Klaus for so many years, yet Klaus is always one step ahead.

"There are things in life that cannot be changed, and I'm here because of them. I need you to— "

"HANDS UP!"

Both Klaus and Maxwell jump to their feet looking utterly surprised and stunned. Caroline's standing in the doorway, firmly holding a gun aimed directly at the two of them. Whereas Klaus stands there speechless, Maxwell regains his composure in a moment. Years of experience have taught him to never lose control.

"I told you I know how to handle a gun." Caroline spits, her eyes focused on Klaus' face.

"And this is the lady you stay with for the time being, I guess." The older man smirks, getting Caroline's attention. He reminds her of that penguin guy from a Batman movie. Cold, creepy. Scary.

"Caroline," Klaus says slowly, "put the gun down. You'll hurt yourself."

"Shut up!" She yells, making Klaus' wince. Does he really think she's a dumb little blonde?

"You had your chance, Klaus. Now I'm calling the police." Although her grip on the gun stays steady, her slightly shaking voice gives her away.

"Does she know everything, Niklaus?" Maxwell sighs, shaking his head, obviously displeased. He doesn't need any answer, because he sees it all in Klaus' eyes. Without hesitation he reaches into the pocket of his suit, ignoring Caroline and the gun aimed at him, and takes out a pistol. A professional one, already equipped with a silencer. He points it at Caroline with a devilish smile. Her eyes widen, _What the hell! _

"Never underestimate you enemy, little girl, do not hesitate, and always be prepared."

"Professor— " Klaus starts, but the man hushes him with a gesture.

"Klaus, take your gun," Maxwell says and Klaus follows his order, pulling the gun from behind his belt, "now, please get rid of her."

Caroline blinks twice, taken aback by the impressive boldness of the intruder. Not only is he not afraid of her holding a gun, but he also aims his own weapon at her, with a nasty smirk playing on his lips. He, too, thinks she wouldn't do it, both men assume she is unable to pull the trigger.

Caroline blood boils. Klaus, on the other hand, freezes.

"What do you mean, professor?" His heart is racing. He could never—

"Kill her. She knows too much."

The blonde gasps as she realizes that the stranger, that weirdo, really wants her dead — and what's worse, he'll make sure she ends up this way.

"Kill. Her."

They face each other with guns ready to fire, and with Klaus right between them, not sure at whom he should be pointing his gun. His dilemma doesn't go unnoticed.

"No hesitation, Niklaus." Maxwell hisses. "Don't let your heart do anything stupid."

"Professor, there are other ways to make her keep her mouth shut, we don't have to—" Klaus tries to argue, but his mentor is uncompromising as always.

"I'll do you the last favor, then." The old man grimaces and turns to the blonde. Caroline gulps. Her finger on the trigger twitches. Maxwell grins viciously.

They both cock their guns._ Kill or be killed._

"Don't— !" Klaus yells and launches forward.

— but one of the hands keeping the gun is faster and it pulls the trigger first.

A true killer shoots only once. The body falls to the floor.

Klaus' eyes go wide, his jaw drops down, and he stares down gaping, not able to catch a breath.

His voice breaks as he whispers, "What have you done?"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Sooo? Who shot who? Any thoughts? :)


	7. thrill killing

**7.**

**thrill killing**

* * *

Night comes and swallows Mystic Falls.

Caroline is sitting in a corner, still shell-shocked and abstracted.

Klaus is taking care of the body.

Caroline's paleness, absent stare, and frozen posture make her resemble a porcelain doll. Scary, deadly puppet.

Klaus acts on impulse. When there's a dead body, the first thing you should do is to get rid of it. Effectively. He usually burned them, but he can't do this to his mentor. Maxwell has been his guide down the dark path of crime.

Caroline feels empty. Not because she just killed someone. She fired the gun not thinking twice, not trying to negotiate, she just chose the easier way which turned out to be the most difficult one. _Get rid of her. Kill her._ She doesn't know why it evoked such a fury inside her. But the rage at that moment was like a drug. It enveloped her like a fog, clouding her judgment. And it felt... _empowering_.

Klaus feels empty because he lost the only one father he had. Creepy, cruel, and demanding as he was, Maxwell taught Klaus everything he knew. Klaus never liked being a part of the Organization, he hated standing in the line with other members, so he appreciated the freedom Maxwell granted him. Now Klaus has to bury his mentor, and he should be grieving over Maxwell's death, but all he can think about is the last order Maxwell gave him.

_Kill_ _her._

No matter how much he respected his professor, Klaus is sure he would have shot Maxwell instead of Caroline. She's been faster, though. Now she's paralyzed with shock she's suffered, she's broken, and it would break Klaus' heart, too, if he had one.

The morning dawns, but it doesn't bring any hope.

* * *

_"What have you done?" Klaus' voice quivers as he's shaking his head in disbelief. Caroline doesn't let go of the gun like every person who accidentally shoots somebody. No, Caroline doesn't drop the gun with revulsion _— _she holds it for a few moments, her hands slightly shaking but her grip on the pistol doesn't grow weaker. Her heart is beating frantically. Blood rushes to her brain. She's... feeling high. _

_Maxwell is lying on the floor dead as a doornail, his eyes wide open, and there's an utterly terrifying, ghoulish grin on his lips. It makes her sick. Caroline closes her eyes._

* * *

She can't sleep all night. She's just sitting in a corner of the living room silent and motionless. Klaus is wondering if she's actually breathing. Every time he wants to make contact with her, she childishly closes her eyes hoping that it can make her invisible. So he sits down next to her hugging his knees, waiting for her to wake up from the stupor. After two hours of waiting he finally disappears upstairs, leaving Caroline on the floor.

Klaus is back soon with two duffel bags packed full. It brings Caroline back to Earth. She raises her eyes and looks at him puzzled.

"Are you leaving?" She whispers, not sure whether she would be able to cope with all this if he left her now. No matter how much she thinks she hates him sometimes, she feels helpless without him. To be honest, she doesn't really know what she feels anymore.

"No." He kneels down to face her. "_We_ are leaving." His voice sounds as emotionless as Caroline feels right now. Empty.

"What?" Her icy-blues bore into him.

Klaus' fists clench. He's fighting with himself, trying to stay calm.

"Caroline," he hisses, "do you know who he was?"

The girl shakes her head.

"He was— " Klaus' nerves are on the edge.

Something breaks inside him.

"He was a British godfather for fuck's sake!" He leashes out. "He was the fucking boss! What do you think his people are doing right now? They are on their way to Mystic Falls, and if they miraculously find his body, we are both dead!"

Caroline's eyes widen as he keeps on shouting, shaking with anger.

"They'll kill you, and then they'll kill me for not avenging his death, for not killing you when I had the chance!" Klaus starts pacing up and down the room.

"Then kill me." Caroline says — it sounds louder than she thought it would. Klaus stops abruptly and turns to her, his eyes filled with... _Is it resentment?_ Caroline wonders. Is he really offended by what she's said?

He gets to her so fast Caroline can barely take a breath, and then he pins her to the wall she's been sitting by. His pupils dilate as he cups her head into his hands and bring it closer to his face. He's panting heavily trying to cool down. His lips form a thin, angry line.

"I could never kill you. Never." He takes a deep breath. "Do you understand me?"

She just nods, her stare fixed on his eyes, her lips dry, her voice stuck in her throat. The way he looks at her makes her dizzy.

"Come on," he urges her, "let's go."

As they leave Mystic Falls Caroline asks herself how on Earth she ended up with a murderer on her side and a murder on her scorecard. And to think that she used to consider Tyler boring and predictable. Right now she would give everything to have a boring, predictable life.

Or would she, really?

* * *

Elena rolls out of Stefan's bed and goes to the bathroom wearing only a makeshift robe to cover herself. _That's funny_, Stefan smirks, _a few moments ago she was such a naughty girl and now she's wearing a bed sheet like a prude_. While she's taking a shower, Stefan stretches out in the bed and looks at his cell phone. Three missed calls, all of them from Klaus. Before he can call his friend back the doorbell rings. Stefan jumps out of the bed, puts on a pair of jeans and not bothering to put anything else he heads towards the door.

To his utter surprise, there are two men standing in his doorway, both wearing black suits and dark sunglasses. They look like secret agents — and this impression couldn't be more misleading. Stefan knows those guys. What he also knows is that they mean trouble. Capital T.

"Slater. Trevor." Stefan greets them. The most trusted — and the most dangerous thugs he knows— men that serve Maxwell are here, in Mystic Falls, he gulps. _And the painting is temporarily out of range because of my asshole brother. What a p__erfect day to die._

"How can I help you?" Stefan decides to play it cool.

"We're looking for Klaus Mikaelson." Slater says harshly. Stefan raises an eyebrow. So, they are here for Klaus? How do they know?

"I haven't seen him in a while. He's staying at his girlfriend's. Caroline Forbes. Cute. Blonde. Nice boo— "

"We checked. Nobody's home." Trevor cuts in sending shivers down Stefan's spine. Those two crooks are to be avoided at all costs. Even Stefan, a guy who kills without blinking, feels uncomfortable around them.

Then Elena comes up out of nowhere wearing a robe, normal bathrobe this time, looking confused.

"Stefan, what's going on?" She frowns.

"Do you know where Caroline is right now?" Stefan asks her, and she sees he's worried.

"Oh, right. She texted me some time ago. She went on a short trip with Klaus. You know, those romantic jaunts we don't go for anymore?" Elena's cocked eyebrow is very suggestive. Stefan slaps himself mentally, _women and their jabbering_. But he's relieved to hear nothing serious happened. Just a trip. Lovebirds went on a trip to enjoy themselves and fuck their brains out. Now he knows the reason for those missing calls from Klaus.

"And haven't you seen the boss by any chance?" Slater's tone softens a little.

"Maxwell's missing?" Stefan gapes. Wow, that's a shocker.

"Not your business, you're just a pawn. We need to talk to Klaus."

"Well, it seems you'll have to wait." Stefan smirks. The pawn thing offended him, so he won't make it easier for them.

"There's only one main road leading to and out of Mystic Falls. You could catch up with them soon." Elena, feeling neglected and ignored, bravely decides to put in her pennyworth. Stefan rolls his eyes.

"Aren't we smart." Slater grins at Elena. "Thank you very much, Miss Gilbert."

The crooks get back into their car, and there's only a squeal of tyres — then they're gone.

"Wait a minute." Elena breathes out with a shudder. "How come the know my name?"

Stefan just sighs and closes the door.

* * *

They stay at a roadside motel, nothing fancy, just some rooms to rent. Klaus tosses their bags on the floor and sits in a shabby armchair (_It probably remembers the Civil War_, Klaus muses with disgust), thinking about their next move. Caroline has not said a word since they left Mystic Falls. She just kept staring blankly into space. Klaus has to admit, this silence is killing him because she's been always the one to talk. Now, without her light and passion, what can he do?

The blonde sits on the double bed and looks at Klaus. He seems to be deep in thought. Caroline studies his features. How is it possible that such a talented, handsome man is a cold-blooded killer? First he's chasing her, threatening her, then he's kissing her on the floor (and oh my God, she's kissing him back...), and then she ends up tied to the radiator. To make matters worst, an hour later she joins the killer club, and now she's hiding from a goon squad in a sleazy motel in the middle of nowhere. Is this what you call evolution, Mr. Darwin?

Her gaze rests on his face, his eyes are now closed as he's thinking intensely about something Caroline has no idea. Eventually, she clears her throat.

"Was he somebody important to you?"

"He was like a father to me." Klaus says with his eyes still shut.

"Oh." Caroline breath quickens. Then she remembers. "Klaus." She calls him to make him open his eyes and look at her.

"Who shot my mom?" She asks, partially afraid, partially bold. He is taken aback but doesn't try to avoid this conversation.

"I don't know." He sighs. "I don't remember shooting any woman, but there again, everything was happening so fast. I think it was Stefan, but I _can't_ tell you it wasn't me for sure." She's silent for a while, processing what she's just learned.

"Thank you for your honesty, then." Caroline shrugs and walks to the window. It's getting dark outside. They must have been driving for hours. She didn't even notice it.

Klaus joins her by the window. His hand impulsively reaches to touch her hair, but Caroline winces and moves away from him.

"Please." She says calmly, but it sounds more like a warning.

"I'll keep you safe, Caroline." He whispers, taking a step forward. Caroline wants to move back, but something stops her. Somehow she knows he's not going to hurt her. His arms embrace her and she clings onto him, finally letting a frustrated sob out.

"Shh. It's okay. It's okay, you're safe." Klaus has never held a woman in such a way before. Before Caroline appeared in his life, he had never comforted anyone. Even when their mother died he didn't know how to make Rebekah feel better. He's not a soft type. He's not a compassionate care bear. He does not give away free hugs.

He's a murderer, a hit man, a butcher. He kills without remorse, escapes unscathed, always collects his payment.

When he owns something, he protects it. And now he owns Caroline. Nobody will take her away from him. And he won't let her go.

Just when Klaus is about to find her lips with his own and kiss her like there's no tomorrow — he just _needs_ her, he's addicted to that bold little creature, he can't help it— somebody knocks on the door. They jump apart like they were just badly burnt, and look towards the door. The knocking doesn't stop. Caroline looks at Klaus scared and shivering.

"Stay here." He commands and gets to the door. When he opens it, he sees two familiar faces in front of him.

Cold sweat appears on his forehead.

"What do you want?" Klaus asks not bothering to exchange pleasantries.

"Sorry to disturb your romantic outing." Slater smirks bitterly. "We've been looking for you in Mystic Falls, but well... There is a matter that can't wait."

_Really_? Klaus thinks. He heard the same thing from Maxwell. What's going on?

"Can we talk about it outside?"

"We would rather keep it secret and quiet here." Trevor states and doesn't even wait to be invited in. They both just get inside, nodding to Caroline. She gasps when a gun pops up right against Trevor's head. Klaus is standing behind the guy, his face tense.

"Whatever you want from me, let the girl go or I'll shoot you." He hisses.

Slater shakes his head with resignation.

"Always so uptight, Klaus. We're not here to kill you, man."

"So why are you here?" The gun is still pointed at Trevor, but the man doesn't show any sign of fear. _Of course he won't_, Caroline thinks, _he's a goddamn gangster. _

"We're here because it's our duty now." Slater says, and he's dead serious about it.

"What?" Klaus snorts but lowers the gun. He knows there's a code of ethics present in the Organization, and if they wanted to kill him, they would just do it.

"Read this." Slater hands Klaus a sheet of paper hidden in a fancy envelope.

"What is it?"

"Maxwell's last will." Trevor says, and seeing Klaus' confusion, he adds, "The old man went missing, he left a goodbye note and his last will. He was sick, Klaus. He was _dying_. So he decided to leave the Organization before his sound mind leaves him. He wanted to go away as a strong man, not a cabbage in a hospital. After he left London we haven't heard of him. It's very probable that he committed suicide. But of course, we'll keep on looking for him. We're all sorry for your loss, since Maxwell treated you like a son. "

Klaus looks at Trevor speechless and dumbfounded. So this was the reason for Maxwell's visit. He was dying. He wanted to say goodbye to the only son he had. But...

"But why are you coming to me here?" Klaus chokes out. He can barely speak because of all those thoughts storming right now in his head.

"We're here to pledge our loyalty to you." Trevor says and Slater nods solemnly.

"I don't understand."

"Maxwell chose you as his successor."

Klaus jaw drops. He definitely did not see this coming.

Caroline, who's been listening to the whole talk like in a trance, hypnotized, now snaps out to reality. They don't suspect anything and hopefully they will never know. And they want Klaus to be...

"You are the new leader." Slater announces and shakes Klaus' hand. "King's dead, long live the king."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**: Uh-oh! Our birds are treading on thin ice now!

No cliffie this time :) I really wanted to, but nooo, I couldn't do this to you again.

Any klaroline feels, my Dear Readers?


	8. killing me softly

**A/N:** I'll be quite busy till Sunday, so it's an extra-super-fast update for you my Dear Readers.

* * *

**8.**

**killing me softly**

* * *

Klaus' fingers are itching for a cigarette. This habit of his has gained the upper hand but here it is, the problem of being on a plane — you are not allowed to smoke. So his right hand is twitching and his fingers are dancing to a melody playing in his head.

Caroline is curious what melody is stuck in his mind, but she won't ask him. No, she's too proud to talk to him now after he just took her by the hand and dragged to a plane.

_We're going to London_, he says, _we have to_. They really have to, because there's a party organized by Dominique Maxwell to commemorate her husband's death and to honour the new leader. It's business. It's his duty.

_I can stay in Mystic Falls, you don't need me there_, Caroline tries to wriggle out of this, but Klaus is unrelenting.

_You're going. I need to keep an eye on you until I get everything under control_, he says, not telling her the truth that she is simply tied to him by what she did to Maxwell and there's no way back. That it's not just the matter of a week or two, it's a matter of years. He doesn't tell her the truth because he knows it best that nobody feels good locked in a cage, and this is where Caroline will be living from now on. Once in the Organization, always in the Organization.

Contrary to what you may be thinking, he's not thrilled about his new role. Not at all. He used to be a lone wolf, free and independent, now he has to run a dirty business with hundreds of people under him. And it's not just about killing people. It's about actually doing business.

Caroline sighs. There's a gloomy gangster on her left and a grinning gangster on her right. Yes, Stefan is with them on the plane. While Klaus is contemplating something, with a frown on his face and his fingers still beating out an unknown rhythm, Stefan is staring at Caroline with a dumb but vicious smile. Caroline hates to admit it, but Damon's been right.

Stefan doesn't know about what happened. No one knows. Caroline is considered Klaus' trophy girlfriend for the time being, and well, it doesn't exactly flatter her, but it's better to be a trophy girlfriend than a walking target.

Still, both Stefan's Cheshire grin and Klaus' grim frown are deeply unsettling.

* * *

The hotel they are staying at is nothing but a feast of luxury. Marble, expensive fabric, antiques and an open bar downstairs. Caroline grits her teeth when she sees a king-sized bed in the apartment she and Klaus are ("—of course, love, isn't it obvious?") sharing. She's well aware of his smirk, that suggestive smirk, the smirk boys wear when they want to make girls feel embarrassed. It works perfectly fine for her cheeks go red instantly.

The awkward moment is interrupted by her cell phone ring melody, Lily Allen singing happily _fuck you, fuck you very, very mu-u-uch_— (Of course it's melody she chose for Damon.)

"Put him on the speaker phone." Klaus commands, his face turning from smug to irritated. ''Do it.''

Caroline can't argue with him, so she takes a deep breath before saying out loud,

"What do you want, Damon?"

"Where the hell are you, Blondie?" Damon's voice sounds worried and pissed off which means he's sober. If he was drunk, his fury would make the phone rise up in the air and hit her in the head.

"Currently away from Mystic Falls, as you probably know." Caroline says dryly.

"Other state?"

"Something like that." She looks warily at Klaus whose frown is so ominous it makes her shiver.

"Are you with that smooth criminal?" _Ouch_, Caroline thinks seeing Klaus' frown, _here we go..._

"Yes." She gulps.

"Damn it, Barbie, I told you— "

"I know, okay! I. Know." She cuts him off, wishing Damon would just shut up.

"You know? You know and you go with that psycho anyways? Caroline, he's a criminal!"

Klaus eyes widen as they bore into Caroline's, this time they are cold and cruel, and all Caroline can think of right now is, _Oh snap._

"Damon, I'm with Klaus and Stefan," she gives up, "don't worry, I'll be fine. Don't do anything stupid." And she hangs up, then puts the phone slowly on the glass coffee table. She inhales sharply seeing Klaus' tense face.

"So this is how you know about me?" He hisses. "From that pathetic asshole?" Oh God, she feels the storm coming, his blood boiling, his breath quickening.

"No," she shakes her head, "um, I mean not only. I heard you talking on the phone that day, and it all made sense then." The blonde feels a pressure in her chest, she's choking on fear.

"I swear I'll kill the bastard!" He growls, taking her phone and throwing it — Caroline gasps— at the wall, _smashing_ the device.

"Please, he just wanted to know what his brother was doing all those years." Caroline's trembling as she takes two steps backwards. Klaus moves forward closing the gap between them, trapping her between his body and a wooden wardrobe, glaring daggers at her, making her freeze against him.

"What was between you two, huh?" His nostrils flare.

"What?" Caroline chokes out, unable to dodge his question. It's inevitable. She feels her mouth run dry.

"You've heard me. Why is he so interested in your life?" Klaus is observing her, scanning her face, analyzing her every gesture, every facial expression she makes.

"H— He's just trying to be a good friend, I guess." Caroline cracks a faint smile but is soon falters as well.

"Really?" Klaus ironically cocks an eyebrow. "Let me ask you a straightforward question then. Did you sleep with him?" She notices he's also afraid of the answer. His eyes are saying, _tell me that you didn't, tell me what I want to hear, lie to me if you have to_. But she's already caught up in the web of lies so complex she isn't sure whether it is possible to break free at all. Look where it's led her.

Caroline squeezes her eyes shut and whispers, "Yes. Long time ago."

Suddenly there's no weight pressing her against the wardrobe. Before she can open her eyes, the door shuts with a loud bang, and she's left alone in the room.

* * *

_"So this is what you were doing when you texted me you're busy!" Klaus shouts at the naked brunette that covers herself with a blanket, her dark curls tangled, the black eyeliner smeared around her eyes._

_"It's not her fault, brother, let me explain." Elijah tries to placate him, but is it even possible to calm your brother down when he walks in on you and his girlfriend? Not really. _

_Klaus takes an angry step forward, but then he stops, throws Tatia a reproachful look, and leaves Elijah's apartment, the sound of the door slamming shut is the last statement he makes. _

_She catches up with him, follows him shouting, begging him to give her a chance to explain. Please, Klaus, I need you to understand_— _! _

_He pulls the trigger. _

_Maybe if she hadn't run after him that night she would be still alive now._

* * *

He's chain smoking on the hotel roof when Stefan finds him. He throws a cigarette end away and lights up next one.

"Easy there," Stefan steals the cigarette from Klaus' mouth and has a drag. Klaus is so mad at Caroline that he's not even protesting, he just lights up a new cigarette.

"Let me guess. Trouble in paradise?" Stefan lets out a cloud of smoke.

"Not your business." Klaus sulks.

"Caroline that is." His friend nods knowingly.

Klaus seems to be fighting with himself for a while but finally he gives up and asks,

"Do you know that your brother has a soft spot for her?"

"Sure."

"What!" Klaus almost chokes on the smoke. "And you didn't tell me!"

"She's with you, isn't she?" Stefan rolls his eyes. Well, he's got a point. "So what's your problem, mate?"

"He's _our_ problem, _mate_!" Klaus snorts. "I hope you keep him under control, I'd hate to have to teach him a lesson." _What am I saying, I'd love to kick his ass._

"He won't be a nuisance, I can assure you."

"A nuisance is what he'll always be, I just want him to keep his mouth shut and stay away from my girl." Klaus stubs the cigarette out and walks away.

* * *

_She saw him once or twice, hanging at the Grill. Alone. A new bad boy on duty, she thinks, but her eyes dart to his side every few seconds. _

_''Who's that girl over there, that blonde eye candy?'' A dark haired guy asks the bartender after downing a glass of whiskey._

_''You mean, Caroline Forbes? She's our cheerleader commander-in-chief.'' Matt shrugs knowing her reputation. She's rather desperate for attention, and bossy. A queen bee —but not of the highest caliber. Tyler Lockwood dumped her, so she's drinking her sorrows away._

_''A cheerleader you're saying.'' The new guy winks at her when he catches her looking at him (discreetly, which means she's staring). Suddenly Caroline pretends she's not noticing him and the blonde becomes extremely interested in the local newspaper. Small ads have never been so absorbing. _

_''Drink for you.'' Matt appears by her side and puts down a colorful mixture with a cocktail umbrella in it. _

_Sex on the beach? Seriously? Caroline raises her eyebrows. ''From...?'' _

_''That guy over there.'' Her heart skips a beat when she sees that it's a gift from no one else but the mysterious stranger she's been observing lately. Oh God, he's coming here. He's coming here. He's..._

_''Cocky much?'' Caroline pouts trying to keep her chin up and look proud. It's not an easy task since his pale blue eyes are so tantalizing Caroline could just stare into them for the rest of her life. _

_''Very much.'' The stranger smirks and sits down facing her. _

_''I'm Damon.'' He tilts his head to one side, eying her up and down. His tremendous self-confidence is making her blush. He grins satisfied with the effect he's having on her. ''And it's a pleasure to meet you, Caroline.'' _

* * *

He finds his girl in their room, she's sipping cuba libre and sitting in a comfortable armchair, her knees pulled up under her chin. He pours himself a glass of whiskey, adds some ice, and joins her resting down on a couch.

Klaus and Caroline stay like this for a while, both silent, with their lips pressed tight, occasionally taking a sip of their drinks.

Klaus knows he's not squeaky-clean. He's not a saint. He admits that no matter how complicated her past is, his is surely ten times darker, or even more.

Maybe it's crazy — it probably is— but when he imagines any other man holding her in his arms, kissing her delicate skin, undressing her— It makes him so furious he could tear them apart. Klaus remembers that blind rage that almost made him kill Tyler Lockwood. Right now, if Damon appeared in the doorway Klaus wouldn't be able to stop himself from beating the older Salvatore to death. Not this time.

His eyes never leave Caroline, they are fixed on her although his gaze seems absent. She wonders where are his thoughts now.

Well, it doesn't take much time before his train of thoughts is derailed, and her cuba libre spills over the expensive piece of furniture as two strong hands yank her up from the armchair and pull her into a tight embrace. His greedy lips claim hers, burning Caroline with the intoxicating mix of nicotine and alcohol. It makes her head spin.

One of his hands grips her hair, messing with it, keeping her head up, while the other travels to her back and sneaks under her t-shirt, hovering over her bare back, feeling the goosebumps on her skin. He smiles against her lips as his hand slides down to her waist and brushes her hip bone eliciting a quiet moan from her. (He must remember to buy her more of those drop waist skinny jeans, he decides.)

Caroline feels a familiar heat in her abdomen, an unconscious, lustful throbbing for him while he's kissing her hungrily on the lips, kiss after kiss, tugging at her lower lip, biting her, their tongues fighting for dominance, but he's stronger. (_Of course_, he smirks.)

With these kisses he's taking his revenge on every man that touched her.

His hand stroking her flat stomach aims at every man that held her close.

When he grabs her by her hips and presses her even harder against him — when he earns a deep, yearning sigh from her— it's his payback.

One moment he picks her up, the next he's already on top of her, back with a vengeance. He settles down between her thighs, right where he belongs. And Caroline belongs to him (_and to him only!_ he remarks while undressing her).

When he buries his head in the crook of her neck she bites down on his shoulder, partially because of an almost unbearable pleasure he's bringing her, and partially because of the guilt she's feeling.

(She should be running away from him, hiding in a place his thugs can't find her, she should leave him alone with all that crap he brought upon himself. Or she did it, but hey, he had it coming. Yet...)

Yet she can't help it when her hands dart to his neck, to his back, her restless hands that won't be satisfied until they rip his clothes off him.

Klaus draws her into yet another kiss — he can taste that rum and coke— he licks his lips, reveling in her sweetness. Yes, she is a cuba libre — strong liquor mixed with sweet fizzy drink. A contradiction that goes straight to your head.

He tortures her by grazing his hips against her core, knowing that she's more than ready, but taking a minute or two to set her skin alight. Then he goes for it. Her breath becomes erratic when she feels him right there — filling her, hitting the right spot, taking her again. _Again_, she thinks, as his tongue caress her collar bones and breasts, _again_, _again_, _again_.

Klaus thinks he's going crazy — he must be, considering how passionate he is while getting his revenge on Caroline's ex-lovers. _I'll show them_, he thinks, more than determined while ravaging her, enjoying her moans, every single _oh_ and _ah_. He looks down at her, "aren't you stunning, love" he pants out, kissing the delicate line of her jaw. Her legs wrap around his waist, her ankles lock in the small of his back, and a couple of thrusts later he feels her tighten around him, then she explodes like a supernova, and with a moan escaping his throat he follows her.

Caroline's gaze rests on his stubble-covered face and his closed eyes as they lie down in the biggest bed she's ever seen, both still naked, enveloped in the covers, and she watches him sleep. Or so it seems because Klaus isn't sleeping, he's inwardly celebrating his victory over all those bastards that dared touch her. He's laughing right in their face, basking in his glory.

When Caroline finally drifts away exhausted and still flushed with excitement, he relishes the sight of her peacefully resting next to him, feasting his eyes on her bare form.

Revenge is a dish best served steamy and naked.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**: Click the review button and do not abandon all hope ye who enter here.


	9. the jetset life is gonna kill you

**9.**

**the jetset life is gonna kill you**

* * *

She looks stunning in a little black dress, Audrey Hepburn style, classy and incredibly sexy. Or, maybe the sexy thing is just stuck in Klaus' head, because the dress is in fact simple and modest. It's just his over active imagination that makes him go crazy when he sees her emerging from the bathroom. He takes her into his arms at once and leans down to pepper her neck with quick swift kisses.

''You have no idea what you're doing to me,'' he purrs into her neck, his hands go to her hips, squeezeing them.

Caroline is tense and strung up. London with its late October face depresses her — it's cloudy, cold and rainy, and she misses the sun. It definitely doesn't help her manage her current situation. She wanted to see the world, of course, but this is not exactly what she imagined.

It's like a magic wish that went wrong.

She feels she's losing ground to a serial killer that could have been the one that shot her mother. A criminal who used her like a toy to safely prolong his stay in Mystic Falls.

But there are also moments when she thinks he cares about her. When she can't sleep at night and she's aware of his arms wrapped around her protectively. Sometimes all it takes to make her feel stronger is just him touching her shoulder. Last night she felt him stroking her hair before she drifted off to sleep.

Caroline can't name whatever they have, whatever it is between them, but she feels like on an emotional roller-coaster with no safety belts at all.

"What's wrong?" Klaus' lips leave her neck as he sees her worried expression.

"I'm just nervous." She tries to muster an apologetic smile but it only makes her look sour like she just ate a lemon.

"Everything's gonna be fine, Caroline. I'll make sure of it."

She wants to ask him, _what are we doing here_?

She wants him to tell her the truth — is she just a tool in his hands, or does he truly care about her?

She wants him to explain why he chose such a lifestyle — if killing people can be called so— although she doesn't cherish much hope of hearing a heartbreaking story of a bad guy with a golden heart. She's not that naive, she knows he's a tough type that preys on the weaker, a predator who's now put on the very top of the mafia food chain.

Caroline slowly and gently pushes Klaus away, and looks him straight in the eyes.

"How long are we going to stay here?" She asks warily.

"Well, I don't know, Caroline. It may take a while." Klaus shrugs. He'd keep Caroline here forever if he only had a chance.

"I don't like London. I'm suffocating here." She sounds like a spoiled, whiny kid right now. Her tone reminds Klaus of Rebekah, a fickle one, always sulking when a place she's staying in doesn't appeal to her taste. "And I miss my friends." Caroline adds, her tone soft and quiet this time.

Klaus rolls his eyes and puts his hand on her waist, pulling her close to him. He looks down at her like an irritated parent that tries to remain calm although the kid's crying is driving him crazy.

"Caroline, love. I am in a very stressful situation right now." He says slowly, carefully uttering every word.

"Such a takeover is not a piece of cake. So forgive me while I just want to do my business which is a matter of life and death, and please forget for a moment about your petty little problem."

Caroline turns pale feeling like kicking him where it hurts right now. Klaus' ability to turn into Mr. Asshole Assholson doesn't cease to amaze her.

"It's not a petty little problem, Klaus." She spits, wriggling out of his grip. "It's the cage you want to keep me in!"

He doesn't release her though, still holding her hands in his, keeping her close while she's trying to get away from him. His eyes bore into Caroline like he wanted to look through her.

"I am not going to give up all _we_ have now just because you're suffering from a fit of homesickness, love. It's too late. I crossed the Rubikon."

"So let me go home! I'm not asking you to come with me!" She bridles at him, stabbing him in the back with such words. Klaus frowns. Is she telling him she wants to leave him? He's so taken aback by her sudden outburst that he releases her from his grip. Then his eyes go hazy with anger as he grabs her by the shoulders, his lips pressed into a tight line, and he hisses through the gritted teeth,

"_This_ is your home now. You'll thank me later."

''You can lead a horse to water but you can't make it drink, Klaus.'' Caroline glowers at him, "Don't make me hate you. Please."

The disappointment in her eyes is killing him although he tries to conceal his wounded, rueful self with a forced smile.

"I promised you everything would be okay. I'll keep that promise."

When Caroline breaks the eye contact with him and turns her head away, he gives her hand a stroke, then heads towards the door. Before he leaves their room, Klaus stops and says,

"See you downstairs in an hour, love."

* * *

_"What do you mean you're leaving town? And... me." Caroline shakes her head. When Tyler said he had some unexpected news she thought of something completely different. She thought about happy news. She thought he was going to... Oh how naive she was!_

_"I'm going to college. I won't be home often. It's for the best."_

_"For who?" She yells overtaken by frustration and resentment. _

_"Caroline, I don't want to be tied to any girl from Mystic Falls when I'm in Boston."_

_"Of course." She shrugs. "It was a nice high-school experience, dating a small town cheerleader, wasn't it? But now your ambitions are higher." Caroline's venomous tone makes Tyler wince. _

_"It's not what you think_— _" He tries to defend himself. "I just can't give up what I've got now." _

_This brings tears to Caroline's eyes. She's just been reduced to a mere trifle, a rag doll that is to be replaced with a brand new Barbie._

_"Of course you can't." She breathes out, her voice breaking. "You can't take me with you to Boston, either. Because you aim higher, don't you?"_

_"Care_— _"_

_"Please, just leave." _

* * *

Trevor stands in the doorway smiling politely at the coming guests, checking their invitations as well as checking out the ladies. When the long line of people finally ends he lets out a sigh of relief and reaches to his pocket for a cigarette. Unfortunately, he has to withdraw his hand as a figure looms up out of the shadows. Trevor has never seen that guy before, and the guest list is already complete, so he raises an eyebrow and snaps at the intruder,

"Invite-only, no commoners."

"Here's my royal RSVP." The stranger smirks and with just one accurate strike to Trevor's neck he knocks the thug out.

* * *

It's not really a party, Caroline concludes, it rather reminds her of the council meetings in Mystic Falls. Except for the number of guests which is impressive, and their appearance which is scary. She and Klaus meet the guests, smile politely, he receives congratulations while she observes all those people who came here to pledge their loyalty to him. A creepy Japanese guy, some sly Italians, a few Mexicans with tatoos covering their necks, a lot of Irishmen, and a whole crowd of others ready to join Klaus' side. Some of the faces present here are so frightening they could haunt children at night. Caroline shivers.

Klaus feels so proud with Caroline by his side. He sees she's being admired by those who came here tonight. Women are jealous of her, men can't take their eyes off her. Neither can Klaus. For the first time he's got the impression that the pieces to the puzzle fit. Even if he didn't want to take Maxwell's job before, now it seems... quite convenient.

His eyes are roaming through the crowded room when he sees a familiar face he shouldn't see here. His eye twitches when the intruder smirks at him and... and waves at him cheekily! Caroline can't see him, Klaus thinks, so he decides to distract her.

"Please fetch me some painkillers from our room, love. I'll be back in a minute." He whispers to her ear and darts towards the doorway where the man has just disappeared, leaving Caroline confused but unsuspecting. She hugs her arms, suddenly feeling alone and helpless in the room full of strangers.

* * *

"It won't be easy." A low but soft female voice with a tint of French accent echoes in Caroline's ears. She spins around to see a petite dark-haired woman around her sixties wearing black, her eyes sad and worried but full of warmth.

"This life you are to lead, I mean." She adds approaching Caroline slowly.

"Excuse me?" Caroline stutters, obviously confused.

"Caroline, right?" The woman smiles — it's a sad smile, but still a smile. The knowing one a mother gives her daughter who is about to make the biggest mistake in her life but they both know everything is already sealed.

"I'm Dominique."

"Dominique Maxwell." Caroline whispers as her eyes go wide, her face pale like she's just seen a ghost. She's facing a woman whose husband Caroline killed with cold blood, without remorse. But now it's not the old creep standing in front of her — it's a suffering woman that lost a man she probably loved dearly. Caroline's heart is beating faster while her eyes start to water.

"I'm so sorry." She chokes out. The woman gives her a sympathetic look.

"I knew a day like that would come, sooner or later. I just always thought he'll get assassinated. The illness he was struggling with... THAT was an unexpected assassin, though." She sighs. Caroline can feel the strength she exudes. Dominique Maxwell is a tough woman, a very experienced one. Her eyes are telling Caroline that she's about to get some pearls of wisdom from this woman.

"Do you love him?" Dominique asks Caroline, the tone of her voice indicating that whatever Caroline's about to hear, it won't be anything heartening.

"I— " The blonde gulps, feeling like a lazy pupil that didn't do the homework and now the teacher is cross-examinig her. Finally she gives up.

"I don't know."

"You are afraid." Dominique nods understandingly. Seeing Caroline's perplexity, she clears her throat and explains.

"Excuse me for being so straightforward with you, my dear, but you're about to enter a world dominated by power-hungry, dangerous people. I did the same mistake almost forty years ago."

Caroline's jaw drops as she stands there amazed and surprised. This woman has been staying by Maxwell's side for forty years. And she seems worn-out, tearful, bitter. Probably a shadow of somebody she used to be.

"So you think it's a mistake."

"Don't get me wrong, child. I can't say it was a nightmare." A slight melancholic smile appears on Dominique's face.

"I loved him, I loved him madly. We've seen every country in Europe, I've been to so many exotic places I can't even count. He cared for me, I felt like a queen. But the price you pay for being a part of this deadly game is always much bigger than what you get." Her eyes darken as she inhales sharply, holding her tears back.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asks, staring at Dominique with horror in her icy blue eyes.

"This life will change him. And it will certainly change you. Believe me, when I was marrying James I was just like you, Caroline. I had this light in me, I was strong, bold. I lost everything by staying by the side of the man I loved. And what's the most important thing, I lost my _freedom._ Are you aware of what's waiting for you here? It's a _cage_."

Caroline realizes that Dominique is right, and it scares her stiff. Her breath quickens while she leans against the wall, thoughts racing through her mind like crazy. Meeting Dominique here is like meeting Caroline's future self. It makes her blood run cold.

"Since the day James brought Klaus to our home I knew your boyfriend would be his successor. They were so much alike, despite Klaus' unpolished, at that time of course, social skills. And now he looks at you the same way James was looking at me. That's why I'm here, to talk you out of this when I still can." Dominique comes closer and puts a hand on Caroline's shoulder. The girl shivers.

"But I can't leave him." She frantically shakes her head looking scared. "When I'm with him, I just... I don't know. It..."

"Consumes you?" Dominique knows this too well. "You think — no, you feel— you can't go back to your old life now, don't you?"

"Yes." Caroline drops her eyes with embarrassment. How can this woman know so much about her?

Dominique sighs pulling Caroline into a comforting hug,

"You're young. You still have a chance. Think about it. I may treat Klaus like a son, but my dear we both know he's a lost cause."

"Why are you telling me all these things?" Caroline's voice quivers. Dominique stays silent for a while, but she finally pulls herself together and says,

"You may not think about it now, but if you stay here, one day you'll wake up as a sixty years old widow, left all alone, with a broken heart and a broken life. Remember what I'm telling you now: no love in this world is worth such a sacrifice."

* * *

Damon's back hits the wall and a fist comes down delivering a punch right in his face.

"That's unfortunate. I told them not to open the doors to the riffraff." Klaus hisses while Damon slides down to the floor. Then Salvatore wipes blood from his lower lip and flashes Klaus his trademark cocky smirk.

"Oh honey, I've been called worse."

Klaus is about to kick him in the gut but stops when Damon grins at him from the floor and adds,

"Isn't your Van Gogh missing?"

Klaus' foot stops in mid-kick. He frowns angrily. "Of course it was you."

Damom smiles proudly like a kid who has just used the toiled properly for the first time. Klaus grabs him by the collar of his shirt and yanks Damon up. Then he pins the intruder to the wall holding his throat, choking him.

"Now, give me one reason why I should keep you alive." Klaus growls.

"I can give you two," Damon chokes out, "Caroline. And Stefan." Damon feels his throat being released, and coughs gasping for air.

"What do you want?"

"You'll let Blondie go." Damon says, making Klaus laugh. Yes, _laugh_. He laughs out loud, and Damon even cracks a smile going along with the apparent joke, but then he gets punched in the stomach, the strike is so strong Damon sees the stars and birds circling round and round above his head.

"Nice try."

"At least you should let her decide!" Damon demands clenching his fists as he scrambles to his feet.

"You must be off your rocker if you really think she would leave me." Klaus smirks.

"So why don't you ask her?" Damon grins viciously. "If you're so sure she'll stick with you, asking her won't harm you."

Klaus thinks about it for a second. If this keeps Damon away from Caroline and from Klaus' business, he'll do it.

"Deal." He finally says. "But then you'll return the painting to me and disappear from her life forever."

"Sure thing." Damon shrugs. They start to walk towards the elevator.

"You're lucky to be Stefan's brother. This is the only thing that stops me from killing you." Klaus mutters as he presses a button. The older Salvatore has been really getting on his nerves lately, but the truth is, if Klaus killed Damon, Stefan would turn his back on him. And Klaus can't let his army just fall apart before it's properly built.

"Yeah, we should bond over our mutual concern for his well being." Damon snorts.

"I'd say it's rather our mutual concern for Caroline." Klaus retaliates.

Damon doesn't get the opportunity to come up with a cutting retort because the elevator stops and the door opens. The both go straight to Klaus' apartment expecting Caroline to be there.

But it isn't so. The room is silent, not a sign of Caroline or her personal things. Klaus goes through the rooms and notices her duffel bag is gone.

"It seems that our Rapunzel has finally escaped her tower." Damon mumbles and hands Klaus a piece of paper he's just found.

_I won't give up my world either._

_C._

* * *

Klaus is running through the corridors of the hotel they are staying in, not caring about the surprised faces he's passing by, when Stefan catches up with him and stops him.

''What are you doing, man?'' He pants out.

''What do you think I'm doing!'' Klaus pushes Stefan forcefully. ''I'm going after her!''

''Are you out of your mind, Klaus?'' Stefan snaps at his friend. ''The Japanese are here to talk to you about business, if you ignore them right now and run away they'll be pissed off! You can't screw everything up at the very start just because a nice piece of ass waved you goodbye!''

Stefan's terrified because Klaus is not thinking clear now, he's operating on crazy, and it can lead to a disaster if he doesn't come down to earth at once.

Then they both hear footsteps coming from behind them.

''What are you doing here, brother?'' Stefan frowns.

''Making sure he keeps his promise.'' Damon's stare is fixed on Klaus. ''You told me you'd let her decide. It seems to me that she's made her choice. Listen to my little bro and get your sorry ass back to your guests... Or I'll burn the painting.''

Klaus can't believe it. He did everything to keep her safe and happy. He would give her everything if she just listened to him. If she only agreed to live her life according to his rules.

It takes a few minutes for his breath to slow down to its normal rhythm and for his mind to clear. When he looks back at Stefan, his eyes are no longer clouded with fury or madness. The storm inside him is over. It doesn't change the fact that he feels empty again.

''Make sure she gets back home safe and sound.'' He tells Damon without looking at him, then he trudges away.

* * *

Caroline spends the rest of the night at the airport, waiting for her plane, hiding from any suspicious types that might be sired to Team Klaus. Her eyes are closing, her eyelids shutting slowly, she yawns as she feels she's falling, falling, falling...

_No love in this world is worth such a sacrifice._

Then an arm wraps around her and she jumps from her seat, awake and ready to run.

''Damon?'' She raises her eyebrows. "What..."

''I'm taking you home, Blondie.'' He smiles at her still unsure of how she'll react to him following her against her will. But Caroline sits back down next to him, she lets his arm sneak around her shoulders again, and she falls asleep, feeling safe.

* * *

To Klaus' great relief the party finally comes to an end, leaving him with Dominique Maxwell, face to face. She hugs him tightly and cries her heart out, letting her guard down, letting herself be weak for a moment. He holds her so she can calm down.

''Where's Caroline?'' The widow sniffs.

''You two have already met, I see.'' Klaus grimaces.

''Just in passing, you know.'' Dominique straightens Klaus' tie in a motherly gesture. Her eyes are puffy from crying.

''She left.'' He shrugs.

''She left the party or she left _you_?'' Dominique's quizzical stare drills into Klaus.

''She left me.'' His answer is as brief as it is glum.

''Oh. I'm sorry. But maybe it's for the best.'' She puts her hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

''How did you survive this madness? The life by his side, I mean.''

Silence falls between them like a curtain. Klaus knows he's only rubbing salt into her wound, but he needs to know. Before he makes his next move, before he decides Caroline's fate, before he acts selfishly again, he needs to know.

''I'll be completely honest with you. I had moments of depression, sometimes I wanted to run away from him and this lunacy. I spent two years in therapy. I'm still taking antidepressants.''

Dominique crosses her arms. She's so thin, Klaus notices. He doesn't remember seeing her eat anything this evening. She's always been fragile, reminding him of a champagne flute. The only thing that makes her appear strong is her voice.

''Entering this world is a death wish. I know you're not stupid, you won't ruin her life on a whim.''

What Dominique discerns in his eyes immensely disturbs her. She looks askance at him.

''Am I right, Klaus?''

* * *

It's almost 5 am when Stefan's phone rings, shaking him out of a very indecent (_hell_ _yeah)_ dream. If it was somebody else he would take the phone and throw it out of the window, but it's his old friend aka his new boss.

''Klaus,'' Stefan groans, ''what the hell are you doing?''

''You'll go back to Mystic Falls as soon as possible.''

''What?'' This makes Stefan sit straight. He wanted to talk to Klaus about it, to ask him to let him return to his home town for a while, but it seems that Klaus need him there anyway._ Let's mix pleasure with business then_, Stefan smirks to himself.

''I want you to keep your eye on Caroline. I mean, only your _eye_.''

''I know, man, okay!'' The younger Salvatore rolls his eyes. That jealous bastard. ''So, you're still after her?''

''Just do your job.''

And the phone goes dead.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**: Hey, it's a filler chapter,

and this is crazy,

but next update will be faster,

so review maybe?

(ok, my song sucks, but if you miss Klaus' siblings, you're in for a treat soon.)


	10. hit me with your best shot

**10.**

**hit me with your best shot**

* * *

November is even worse than October. It's raining all the time, wind is trying to blow you off the street, and honestly, who said that drumming of the raindrops against your window is romantic?

Caroline is sick and tired of romanticism. Mostly because what she gets is always a far cry from it. She prefers hot cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon. It's a more reliable remedy.

It's been two weeks since she left London. No, since she left Klaus. He doesn't seem to be looking for her. Of course Stefan's back in town, which is why she's constantly thinking about Klaus, but Damon tells her that Stefan is practically 24/7 with Elena (to Damon's utter discontentment, but oh well, he knows there's now way he's getting Elena back), so Caroline assumes Klaus gave up on her. Like every man in her life, like Tyler, like her father.

Not that having nothing to do with a serial killer worries her. No, that's not the case. It's just that feeling of loss, again. She keeps making wrong decisions and it takes its toll on her.

She trusts a stranger who smiles at her and tells her she's beautiful.

She lets him in, she lives with him under the same roof.

She sleeps with him when he gives her a simple drawing.

She doesn't even ask him a few basic questions. He is, indeed, a stranger.

He's also a murderer. And a thief. And maybe a psycho, too, because the way he manhandles her and ties her to the radiator doesn't reflects well on him.

The way she surrenders to him doesn't put her in a good light, either.

Oh, and she kills one of the most dangerous men in Britain. Nothing but triviality.

* * *

A cup of hot cocoa keeps her company on a Monday night while she's watching a new TV series. It's pouring with rain, so she doesn't want Damon to come over. The whole Klaus thing brought them closer, took their relationship to a new level. Now Caroline can admit without her nose getting bigger that they are friends. Damon's back to his snarky self, still calling her Blondie or Barbie, but there's something brotherly about him that makes Caroline feel safe.

She's getting warmer and happier with every sip of cocoa she takes, so when she hears knocking at her door she shakes her head in amusement.

"I knew you'd come anyway." She calls as she saunters towards the door. "You're lucky there's still some cocoa in my— Tyler!"

Tyler smiles sheepishly at her. He's soaking wet.

"Sorry. My car broke down."

"Really?" She stares at him disbelievingly. Tyler gulps and lowers his eyes.

"No. I just wanted to give it to you." He takes a small sack from his pocket and hands it to Caroline. She unwraps it revealing a delicate charm bracelet.

"Um. Thanks, but... Why are you giving it to me?"

"I'm going back to Boston. I won't be here for your birthday so I thought I could give it to you a bit earlier."

"Tyler— "

"Just take it. Please." He looks so... sad. Caroline gives up and puts the bracelet on her wrist. It's tacky but nice.

"Thanks." She can't stand the silence between them so she gestures at him to come in.

"Well, at least I can give you a cup of cocoa."

They sit in the kitchen sipping their hot drinks. Caroline feels weird, but it's raining heavily, and Tyler's looking really miserable.

"You've changed." He says eventually, his eyes observing her every move.

"The last few years have been quite difficult for me." She clenches her teeth at the understatement of the year that has just escaped her mouth.

Eager to change the topic, she asks, "Why do you move to Boston again?"

Tyler stares down at his cup. He realizes its his cup, the one Caroline bought him so he could have his own cup in her house. At that time it meant more than having his own toothbrush in her bathroom.

"I'll be honest with you, Care. I came back to Mystic Falls to sweep you off your feet, make you forgive me. I wanted to propose and ride off into the sunset with you." His eyes reluctantly look at her, afraid of Caroline's reaction. _Well, this is quite unexpected_, she thinks. _He should have done this years ago instead of dumping me like a useless toy. _

"Now, when you turned me down, there's nothing much for me to do here."

"Tyler," Caroline starts, feeling almost guilty, seeing him like that, "I don't know what to say, really."

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry. If I hadn't left you like I did, maybe you wouldn't be burdened with so much problems now."

_You have no idea how burdened I am_, Caroline thinks, but she's grateful that they both can finally talk like adults, without aiming any reproachful words and accusations at each other.

"It's okay, really. Maybe we weren't meant to be together." She tries to be comforting, but it sounds somewhat cheesy anyway.

"I want you to know that if you need any help, just tell me. We sold the old Lockwood mansion last week, so if you need money, I've got some."

"No, Tyler, I really don't— Wait. Did you say you sold that old mansion across the woods?" Caroline's so surprised she almost knocks the cup off the table.

"But I thought we were going to organize the New Year's Eve party there. Your mother didn't tell me the place was off limits."

"The truth is we can't afford two mansions." Tyler fiddles with his cup. "And now when I'm going away again my mother doesn't need two houses. One is enough for her to get lost in it like in a labyrinth."

That is actually right. Their house is enormous, and Caroline remembers she needed to draw herself a map to get to Tyler's room during the first few months of their being together.

"Who bought the old mansion then?"

"Some family from Europe," Tyler shrugs, "with a weird last name, but I don't remember it."

Caroline wonders who's crazy enough to move to Mystic Falls — a godforsaken town in the middle of nowhere. Those Europeans, she smirks, always after an odd stuff.

"So it seems that I don't get to organize the party this year," she sighs. Caroline has been counting on it, because unfortunately she's running out of money. Although she's sure Damon, her dad, or even Tyler would help her if she asked them to, she doesn't want anyone's pity. Caroline Forbes needs to stand on her own two feet, to find a stable financial footing. She will reinvent herself if she has to.

(Her morbid sense of humour tells her to put 'shooting a mafia boss' into her CV. What, too soon?)

"I'm sure you'll find another place." Tyler smiles and gets up from his seat. "It's time for me to go." He straightens and follows Caroline to the door.

"Thanks for the cocoa."

''Thanks for the bracelet.'' She sees he's hesitant to touch her, but whatever, he's going away, she can give him one last hug. And she does. Tyler's arms wrap around her, hugging her tightly.

"Take care, Caroline."

"You too." She smiles at him, touched by the whole 'birthday gift before birthday' stunt.

When he's gone Caroline sits back with the rest of her cocoa, pondering about the plans Tyler made. About them together again, working things out, getting married, living in Mystic Falls, having their happily ever after. She doesn't love him anymore, but last time she checked she was in love with Klaus and it didn't end well. Maybe it's better to live following your reason rather than your heart. Maybe she should stop him, tell him that she still wants this, that they could try again.

But then what? He left her years ago because he didn't want to deceive her. It might have been a little harsh, but when you really think about it, he was honest with her. He didn't want to lie to her, having fun in Boston, cheating on her with other girls, then come home from time to time and play a flawless boyfriend. He did a crap of a job breaking up with her tactlessly, but all in all, he spared her lies and tears.

He doesn't deserve to be lied to. He changed, he should have a nice, normal wife that would love him and give him a kid or two, not a broken girl with so many mistakes chalked up to her.

Caroline puts the cup in the sink deciding to wash it later, and goes straight to her bathroom to take a long, hot shower. She needs to relax and wash all those stupid thoughts of marrying Tyler away.

She turns the red tap on and waits for the water to get warm. But it doesn't. The water runs cold. Ice cold. In the middle of November. What the hell!

She runs down the stairs and gets outside, checking her mail box.

Bills, bills, bills, she muses. She forgot to pay them on time. Or she didn't, she just didn't have cash.

"Goddammit!" Caroline shouts to no one in particular, tearing her hair out.

She needs a stable job. Now.

* * *

On Thursday morning, after showering at Damon's (Stefan was at Elena's so the ground was clear) Caroline heads to the Grill. Damon has lent her some money to pay the bills, but she doesn't want to depend on anyone for long, she'll pay him everything back as soon as possible. She walks in, confident and determined to win this battle... at least until she sees Matt behind the bar counter. Damn it, it's his shift. They haven't been talking much since she almost run him over. Well, every journey begins with a small step, Caroline sighs.

"Um. Hi." She stutters when Matt walks up to her. "Can I... talk to the manager?" She asks shyly.

"You're talking to him." Matt's expression is unreadable, but even if Caroline could read his thoughts she would probably learn something unpleasant. So she keeps her neutral face on and inhales deeply.

"Iwantedtoapplyforajobhere." She lets it out in one breath.

"What?" Matt gapes at her.

"I wanted. To apply. For a job. Here."

Matt looks like he's just seen a unicorn.

"Come again?" He coughs.

"I make great drinks. I have a lot of ideas. I know how to run this place so your takings double. You need me."

"Double? Really?" Matt doesn't seem convinced.

Caroline's jaw tightens.

"Please? I'm stony broke."

He looks at her, not with a hateful look as he usually does, but with understanding.

"Okay. One month trial period. If you're good, you'll stay."

"Oh my God, thank you!" She beams at him and — acting on an impulse— she bends over the counter to hug him. When she realizes what she's doing, Caroline releases him quickly and scratches her head.

"Sorry." Her cheeks go red.

"No problem." Matt mutters, but soon he regains his composure. "I'll see you today at six o'clock with your plan. I want every detail listed and prepared. Don't be late."

"I won't!" She waves at him and dances towards the door."You won't regret that!"

When she's finally outside, Matt grimaces. "I hope so."

* * *

Caroline is so excited she's almost running home, thinking about her ideas and solutions for the Grill, singing Glee to herself, not caring if anyone hears her.

"Hit me with your best shot! Why don't you hit me with your best shot! I'm gonna getcha getcha getch-AAAAAAAAAAAAh!"

Somebody slams on the brakes.

Caroline screams.

A black Aston Martin Rapide stops abruptly inches away from the blonde that is paralysed with fear, her heart racing, her blood rushing to her head.

"What are you doing you idiot! Are you crazy?" A young guy — probably around her age— gets out of the car. Or, he rather storms out of it fuming with rage, slamming the door shut.

"I could have killed you! Are you suicidal or just plain dumb?"

"I— I'm sorry." She gulps, still frozen in her place. His aura is overwhelming and freaking her out. (But hey, his accent is nice. Does she sense a Brit here?)

"For fuck's sake, girl."

"I said I was sorry." Caroline scowls at him.

"You would be even more sorry if you were dead!" The stranger runs his head through his messy brown hair, and mutters, "All I need right now is a police tail."

There's something strange about him, something is off, Caroline thinks. Maybe it's the accent, or maybe she's just oversensitive when it comes to strangers, but he seems... odd. Peculiar.

"Are you okay?" She asks, walking up to him.

"Yeah. I just don't know this town. I've been wandering around for the last hour. It's driving me crazy."

"Where are you going? Maybe I can show you the way."

"The old Lockwood mansion?" He cocks an eyebrow, confused.

"It's just across the woods. Turn left and go straight ahead."

Then it hits her. "Wait a minute! So you're the new one in town!" She says kindly and extends her hand towards him.

"I'm Caroline."

The man eventually brightens up and shakes her hand.

"Kol."

"Nice to meet you, Kol." The blonde flashes the most welcoming smile she can come up with. The name sounds familiar, but she can't figure out why.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine." He grins at Caroline, his dark eyes piercing through her, making her shiver.

* * *

Although it feels strange, Matt likes Caroline's ideas. Karaoke nights, new types of drinks, events, theme parties. She has it all planned, he has to admit it. If she takes good care of the promotional campaign, they can bring this place to life.

"You really have a head full of ideas." Matt laughs. Caroline's elated. It's the first time he smiles at her, and it makes her feel better. She will revive the Grill and restore it to people's favour. Maybe she can even make Matt smile more often at her.

She'll make it all work.

* * *

The Saturday Cover Fever is her first shot. Damon does a good job hanging the promotional posters all over Mystic Falls. She even got a band to come and perform.

Everything's prepared, when on Saturday morning she receives a call from the band leader that they have to cancel the show.

"I'm screwed, Damon!" She cries on the phone. "They won't come! And I have the track list and all, and people are actually coming! And— "

"So do it yourself, Barbie." Damon cuts her off.

"What? You're kidding me, right?"

"I know you've got a kick-ass voice. Just do it."

Caroline is about to pass out from the emotional overload.

"I can't— "

"Yes, you can. I'll take care of the tracks, just send them to me."

"We'll do this together?"

"Oh Blondie, we could do so much mo— " He laughs wholeheartedly, but she groans at him, irritated. "Just kidding, babe."

"So meet me at the Grill at five. We'll do a rehearsal."

When Damon hangs up, she lets out a breath of relief. If she manages pull this off, there's nothing in the world that can beat her tonight.

* * *

Her knees go weak when she sees the bar is full. She notices Kol sitting at one of the tables near the scene, so she sends him a keen smile. There's Elena, Bonnie with Jeremy (they've been dating on and off; currently their relationship seems to be on), Jenna Sommers with Alaric Saltzman, and some other familiar faces. And a lot of others who came here to judge Caroline.

She starts with Madonna, because come on, it's old good Madonna. Damon laughs when she sings 'Like a Virgin' in a tongue-in-cheek style. People seem to be quite amused.

For the next cover she chooses 'Hey Soul Sister'.

_The smell of you in every single dream I dream_

_I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided _

_Who's one of my kind_

She feels it's more personal than it should be.

Then it's time for something lively and upbeat, so she chooses 'Firework' by Katy Perry, and the whole bar is singing with her. They dance when Caroline performs 'I Wanna Dance With Somebody', Jeremy and Bonnie doing some crazy moves in the middle of the Grill.

Jenna sniffs when she hears Caroline sing 'Big Girls Don't Cry'. Caroline wants to cry too, but she knows the show must go on.

Then go 'Single Ladies' by Beyonce (Elena is singing along mocking Stefan playfully) followed by 'Sunny' by Boney M. They can't find fault with the songs she's chosen. There's a bit of everything. She even sings 'Fire' by Bruce Springsteen while Matt accompanies her on the guitar.

When the show is over the crowd can't stop shouting and calling her name. She receives a lengthy applause. People are actually giving her a standing ovation. It's her moment of glory.

Then everything she's hearing fades somewhere in the back of her mind as her eyes go wide with fear. Her heart stops for a second. All she sees now is his face in the crowd, his smirk aimed right at her, his gaze locked on her eyes. She stands on the stage puzzled and unable to move, staring at no one else but Klaus himself who's clapping his hands in recognition of her talent.

She darts to the backstage as quick as lightning, then she falls on the bathroom floor, gasping for air.

It's impossible, he can't—

"You were fantastic. I'm impressed, love."

She looks up to see him leaning against the wall, his arms crossed.

"What are you doing here?" She breathes heavily as she gets up from the ground.

"Moving in." He shrugs.

"I'm not letting you into my house again." She threatens, but he just smirks at her.

"No need to get all defensive, Caroline. I've got my own house now. Does the old Lockwood mansion ring a bell?"

He enjoys seeing her shocked expression.

"You're lying." Caroline snaps. "I've met the guy who's living there. His name— "

"Is Kol. Yes, love, I know. He's my little brother after all." Klaus winks at her.

Now it all makes sense.

Now she's more than scared.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: So, my Dear Readers, hit me with your best shot now! :)**


	11. shot in the dark

**11.**

**shot in the dark**

* * *

"Are you here to kill me?" Caroline still can't pull herself together. It just feels like a bad dream. One of those that end with you sweating and struggling to catch your breath. Klaus looks taken aback, tough. And in pain.

"Kill you? You really think that low of me."

She hesitates. She saw Klaus in so many dark moments.

"Yes." She didn't think it would hurt so much to say it, but it does hurt like hell.

He just shakes his head, but she knows she just cut him to the quick. It's that frown on his forehead she's seen so many times that tells her she crossed the thin line she should never cross.

* * *

He tells her he'll walk her home. He doesn't ask her, he doesn't need her permission. He escorts her no matter if she wants it or not. This is what he always does — he gets his way disregarding what she wants. Or what she doesn't.

"You know what the say, love, if the mountain won't come to Muhammad, Muhammad must go to the mountain." He's actually proud of himself. _Proud of himself._

"So I'm your personal Mount Everest now?"

Klaus laughs. A smart little creature, that one.

Still chuckling, he says, "Yeah, you can say so."

Caroline doesn't find this situation amusing. She's sour all the way home. Klaus, on the other hand, is having the time of his life. He's suspiciously upbeat. Caroline wonders if he's high or something.

"Klaus," she asks him while he's beaming at her watching her happily, "are you stoned?"

"What?" He stops walking, so does Caroline.

"I'm just wondering why you're so... smiley." She crosses her arms, her face tense.

"I'm just happy to see you." He says, and Caroline sighs in exasperation at him. Ain't that cheesy, mister?

"Come on, love. We had a little spat. I'm over it already." Klaus tilts his head to the side, looking oh-so-playful.

"I'm not." She mutters.

"How can I acquit myself?"

Caroline takes a deep breath. "You and your alpha male ego can leave me alone."

She turns to leave when he grabs her wrist, keeping her from moving.

"Well then. Tell me you don't feel it. Tell me you don't think about me. Tell me you didn't miss me. I dare you." His good mood evaporates. All that's left is his intense, hopeful stare fixed on her face, his dead serious expression, and that intoxicating scent of adrenaline mixed with a few drops of alcohol.

Caroline's body is heating up just from his mere touch. Her voice gets stuck in her throat. She opens her mouth but no sound comes out. She's helpless. She can't lie to him in that matter. All he hears is her unsteady breathing.

"That's what I thought." He says satisfied. Then he looks at her hand that he's still holding and notices a charm bracelet she's wearing.

"What's this, love?"

"A gift."

"Really?" He raises his eyebrows in amusement. "Who gave you this?"

"Tyler." She cocks her eyebrow, challenging him. She sees how his face changes from smug to irritated before she can even blink. But Klaus decides to play it cool. He hides his jealousy behind the mask of proud indifference, and she almost believes him. At least for a minute or two, before the green-eyed monster takes over.

"Not a smart move on his part, love." He fiddles with the bracelet, then his eyes dart back to hers. "You don't want him to get hurt, do you?"

She glares at him. "Are you threatening to hurt him?"

"Don't test me, Caroline."

This is too much for her. Caroline yanks her hand out of his grip and starts walking away. He follows her, of course.

"I know small town life won't be enough for you."

She rolls her eyes at him. "So what, pray tell, will be enough then?"

"Me."

This sends shivers own her spine. She remembers all the moments they spent together, and how wonderful she felt when he held her, when he kissed her, when they were rolling on the bed craving for each other. Then he started to control her life revealing his dark side, and the more he controlled her, the more lost she felt.

Caroline bites her lower lip.

"The problem is, I'm not sure I really know you." It's as sad as it is true.

"Well, I thought being partners in crime brings people closer." He takes a few intimidating steps forward, and the first thought that dawns on Caroline is RUN. But she doesn't. She keeps her head high and she says boldly,

"I thought leaving London would be the best way to get away from you. It seems we both miscalculated."

Caroline's new-found strength fills Klaus with awe. He thought she was special, but now she's even more than this. It's like she's blossomed. The way she walks in those high heels, the way she stands straight, her chin up, her hands on her hips. He's staring at her, thoughts rushing through his head, his blood storming in his veins, and then he—

— he cups her face in his hands and presses his lips against hers, almost cutting off her breath, his lips so soft, so kissable.

Serial killers don't kiss like that.

(Or, do they?)

It's a yearning, lingering kiss, and he actually closes his eyes to lose himself in it. Yes, he missed her like crazy.

It's Klaus who breaks the kiss, otherwise Caroline would just stay that way forever. She doesn't know what her fingers are doing tangled in his hair. And... is that a tear in a corner of her eye? When their lips finally part, he opens his eyes to see Caroline's bewildered expression.

"Let bygones be bygones, love." He whispers with a smirk playing on his luscious lips. "Resentment's getting old."

She doesn't even know what to do, so she's relieved to see they are already in front of her house. Without saying neither _goodbye_ nor _piss_ _off_, she disappears inside her house, shutting the door after her. When she looks through the window to check if he's still there, she hears him shout,

"See you around, sweetheart!"

Caroline wants to tear the curtains into shreds.

* * *

"You were supposed to be watching her, not sleeping with her best friend!" Klaus snaps while Stefan sulks by the table.

"I _was_ watching her!"

"Really?" Klaus is a ticking bomb that can go off every second. The only thing that stops him from lunging at Stefan and knocking his teeth out is the crowd at the Grill. Since Caroline's performance the bar is bursting at the seams. Even at 10 in the morning. (Klaus and Stefan, like true gangsters, start their drinking binge early.)

"So how would you explain the fact that Tyler Lockwood is showering her with trashy jewellery? Did it accidentally slip your attention?" Klaus needs a scapegoat. He needs to blame somebody. When he saw that bracelet on her hand he wanted to chop her wrist off. Stefan rolls his eyes and facepalms. Yes, if there's a verb for doing a facepalm, he does it.

"Klaus, I was supposed to watch her, not to be a chaperone!"

"You failed!" Klaus shouts, maybe a bit too loud because some people start staring at them with their eyebrows raised. He takes a sip of his drink and shakes his anger off.

"Anyway, you won't be distracted by her soon."

"What are you going to do to her?" Stefan's eyes darken.

"Don't be ridiculous, my friend. I've got a surprise for you."

"Why do I have bad feelings about it..."

"Rebekah's coming."

Stefan chokes on his drink. Literally. Klaus has to pat him on the back.

"Who's coming?" He squeaks. (Yup, _squeaks_.)

"My sister. You know, the one you pined after so much."

"It was a rhetorical fucking question." Stefan growls. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Klaus smiles at him with his 'oh-I-know-what's-the-best-for-you-even-if-you-don't-want-it' smile. The smile is as cruel as its name is.

"You should be thanking me."

Stefan hides his head in his hands. Please, not Rebekah, he whines. Not when he finally moved on.

"I can't wait for the happy reunion." Klaus wiggles his eyebrows at Stefan and gestures at the waiter to bring him another drink.

* * *

Caroline sneaks into the Grill through the back door, just in case. She has seen Stefan's car in the parking lot, so she wisely assumes that it might be a business meeting with his boss. You know, it's never too early for the bad guys to be scheming and plotting.

Matt smiles at her when she calls him to the back room.

"Hey, welcome back. You run away so quickly yesterday that I was wondering if you'd come back."

"Here I am. I mean, if there's still a reason for me to be back." She blushes.

"Actually, it is." Matt gets a piece of paper and hands it to Caroline. There's a lot of numbers and figures, but all in all, it's a lot of money.

"Is this..."

"What we earned yesterday. Only yesterday." Matt gives her a serious look. Caroline world begins to spin.

"What? It's impossible!"

"Numbers don't lie. And half of it is yours, for a good start."

Caroline gulps while Matt hands her another thing. An envelope.

"In cash. You said you needed it. And let's face it, you were awesome. People love you. So forget about the trial period, you're staying."

This time Caroline doesn't have any problems with hugging Matt. She embraces him so tightly he gasps for air.

"Thank you!"

"Don't thank me, just prepare yourself for another gig. We're doing a karaoke night on Wednesday, remember? We need someone to warm people up." He winks at her.

Caroline salutes, "Yes sir!"

She peeks at the room from behind the counter and sees Stefan and Klaus talking. She doesn't feel ready to face Klaus after that last night's kiss. Caroline still doesn't know what to think about it. He came back to Mystic Falls and turned her world upside down again. She still doesn't know why he's here, whether it's a part of his revenge or he's planning on trapping her in a cage one more time. The worst thing is, she has realized she missed him. Terribly.

But she has Dominique's words stuck in her head. _No love in this world is worth such a sacrifice._

That's why she leaves the Grill the same way she got there.

* * *

"Excuse me, you're Caroline's boyfriend, right?" A brunette pops out of nowhere next to Klaus' table. He frowns at her confused, but before he can answer her question she goes on.

"My name's Meredith Fell, I'm Caroline's doctor." This catches Klaus' attention. His heart starts beating faster.

"Something's wrong, Dr. Fell?"

"No, please don't worry." She smiles. "I just couldn't catch her yesterday, and she's not returning my calls. I need to remind her about the check-up she has to do. Please tell her I'm waiting for her."

"Check-up? The check-up, right! Of course. I'll tell her." Klaus mumbles, and waves goodbye back at Meredith who leaves the bar.

"Check-up?" Stefan lowers his head, looking at Klaus suggestively.

Klaus absently mutters, "I'll see you later," then storms out of the bar.

* * *

Caroline is on her way home walking energetically when somebody catches up with her.

"Hello, Caroline." A British accent. A familiar voice.

"It's you." She sighs, but doesn't slow down her pace.

"You were brilliant yesterday." Kol keeps walking by her side, grinning goofily at her. When she responds only with a tight smile, he continues,

"Maybe we could go for a drink?"

"I would rather die of thirst, but thanks." Her curls bounce as she stomps.

"So, you don't drink?"

"Not with you." She shrugs, but then something yanks her back, and she struggles to regain her balance.

"What are you doing?"

"Yesterday you were nicer to me. Why so hostile now?" He narrows his dark eyes at Caroline while one corner of his mouth goes up.

"Yesterday I didn't know you're Klaus' brother."

"Is that a problem?"

"Yes."

"My dear Caroline," his arm wraps around her side like a snake making Caroline wince, "I like you. You're the first girl Klaus really dates since Tatia. I would _hate_ it if you ended up like her."

Caroline has never thought about it before. About Klaus ex-girlfriends. She doesn't know how many women he's had. And who's Tatia? What does Kol mean when he says 'end up like her'? Something's telling Caroline that Tatia is gone. Like, _dead_ gone.

"You know what," Caroline cracks a nervous smile as she gingerly takes Kol's hand off her waist, "maybe we should get that drink some day."

"Now we're talking." Kol grins at her. Like a wolf.

* * *

In the evening Klaus knocks at Caroline's door. Or, it's more like pounding. Angry pounding. Caroline groans but trudges to the door anyway. She doesn't get to say anything, because he instantly lashes out at her,

"So this is the reason you left. You foolishly assumed I would never know!" Waves of anger are sweeping through his body as he paces around her living room.

"Wouldn't know what? That I needed some personal space and respect?" Caroline shakes her head. Is he taking stupid pills or something?

"Are you okay?"

"The question is, are YOU okay?" Klaus snaps at her.

"Stop it!" Caroline clutches her head, frustrated and scared. "Tell me what's going on or leave!"

Klaus needs a moment to gather his thoughts, but he gets hold of himself eventually.

"How far along are you?"

"Klaus, what are you talking about?" Caroline furrows her brow. A moment ago it was weird, but now it's plain creepy. Klaus grabs her arms and squeezes them, making the girl flinch.

"Stop lying to me!" He yells at her. "I've met your doctor today. She told me about the check-up."

Caroline covers her mouth with her hand. The check-up! After the accident she's supposed to go for a check-up every few months.

"Right. I totally forgot."

"Don't tell me you forgot you're pregnant, too!"

Stupefaction.

Silence.

Ticking of a clock.

These are things filling the room now. They both stand frozen, facing each other, looking like two wax figures in a museum.

"Klaus." Caroline clears her throat, obviously embarrassed. "I'm not pregnant."

Tick tock.

Tick. Tock.

Tick—

—tock.

"Oh." There's a flash of —regret, is it?— in his eyes. Caroline thinks about other rude awakenings that probably lay in store for the two of them. Her secrets. His secrets.

"I think we both need this conversation. Come to the kitchen, I'll make some hot cocoa."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**: Happy to see our favourite mean girl soon? ;) Anticipating your questions: yes, Elijah is coming too. Just not yet.

Thank you for the support and love I'm receiving from you, you Amazing Readers you!

You're way too kind. (But please, don't let me stop you.)


	12. bulletproof heart

**12.**

**bulletproof heart**

* * *

_I got a bulletproof heart_

_You got a hollow-point smile_

— _MCR_

* * *

Steaming cups are standing on the kitchen table. It's cold outside, cold but calm and still. You can say exactly the same about Klaus. He's waiting to hear Caroline's story, thinking that maybe she was right, maybe they don't know each other that well.

However, he's not a coward. Whatever it is, he'll take it as a challenge.

Caroline swallows a bit of hot cocoa, preparing herself for the most difficult speech she's got to deliver. Even that one at her mother's funeral wasn't as hard as this one. But it's an emotional trade. She's sure she'll learn some painful truths about him too.

One deep breath. Two deep breaths.

"As I said, I'm not pregnant." Klaus' bleak, grim expression tells her he doesn't take lightly the results of his investigation. Did he really wanted...?

"I will never get pregnant, Klaus. I can't have kids."

The last sentence kicked him in the face. His head jerks up, his wide eyes dart to her face. Klaus did not expect that. He didn't want kids, that's true, he was afraid he would be a monster like his father. Following his father footsteps was the last thing he wanted to do. But on his way to Caroline's home he thought that _maybe_ it wouldn't be that bad. It wasn't hard to predict that one day he would knock her up eventually, because this is what usually happens to long-lasting couples. His legacy would have the heir. It would keep Caroline from running away as well. Okay _—_oh-kay!_—_ he admits, for a moment he wanted this kid, he wanted this anchor, he wanted something that would tie Caroline to him (to him, not to a radiator) forever.

When the first shock sinks in, Klaus coughs and asks, "How did it happen?"

"I had a car accident. It was pretty... bad." Caroline lowers her eyes. She doesn't want to go into details. Not with him. Let the sleeping dogs lie.

"Who did this to you?" Klaus' whole body is so tense he's going to get cramps. Caroline's hangdog looks means it won't be the nicest thing to hear for Klaus.

"That's the worst part. It was my fault." She still doesn't look at him. Her fingers are awkwardly playing with the big cup handle in a shape of cat's tail. Cats always land on their feet. Caroline wishes she could do it just once.

"I was drunk-driving."

Klaus sighs. "That's why you rarely touch alcohol now." Caroline just nods. She doesn't want to get carried away again. Not after all that drunk craziness with Damon.

"There's more."

"There's more?" Klaus starts to wonder what could be worse than what she already told him.

"Remember Matt? That guy who fixed your car."

"Yeah, the bartender."

Caroline's face twists in pain as she looks at Klaus apologetically. "I, um, I kinda hit him with my car."

* * *

A small yellow bottle falls to the floor with a clank. It's empty, Kol realizes. Damn it. It can't be.

He wants to rush to the door but a stinging pain shoots through his whole body, beginning with head, ending in the tips of his toes. This is the moment when you can't respire because it hurts. Kol's taking quick shallow breaths, in and out, gritting his teeth. The pain is _excruciating_. He feels like being stabbed with a fruit knife second after second, minute after minute. Being stabbed in the head, the knife carving a pattern onto his back, breaking it, breaking every bone in his body.

It's pure agony. His forehead is covered with sweat, his hands are shaking, his lips are pale and dry, his eyes terrified.

He doesn't know how long he's been lying on the cold black floor tiles gasping for air, but when he feels he can finally move, another wave of stabbing comes and Kol cries out with pain. It's his body, but what suffers the most is his head.

"Please, make it stop," he pants out, "please."

Curled up on into a fetal position, Kol lies on the floor, pale and sweating, waiting for this torture to be over.

* * *

"Can you tell me now something about you?" Caroline puts two cups into the sink.

"What do you want to know, love?" Klaus is ready to take up the gauntlet. If this is the only way to make her stay with him, he'll tell her everything. Everything she can know without risking her life, of course.

"Tell me about you ex-girlfriends." She says sitting down in front of him, with the table as the only thing separating them. No cups to distract their attention. Just two pairs of blue eyes staring at each other in silence. Finally Klaus props his chin on both hands, ready for the confession.

"If you mean the women I've slept with, I can't tell you much. Just some pretty faces serving as a remedy for boredom or frustration, nothing more."

Caroline is too proud to admit that it stings a little. A small pang of jealousy indicating that Caroline's heart is, in fact, _not_ bulletproof. But it was obvious, wasn't it? That he had other women, he's too good in bed (it's a huge understatement, good doesn't even begin to describe it, but okay, let's leave this discussion for a better occasion) to be celibate. Unless, of course, he's got a natural talent, but let's face it, this particular kind of art is to be trained and perfected.

"What about a girlfriend. Like, serious relationship." Caroline inquires. She's waiting for him to mention Tatia. If he doesn't, it means he's still lying to her.

"There was one. Tatia."

Bingo!

"And_—_ And what happened?" She tries to hold back the nervousness.

"She was cheating on me with my brother Elijah."

Ooops.

This time Klaus' eyes are avoiding Caroline's gaze.

"I walked in on them one night, but it was too hard for me to do anything, so I took off. She ran after me. We argued. I left her. I thought she went back to Elijah, but she didn't. She didn't go to her family either. She just went missing. A week later her body was found a few miles away from London. Most probably someone attacked her, killed her and dropped her body into the Thames."

Okay, now it's scary. And sad.

"I'm so sorry." Caroline chokes out seeing how it hurts him to tell her this story. To re-live it again. He probably still blames himself. His absent stare tells Caroline he's thinking about it over and over again.

* * *

Kol manages to stand on his feet but the dizziness remains, and his body aches all over. The face he sees in the mirror has dark circles under his eyes and is ghostly pale. Somehow he gets to the woods, staggering and grunting with pain. It's the shortcut that leads to the city center, to a pharmacy. He can hear every leaf that he treads on and crushes. A drop of sweat rolls down his temple. Just a few more steps, just_—_

* * *

_So lie to me and tell me_

_That we'll make it through the night_

_I don't mind if you wait before you tear me apart_

_Look me in the eye,_

_Lie, lie, lie._

___—_David Cook

"That's all, then?" Klaus asks, relieved, as he gets up from his seat. It wasn't that hard. She believes him, and he swears he'll be honest with her, always and forever, just... Just let the past fade.

"Yes." Caroline also gets up, and tries to sound convincing. It's not that she lied to him. It's just... a half-truth. Facts that were carefully selected.

"So, no more lies? No more secrets? Can I trust you from now on?"

"This is what _I_ should ask _you_, not the other way round." Her hands rest on her hips, her head is tilted to one side, revealing the delicate skin of her neck. If she tries to look strict and serious... it doesn't work. All Klaus sees now is her neck ready to be covered with kisses, ready to surrender, to tremble under his lips. All he feels now is his body temperature rising. But he notices she's speaking, so he shakes the naughty thoughts off.

"That night in London I talked with Dominique. She told me about her life with Maxwell. I got scared. That's why I run away." Caroline bites her lower lip. Klaus comes closer, not leaving much space between them, and the presence of his body just inches away from hers makes her blood flow faster.

"I know." He says, stroking her golden hair, looking at her with so much affection no one would ever guess he's a cold-blooded killer. His intense, penetrating stare combined with his slightly parted full lips is enough for Caroline to wonder in which circle of hell she's going to burn. Because she wants him, she can't get that man out of her head, she can't help it. Maybe it's his animal magnetism, maybe it's her deranged mind. Or maybe both. It doesn't matter anymore. She'll be stigmatized as a murderer's girl anyway.

His lips find hers like it was the most natural thing for them to do. This time he kisses her slowly. Gently.

"But you're so much stronger now." He whispers between the light kisses he's stealing from her. His hands are roaming over her sides, stopping on her hips, then moving to her stomach, setting her body on fire. His fingers sneak under her shirt and graze over her bellybutton, then they slowly go north, taking the shirt up with them. Her arms have mind on their own_—_they move up, and soon her upper body is covered only with a red lacy bra. Klaus gives her a long and soft kiss before he takes a look at her body, admiring her. He loves her in red. It matches her fair skin bringing out its rosy glow.

She's nothing but a bundle of fear, adrenaline, and euphoria, all mixed up and ready to explode like a Molotov cocktail. The moment she grabs his shirt and takes it off him is the moment he loses control. Klaus pushes her onto the table and climbs on top of her, kissing her deeply and hungrily.

"On a table? Seriously?" She chuckles as he leaves a trail of burning kisses down her chest, between her breasts, changing kisses into long lustful _licks_. He pokes his head from above her breasts and smiles at her with that sly, cunning, cocky half-smile that makes her shiver with excitement. She missed that smile. She missed him. No one in the world can make her feel this way.

"Seriously." He mocks her, grazing his teeth against the delicate, almost paper-this skin of her chest, leaving her breathless, her body begging for him. Waiting for him to...

His phone rings in the back pocket of his jeans. It's Kol, which is weird because Kol doesn't make any calls. He is a texting addict, he _never_ calls.

"Kol?" Klaus picks up.

"Um, sorry to disturb you, it's Meredith Fell."

"Dr. Fell?" Klaus raises his eyebrows, so does Caroline, looking at him, puzzled.

"I need you to come to the hospital. I found your brother in the woods. There's something wrong with him."

Klaus' face goes pale. "I'm on my way."

* * *

Kol slowly opens his eyes to see a blurred face. He blinks a few times to focus, and then he sees her more clearly. Her. It's a woman. A beautiful one.

"Am I dead?" He asks, still dazed and confused. The woman smiles at him, brushing a dark brown lock of hair off her face.

"You're alive, Kol. I'm Meredith, your doctor."

"Doctor. Mmmmm." He muses with a goofy smile on his face, scanning her face, drooling.

"And I'm your pissed off brother!" Klaus' voice resounds in the room and Kol's grin falters as he squeezes his eyes shut. _Oh shit! Shit, shit, shit!_

"Can I talk with you in private, Mr. Mikaelson?" Meredith asks, her face serious. They leave Kol with Caroline and sit down on a couch in the hallway.

"Did you know that your brother is a drug addict?"

"Dr. Fell, it's something more complicated than just an addiction." Klaus grits his teeth.

"Then please enlighten me, because otherwise I'll have to call the police."

"Don't!" He snaps, then calms himself down seeing his outburst scared her. "I will tell you, but it's confidential. Do you understand me?"

Meredith nods.

"Kol spent the last three years in a psychiatric hospital. He's been suffering from a serious case of bipolar disorder. He's been taking antidepressants and antipsychotics."

She takes a deep breath. She used to work in a psychiatric ward when she started her career. It was hell.

"Now I understand. But it seems he's not taking them anymore."

"Probably."

Meredith gapes at him. "But you are aware that it will get worse, aren't you? You have to get those meds for him."

Of course he should, but there's something Meredith doesn't know. It's better to keep it this way.

"I know. I'm working on it."

"I hope so."

* * *

When they are back home _—_that is, Klaus' mansion_—_ and Kol is finally falling asleep, Caroline and Klaus sit in front of the fireplace, with glasses of wine in their hands.

"What's wrong with Kol?" Caroline's eyes are fixed absently on the red liquid in her hands.

"You won't like it."

"We have a deal. No more secrets, Klaus. If you want me to stay, you have to tell me."

He knows. He'll play according to the rules. He owes her this.

"Kol suffers from a bipolar disorder. You know, going from mania to depression. It's different for everyone. Sometimes, on his manic drive, he's overactive, also having delusions or hallucinations, escaping reality. When it's a depressive episode he's in pain, he doesn't sleep, doesn't eat. When he's in the hypomanic state, something in between, he's only uber horny."

Caroline needs a few minutes for this to sink in. It's not a hiccup, after all, it's a mental disorder.

"Does he take his medication?"

"He has to, but I'm afraid that lately he's been off meds." Klaus' head rests in his hands. He's rubbing his temples, thinking intensely about the possible ways of solving Kol's problem.

"Let's take him to a psychiatrist then." Caroline offers an obvious solution.

"It's not that easy, love. He wasn't discharged from the nuthouse. He run away from it."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**: You didn't think it would be simple, did you? ;) *evil laughter* not yet, not yet! When it comes, heads will roll.

**Guys, guys, guys! Have you seen it? Over 300 reviews! Thank you, guys. Your support makes me EVEN more happy than cuba libre does. :3**

And one more thing. Go check out iluvbrendonurie's new kick-ass story The Flesh Diaries. It's going to be _klarolinelicious_!


	13. mama I'm in love with a criminal

**13. **

**mama I'm in love with a criminal**

* * *

_Klaus wakes up with a killer hangover (yeah, here's the irony). He's lying in the bed, his eyes closed, his hand reaches out for Caroline, but there's just air to keep him company. It wasn't a dream, she really left him that evening. He's made it, he's gathered quite an army to make sure his business could run smoothly, he's got the support of the Japanese, the Irish, some Italians even. Stefan, Trevor and Slater are doing a good job as his most trusted... workers. Klaus should be beyond happy, but all he has is the nagging feeling of failure. He let her go. Just like that. Because of his business, because of those people, because he's too proud, damn it, to kneel down and beg her to stay._

_Somebody's knocking insistently at his apartment door. It makes Klaus' hangover even worse, but he drags himself out of bed and trudges to vent his frustration on whoever comes to pester him. _

_"Kol?" _

_Kol is standing in the hallway, nervously looking around, hiding his face under a black hood and a cap._

_"Klaus, you have to help me." His hands are trembling. He looks like he hasn't showered for days. Okay, let's not be so delicate: he stinks. Before he explains anything to Klaus __—_like, for example, what he's doing here while he should be sitting in his cozy white cell with his fellow mentally unstable mates___—_ Klaus pushes him into the shower and leaves a set of clothes for him to put on. When his brother is finally looking like a clean specimen of homo sapiens sapiens Klaus hands him a nice cup of coffee and a bagel. 

_"Thanks." Kol smiles sheepishly taking the cup into both hands and brining it to his mouth. Then he slurps. _

_"Yummy."_

_"Now, what are you doing here?" Klaus stands by the table, a cigarette in his hand._

_"I'm on the run." Kol takes a bite of his bagel. "Shit happens." He mumbles while chewing. _

_"What kind of shit happened, Kol?" As an older brother, Klaus tries to be as patient as a saint. He's not as successful as a saint, but hey, it's intention that matters. He takes another drag. _

_"This madhouse was driving me crazy, man." Kol says with a dead serious expression on his face, and Klaus does everything to suppress his urge to laugh out loud at his brother's confession. _

_"So you're telling me that you ran away, and there's probably a whole unit out there looking for you."_

_"Yup." He's still chewing._

_"I'd ask you if you're crazy, but we already know this, don't we." Klaus shakes his head. "What are you going to do now?"_

_"Well, of course stay with you, big bro." Kol beams at Klaus. _

_"Kol, are you__—_ I mean, damn it, you can't! You can't just come and demand that I take care of you!" 

_"Why?" _

_"Because__—_"

_"Because I know you killed Tatia?" Klaus' surprised gaze makes Kol laugh wickedly. _

_"Oh brother, did you really think I would come unprepared?" _

_This is a problem Klaus didn't see coming, and he's got little time to ease Kol's mind. _

_"What do you want then?" _

_"It's simple, really. I'm here to join you." His wolfish grin spreads from ear to ear. _

_"Join me? I'm into art trade, I don't think this kind of business interests you." Klaus puts out the cigarette._

_"You're into art trade that involves dirty money, stealing things, and occasional shooting. Of course I'm interested! I'm more than capable of handling that as an art dealer."_

_Klaus knows there are two ways of solving this problem. He could send this little birdy back to the cockoo's nest, or he could keep him and make good use of his skills. Because Kol is a very, very skilled thief. He could steal the pants you're wearing now and you wouldn't even notice. _

_"Deal." He sighs. "But if you want to be a part of this, you have to leave London. They will be looking for you."_

_"Any ideas?" Kol cocks an eyebrow. _

_"Yeah, actually I have one."_

* * *

Caroline feels a pair of arms wrapping around her. White satin sheets are caressing her bare legs. Last night she was so tired she stayed over. Or, she just fell (literally) asleep right into Klaus' lap so he had to carry her to his bedroom, frustrated that when he could finally carry her bridal style to bed she was unconscious and lightly _snoring_.

They lie spoon-like, and Caroline feels his breath sweeping over the nape of her neck, his steady breathing synchronized with her chest moving up and down. His hands wander absently all over her body till they come across her perky breasts, and they start to knead them gently. Caroline's wearing just one of his T-shirts and her red lacy pants, and through the thin cotton barrier she can feel how content he is to lie next to her. There is a very... hard... proof of his contentment pressing into her spine, turning her on. One of his hands leaves her nipple, snaking down her stomach, and sneaks into her panties, hiding in between her thighs. He starts grazing his fingers against her core, earning a moan from Caroline as her legs spread wider anticipating his next move. And yes, his fingers move. Oh how they move.

She squeezes her eyes shut, frowning and gasping for air as a powerful wave of pleasure sweeps over her, making her body twist and arch spasmodically. She could swear he smiles against her neck. That cocky smile of his.

His fingers don't stop working, drawing circles between her thighs, stroking her, rubbing her, and finally diving inside, making Caroline's head spin.

"Oh my_—_" She whimpers as he keeps on working miracles with his fingers. One, two, three. She moans out loud as she gets closer to the grand finale. And when it comes, she's floating in the air, revelling in her bliss, still feeling the pulsation between her legs.

She turns on her left side to face him, his smug expression, and his satisfied smirk.

"Good morning, love."

"I'll show you a good morning." She grins viciously and gets on all fours, pinning him to the bed. Then she runs her hands down his bare toned chest, feasting her eyes on his perfect stomach and then on the very perceptible bulge in his black boxers. She flicks her tongue over his bellybutton and then proceeds south, taking off his boxers. Every lick she gives elicits a moan from him, a moan or a groan, because the further she goes, the more guttural are the sounds he makes.

Klaus sees her lick her lips hungrily. This is going to be a _very_ good morning.

* * *

"Scrambled eggs?" He raises his eyebrows at Caroline while she's cracking yet another egg.

"It's the best thing after_—_" She turns around and looks him in the eyes, smiling playfully, "after a morning... run."

"Morning run?" He laughs, moving closer and wrapping his arms around her fragile body. "Say it, sweetheart."

She bites her lip. "Morning... pleasure?"

"For God's sake, Caroline, a cup of coffee is a morning pleasure!" Klaus shakes his head at her new-found squeamishness.

"Say. It." He grins at her as his fingers travel to her sides. Oh no, she grimaces, he's going to_—_

"Please!" She giggles when he starts to tickle her. He knows no mercy.

"Say it!" He keeps her trapped between his body and a kitchen counter, so there's no way she can escape Klaus the Torturer. She's sure he learned his tricks from the Spanish Inquisition.

"Ahahahahah! Please! Ahahah!" She cries and bends with laughter.

"Say it!"

"Sex!" She screams out loud, cackling madly. "Here I said it, sex!" He releases her, and Caroline drops to the floor, flushed and panting.

"Sex! Sex, sex, sex!" She yells while he's laughing wholeheartedly at her.

"Now I see what Kol meant when he said you were too busy to pick me up from the airport, brother." A female voice resounds in a huge kitchen of the Mikaelson household giving Caroline a heart attack.

"Rebekah!" Klaus runs to her and pulls her into a hug. "Finally!" The way Klaus hugs that girl, with so much joy and affection, wakes Caroline up from her stupor, and she rises from the ground.

"Caroline, this is my sister, Rebekah." Klaus beams at Caroline who doesn't see anything to rejoice over, but okay...

"And Bekah, this is my girlfriend, Caroline."

This is the first time Klaus officially calls her his girlfriend. Caroline would be moved to tears, really, but there's a better, prettier, and most importantly _British_ copy of herself standing in front of her, judging her.

"Nice to meet you." Caroline musters a smile and extends her hand in a welcoming gesture. Rebekah shakes it briefly without even a fake smile on her face which is cold and tense, probably like its owner.

"Pleasure, I'm sure." She snorts. To Caroline she doesn't look friendly at all. Her pouting lips are telling Caroline that this girl is as haughty as she is beautiful.

When Klaus joins Kol in his Sisyphean struggle to move all of Rebeka's suitcases to her room ("Those stairs will be the death of me, I'm telling you!" Kol whines), their blonde haughty sister takes a closer look at Caroline, circling her like a shark.

"Please don't tell me you're the reason why we all moved here." She sighs, looking at Caroline's messy hair and smeared eye-liner. Caroline is so puzzled she doesn't even know what to say.

"Tell me, Caroline," Rebekah takes a lock of Caroline's hair between two fingers and wraps it around them, "what do you do for a living?"

"I am an event planner." Caroline stutters. This Rebekah girl is so intimidating. Like her brothers. Caroline wonders what else is their family trait.

"Event planner?" Klaus' sister lets out a short laugh. "How fortunate."

"Really?" Caroline gulps.

"Of course, my dear. It looks like we'll spend a lot of time together, because I have an _event_ to plan." Something in Rebeka's voice is telling Caroline that this will not be a fantastic bonding time. Trials and tribulations, this is what's waiting for Caroline. Why, Lord, WHY?

"Since we are all here, I mean my brothers and I, it's time to throw a party to get acquainted with this godforsaken shithole of a town."

"How nice of you." Caroline gives Rebekah a tight smile, afraid that it's going to be a long, bumpy ride. Heaven (or Hell, she doesn't care about the social background of those who come to the rescue) help her.

* * *

Caroline has only three days to organize a ball.

A ball. Not a party. A freaking ball. With a band, champagne, lavish decorations, and dresses. Dresses! They are going to look like Disney princesses, at least Rebekah says so. Caroline feels she's going to be like Cinderella working her ass off while Rebekah will be a wicked step-sister, that one in pink. Too bad Caroline has no fairy godmother. And her Prince is not so charming, he's rather a wolf who ate the granny, the lumberjack, swallowed three little pigs, and he still wants more.

So much for a romantic fairytale, thank you.

When the blondes finish their planning, Caroline is considering a ritual suicide while Rebekah is jumping for joy, excited to have her own ball. Those Brits, Caroline rolls her eyes, always trying to act like royalty. She leaves Rebekah in the huge living room and tries to find Klaus somewhere in the never-ending labyrinth of corridors and rooms.

Rebekah stretches out on a leather couch with a tablet in her hand, looking for a perfect dress to wear. Something green would bring out the beauty of her eyes. What? Vanity is just one of many sins she's guilty of.

There's a sound of footsteps, and she assumes it must be Kol, miraculously alive after slogging his way through the stairs and hallways with her suitcases.

"Caroline, where's Klaus? I need to talk to him about_—_Fuck!" Stefan appears in the doorway, and he instantly regrets entering the room.

"Stefan," Rebekah smiles, but it's a nasty smile characteristic of a crocodile that is about to bite the victim's head off, "nice to see you."

"Rebekah." Stefan's sure his heart just stopped beating for a second or two, and then it shattered into tiny pieces. "What, um, are you doing here?"

"I got tired of living out of a suitcase." She kicks her legs in the air and then gets up from the couch, gracefully like a ballerina. With two agile movements she's already in front of her old friend, smirking at his frightened expression. Stefan stands there frozen with cold sweat covering his forehead.

"Really? Mystic Falls is too boring for you." Stefan chokes out a piece of advice. He would make a staggering career working in a helpline.

"Let's say I'm here to jazz up the party." Rebekah cups his cheek in one hand and grins at him. "Aren't you happy, Stefan? We'll have a lot of time to catch up." Translation from Rebekah to English: _I will have a lot of time to torture your poor heart with my presence._

"Yeah, I'm delighted." He mumbles. Translation from Stefan to English: _I'm screwed_.

* * *

Caroline feels like Alice in Wonderland. So many corridors. So many rooms. It's more than obvious that this mansion is evil, evil to the core. It's deliberately misleading her, making her wander in circles. When she's close to giving up and crying on the floor like a desperate kid, she hears Klaus' voice. It's coming from a room at the end of the hallway. He seems to be more than irritated.

"I don't care how you do it! Make him sell that Velazquez to us at a lower price. I say 40% less, and he'll do as I say. Takeda is already waiting for it, and he's paying in cash, Trevor, in cash. American fucking dollars."

Right, she almost forgot that her boyfriend is a criminal.

"Make him. He's got a wife, doesn't he? I'm sure you can convince him that family is the most important thing on earth."

Right, her boyfriend is a _cold_-_blooded_ criminal.

When she hears him hang up, Caroline sneaks inside and cough lightly to get his attention.

"Missed me, sweetheart?" He smiles at her innocently like he hasn't just threatened a man to kill his wife.

"What's up?"

"Business as usual." He shrugs and comes closer, then he puts his hands on her waist, looking at her approvingly. "Did I tell you that my T-shirt suits you?"

"Oh, about that, I just came to tell you that I'm going home. I need to change clothes. And I still work at the Grill, tomorrow's the karaoke party, and then I have to finish the preparations for Rebekah's ball." She sighs.

Klaus groans at the word 'ball'. He knew it was going to be the first thing his crazy elitist sister would do after coming to Mystic Falls. And there's no stopping her. Unless you want to end up with a knife stuck in your head, of course. Rebekah's temper is even worse than his.

"I'm glad you two are getting along." He strokes her (still tangled) hair.

Caroline glares at him. "Klaus, she _hates_ me."

"She's just testing you, love." He raises his eyebrows like he wanted to state a fact like, _see? My sister is a sweet creature made of fluff and candy, she would never hurt you._

* * *

On her way home Caroline contemplates her life. When did it turn into a crime TV show? When did she lose it? When did she fall in love _—_yup, in love_—_ with a bad guy like a stupid, hormone-driven teenage girl?

When she's already in her house, something falls out of her jacket pocket. It's rather small, rectangular, and wrapped in a silky white ribbon. _From Klaus. _Right.

Okay, here comes the moment when she should drop dead because of a lethal dose of glamour. There's a breathtaking diamond bracelet inside the box. Not a charm bracelet that you can get for a few dollars. A fucking infinity bracelet encrusted with diamonds! She opens the letter attached to the gift.

_I hope you like it. It was worn by a princess almost as beautiful as you._

_-K._

Caroline gags at the letter. Seriously? A gangster, a tough guy, coming up with such a cheesy pick-up line? But the other Caroline hidden under the surface _—_the girl who has never been the one, who has never been somebody's first choice, who craved for attention but never got any_—_ the other Caroline is now squeaking with excitement.

What is better: living a long life, but without anyone to be there for you when you need him, living with men around you eager to use you, abuse you, and then throw you away like a rag doll, or to live your life in fear, counting every day, but with somebody caring for you, making you feel special?

Charms or diamonds, Caroline?

* * *

"So, who are taking to the ball?" Rebekah plops onto Stefan's lap like a small, spoiled girl. Stefan is slowly dying, looking for a way to escape that beast, that femme fatale, that... But with his nose buried in her breasts (literally) it's kinda hard to find a way out (or breathe, for that matter). She presses herself onto him even more. (Is it sexual harassment already?)

"My girlfriend." He stammers out into her chest, gasping for air.

"Your girlfriend? Really? Congrats! I can't wait to meet her." Rebekah gets up, letting Stefan breathe again. Poor guy, she thinks, still trying to patch up his broken heart. The always hungry sadist inside her is ominously rubbing her hands.

Stefan loosens his collar. Why is it so hot in here all of a sudden? "I'm still not sure we're goin_—_"

"Oh yes, of course you are!" Rebekah cuts him off with a wicked smile plastered on her face. "It's going to be a _magical_ evening."

* * *

John Gilbert grits his teeth squeezing his iPhone in his right hand. The man he's talking with on the phone doesn't bring good news.

"Are you sure?"

"It's very probable. _Very._ Keep your eye on him. Maybe we will kill two birds with one stone."

"Are you aware that if what you say is true then my daughter is dating his partner in crime?"

"I am," the man replies, "the question is, are you?"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: Don't hate Rebekah just yet, give her a chance. ;)

BTW, have you seen the amazing, wonderful and OMG-ish poster for Killer Instinct made by **nik-oline** on tumblr? If not, then as the author I command you...! j/k, but I'm tellin' ya pee-puhl, it kicks ass. There's also another brilliant one, made some time ago by **vatufe,** the very first made for this story. **:3**

And you know what guys? You make my heart sing. ;)_ The moment I wake up, before I put on my makeup (make up!) I say a little pray for youuuuuu!_


	14. murder on the dancefloor

**14.**

**murder on the dancefloor**

* * *

_You're headed for disaster 'cos you never read the signs._

— _Queen_

* * *

"Whiskey on the rocks. Please." Caroline hears Kol's voice coming from behind her back, and she sighs. Filling in for Matt was supposed to be an easy task. Bartending couldn't be that difficult, she thought. And it is not—the customers are.

"Sure." She shrugs and pours him a drink, trying to ignore his presence.

"I heard my spoiled sis gave you a hard time yesterday."

Why can't she just click an 'ignore' button to silence him?

"I didn't know she was coming." Caroline says, which is totally true. Rebekah's arrival was quite unexpected and it threw Caroline off balance. She didn't know much about other women in Klaus' life except for Tatia. And Rebekah is an unnerving creature. A mean girl who doesn't do much good as a friend, but can cause serious trouble as an enemy.

"Of course you didn't. You were too busy smooching with my brother." He grins, a cheeky bastard. Caroline turns to him, her blonde curls swirling as she does so, and with the most charming smile she can put on, she says innocently,

"You mean that mind-blowing sex we were having while you were lying unconscious after a megadose of tranquillizers?"

"Oh, I've hit a nerve!" Kol's evil, wolf-like grin only spreads wider. He likes pretty little things with sharp tongues.

"Relax, darling. Just don't let my sister intimidate you and I'm sure you'll be a great addition to the family."

"Great. Just stop staring at my boobs."

* * *

Meredith isn't as surprised as Klaus thought she'd be when he appears in the hospital to talk with her. Somehow she knew their last meeting was just the beginning of a long journey involving his mentally unstable younger brother.

What she doesn't expect, though, is that Klaus makes her an offer she won't—she can't—refuse.

It doesn't matter whether it's money he offers her or Meredith's desperate need to save mankind. She'll get the meds Kol needs to remain stable.

And Klaus can swear he just saw a true concern for his brother's well-being in Dr. Fell's eyes. There's no other explanation, the world must be going crazy along with Kol.

* * *

"Rebekah," Kol commands, grinning at his reflection in the mirror, adjusting the black bow on his neck, "tell me how handsome I am."

His sister is focused on her nails, because _nude_ seems like a good choice, but again, maybe French manicure would be better, and she just says that yes, why not, Kol is the most handsome human being walking on earth, right after the male cast of Teen Wolf of course, and that he should _shut_ _up_ because HER NAILS DAMN IT!

She has to start over.

"Is Elijah coming?" Kol asks running one hand through his messy hair.

"No. You know it was Klaus' condition. Yes to a ball, but no to Elijah."

"What happened to '_always and forever_', Bekah?"

"I wish I knew."

* * *

Rebekah admits, her brother's girlfriend did a great job. The ball is perfect. Even Disney would be jealous. There's music, and champagne, and a royal atmosphere. All she needs now is a glass slipper and a prince. Whereas the former would be simple, the latter is more complex. They don't make princes like that anymore.

Caroline looks stunning in the blue evening dress Klaus bought her, but he still insists that she would look ravishing without any clothes at all (in his bed, but isn't it obvious). To Caroline it seems incredibly funny that Klaus hates formal parties. Rebekah, on the other hand, is in her private posh heaven. The only thing that is wrong about her beautiful green dress is Kol hanging on her shoulder like badly chosen jewellery. (That's Kol for you, he would spoil even a scarecrow's outfit.)

"Who are all these people?" Caroline muses. There's a lot of faces she doesn't recognize at all.

"My guards."

Caroline rolls her eyes. She's been doing this a lot lately.

"Seriously? Guards? Now I feel like a king's mistress."

He looks her straight in the eyes. "I would rather you be a queen."

* * *

"Dr. Fell," Kol says as he approaches Meredith, "you look—"

Meredith smiles at him. "Non-doctor-ish?"

"I wanted to say beautiful, but yes, non-doctor-ish would do." If Kol was a dog, he would be wagging his tail like crazy right now, waiting for Meredith to throw him a stick or a bone. She just gives him this amused 'you naughty patient you' look and shakes her head. Then she takes something out of her back clutch. A small bottle lands in Kol's hand. The bottle doesn't impress him, but her touch does. It's just her hand brushing his that makes his blood run faster.

"Here, take it."

A bottle of pills.

She brought him the drugs he needs. She's risking her career to keep his crazy thoughts at bay. She's doing this for him. She is doing this FOR HIM man!, and she's smiling so beautifully, and he thinks that maybe this Mystic-hole isn't that bad, maybe he could ask her out because fuck the age gap between them and fuck what people think, because it feels like she understands him, like they have a connection, and he just met her and this is crazy (he's crazy), but—

"Your brother asked me to give it to you."

—but Klaus paid her to do it and she doesn't give a damn about him.

"I've been thinking—"

"Thanks." Kol angrily cuts her off and trudges away leaving Meredith alone, his head hanging low, his fist clenching around the bottle. She sees him disappearing in the crowd.

"— call me maybe, if you want to talk or something. Yeah. Bye." Meredith sighs slapping herself on the forehead, _what am I doing?_

* * *

Damon finds her by the stairs while she's fishing for a waiter carrying champagne. Where oh where did all good waiters go?

"Hey soul sister," he quips, "nice party."

"I wish it was over." Caroline pouts. Klaus is busy talking with Mayor Lockwood about money he's going to donate to the Founder's Council. He's winning everybody's favour in this town, one by one.

"Where's your date?"

"With my brother who stole her from me some time ago." Damon snatches two glasses of champagne from a waiter passing by.

"Come on," Caroline takes a tall glass from him, "there are plenty more fish in the sea, Damon."

"I could tell you the same." He cocks an eyebrow at her.

"You don't understand. It's different." She counters.

"Yeah, it always is. Cheers."

* * *

Rebekah has been ignoring Stefan all night, knowing that he's craving her company instead of being with that brunette he came with.

_But not tonight, Funny Hair. Tonight I'm looking for a prince._ Rebekah's eyes have been following a certain stranger around the ballroom since the beginning of the party. She's observing him like a mantis. Caroline is sure Rebekah bites her boyfriends' heads off after copulation. Eww. Did she really said that?

"Who's that mysterious guy you've been talking with?" Rebekah pops out of nowhere like she always does. Caroline still can't get used to Rebekah's overbearing persona. And now, Rebekah's voice sounds like an irritating buzzing in Caroline's ears.

"Damon?" Caroline shakes her head disbelievingly. "Damon Salvatore?"

"Damon Salvatore," the words roll off Rebekah's tongue and she smacks her lips, "Stefan's brother. Of course. Is he... a friend of yours?"

"I think he considers me his best friend." Caroline shrugs. Then an arm wraps around Caroline shoulders. Rebekah the Man Eater grins mischievously.

"You know what, Caroline? I think we started off on the wrong foot."

Caroline's eyebrow involuntarily goes up saying _seriously_?

"We should get to know each other better, considering my brother's in love with you and all that."

"Yeah," Caroline blurts, "maybe you should stop bossing aroun—Wait, what did you say?" Caroline almost drops the glass of champagne she's holding.

"You heard me, my dear. A lovesick fool, my big brother. Now, since we established that we're besties from now on, would you be so kind and introduce me to your friend Damon?"

* * *

Caroline's knees go weak when Klaus' lips collide with hers as he pins her to the wall. He kidnapped her from the ballroom and now he's planning to keep her hostage in his bed. Screw the dance, Klaus couldn't care less about the people flocking in his house. He's been so horny since he saw her in that dress. The delicate line of her neck, her collar bones, her breasts... And her breasts. And oh, he forgot, her breasts of course.

A quickie in a dark room would do no harm.

"What if somebody walks in on us?" Caroline giggles, because, come on, the whole town is now in the same house. He's kissing her neck hastily, panting, and nibbling at it, his hands roaming all over her body. All over. He would be the happiest man in the world if he had at least four more hands to feel her up and down.

"I'll kill them all." He puffs and nuzzles his head in the crook of her neck as he rolls her dress up to get to her thighs.

Caroline laughs at his retort. And then she freezes. Klaus is about to undo his pants when he notices Caroline's dead serious expression.

"What's wrong, love?"

"You told me you'll kill them and I laughed."

"Well, it was a joke, this is how normal people react. Now, where were we..." Klaus grinds his hips against hers, hungrily running his tongue over his lips. Caroline gently but firmly presses her hands on his chest, stopping him.

"The other day I heard you threaten a man and his wife. And I did nothing."

Klaus clasps his hands behind his head in exasperation. He takes a few deep breaths before he calms down.

"Caroline," he starts, and Caroline knows he's about to state something obvious like, "you know I'm not a saint."

"And I'm not one either." She shakes her head. "But the problem is, since the day we got together I'm... losing it."

"Losing what exactly?"

"Sensitivity. And I'm not fighting for it. I killed a man, Klaus! But it doesn't give me nightmares. It should, but it doesn't! I sleep the sleep of the just like nothing ever happened! My indifference scares me sometimes. I'm afraid that one day I'll wake up being as callous as..."

"As me?"

She gulps. That's not what she wanted to say. Not this way at least.

"Now you'll tell me that you don't want to be with a monster like me, right?" Klaus spits. "With a heartless devil that has corrupted your soul."

Caroline opens her mouth to say that no, it's not like that, but Klaus silences her with a gesture.

"You know what Maxwell told me when we met for the first time? He told me that there was darkness inside me, that I longed for disaster."

"That's not true." Caroline shakes her head in denial.

"Oh but it is, love." He narrows his eyes at her. "And when you and I met for the first time, I knew at once that I met my match. They say birds of a feather flock together."

She wants to argue with him, but somebody knocks on the door interrupting her. It's Stefan.

"Klaus, Dominique Maxwell called. She's sending people she hired to find Maxwell's body, and they will look around Mystic Falls, just in case. So she asked if you can help them."

Klaus goes pale. "When?"

"They should be here tomorrow evening."

Klaus nods and waits for Stefan to leave, then he comes to the window and looks towards the woods, his fingers nervously tapping against the window sill. It seems that he's going to have hands full tonight. Damn you, Dominique.

* * *

People in the ballroom are having fun, dancing and chatting. There's Stefan and Elena dancing together cheek to cheek, but Stefan's looking at Rebekah all the time, and there's Rebekah and Damon, Rebekah staring into Damon's icy blues like there's nothing else in the world but just the two of them.

Caroline is left alone again since Klaus dashed in an unknown direction ("This conversation isn't over, sweetheart!"), and Caroline's sixth sense is telling her he didn't run to buy her a bunch of roses as an apology. Oh, no biggie, looks like just another murder, Caroline shrugs, and yet another sleepless night to spend, fearing the worst. She's about to get herself a nicely bubbling champagne flute when somebody appears right behind her.

"Good evening, Caroline." It's a smooth, low, authoritative voice belonging to a British gentleman. She turns around to face a tall man, probably in his thirties, with strong jaw and nice hair. He must be one of those who always look like lawyers, even when riding a bike or bathing. And who always looks like a lawyer? A lawyer.

"Um. Do we know each other?" She tilts her head to one side observing the stranger.

"I'm afraid we don't." He takes Caroline's right hand and places a light kiss on its back. "Elijah Mikaelson. I'm Klaus' brother."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**: Good evening, my Dear Readers. Thank you for having the good sense to be excited about Elijah.


	15. KI Special: Bloopers part 1

**Explanation:**

I needed to do something to overcome a writer's block that has been pestering me.

It worked, the next chapter will be up soon.

For now, here's a little surprise for you all, I hope you'll like it.

* * *

**BLOOPERS **

**part 1**

**(chapters 1-14)**

* * *

Damon: Caaaaaaroliiiineeee.

Caroline: It's almost 1 am, you dick.

Damon: Care, I'm drunk.

Caroline: Wow. Tell me something I'm not expecting.

Damon: During mating season, a male lion mounts a female once every fifteen minutes for a full week straight.

Caroline: Ok, I give up.

.

.

.

Caroline: Wow. How do you make it, British boy?

Klaus: Long and hard, all night.

Caroline: I was asking about the tea recipe.

Klaus: Oh.

.

.

.

Caroline: What are you doing here?

Damon: The more you ignore me, the more I pester you. Today's episode is brought to you by the letter E. E is for Ernest who choked on a peach.

.

.

.

Klaus: You're not shallow, Caroline. You're beautiful, you're strong, and full of light. I'm sure she was proud of you.

Caroline: You don't have to lie to make me feel better.

Klaus: Ok. You're dumb but cute.

Caroline: *bashes him on the head*

Klaus: Kidding!

.

.

.

Damon almost jumps to his brother and pulls him into a tight hug. His little brother's back. He's back! Then something about Damon changes and his fist

connects with Stefan's jaw, sending the younger Salvatore to the floor.

Stefan: *lies on the floor unconscious*

Damon: Stef? Stef! Fuck, I knocked him out.

.

.

.

Caroline: Do you have any of your sketches with you?

Klaus: Yes, I always carry my sketchbook with me. As well as my penis, babe.

Caroline: *facepalm* You were supposed to keep the second sentence to yourself.

Klaus: Sorry. Let's do it again.

.

.

.

Caroline: Thanks. For everything.

She leans to leave him a light peck on the cheek, but at the same time he turns his head and-

*their foreheads collide with a loud bang*

Klaus: Fuck! My head!

*Caroline faints*

Klaus: Care?

.

.

.

A hand clasps around her right wrist and drags her forcefully out of her hiding place.

Caroline: Stop it! You'll sprain my arm!

Klaus: Ooops.

.

.

.

Klaus: Be a good girl. Don't make me hurt you, sweetheart.

He places the last kiss on her forehead and goes downstairs. She follows him with her eyes, then sighs, looking at her bound wrists.

Caroline: Fonofabif!

*3 hours later*

Caroline: Can anyone untie me? Hello? Untie me, I need to pee! Klaus? Klaus! KLAUS!

.

.

.

A true killer shoots only once. The body falls to the floor.

Klaus' eyes go wide, his jaw drops down, and he stares down gaping, not able to catch a breath.

Klaus: *voice breaks* What have you done? I loved this carpet!

.

.

.

Stefan: Easy there.

*steals the cigarette from Klaus' mouth and has a drag, then falls to the floor with a coughing fit*

Stefan: Khhhh! Sorry, I hate smoking.

.

.

.

Klaus: Caroline, love. I am in a very stressful situation right now. Such a takeover is not a piece of cake. So forgive me while I just want to do you on the floor.

Caroline: ...

Klaus: Sorry.

.

.

.

Trevor: Invite-only, no commoners.

Damon: Here's my royal RSVP.

*Trevor makes a quick dodge to the right and Damon's fist hits the wall, breaking his fingers*

Damon: Son of a-!

.

.

.

Then an arm wraps around her and she jumps from her seat, awake and ready to run.

Caroline: *slips on the wet floor and falls face down*

Damon: *bursts out laughing*

Caroline: Shut up.

.

.

.

Dominique: I'll be completely honest with you. I had moments of depression, sometimes I wanted to run away from him and this lunacy. I spent two years in therapy. I'm still taking antidepressants. I ride unicorns at night and talk to trees. I feel the universe speak through me. I'm enlightened.

Klaus: What?

Dominique: What?

.

.

.

Caroline: Thanks for the bracelet.

*hugs Tyler*

Caroline: Ok this is awkward.

Tyler: Yes it is.

.

.

.

Caroline: Um. Hi. Can I... talk to the manager?

Matt: You're talking to him.

Caroline: Iwantedtoapplyforajobhere. Pffffffffft! Sorry, I slobbered onto my shirt.

.

.

.

A black Aston Martin Rapide stops abruptly inches away from the blonde that is paralysed with fear, her heart racing, her blood rushing to her head.

Kol: What are you doing you idiot! Are you crazy?

*stumbles over while getting out of the car and falls down on the road*

Caroline: *dies with laughter*

Kol: HAHA very funny.

.

.

.

She stands on the stage puzzled and unable to move, staring at no one else but Klaus himself who's clapping his hands in recognition of her talent.

Caroline: *darts to the backstage as quick as lightning, then she trips over and lands on her butt*

Kol (from the hallway): Told ya!

.

.

.

Caroline: I'm just wondering why you're so... smiley.

Klaus: Kol flogged me good stuff to smoke.

Caroline: Seriously?

Klaus: No, but I couldn't stop myself. Sorry.

.

.

.

Kol: My dear Caroline.

*wraps his arm around her *

Kol: I like you. You're the first girl Klaus really dates since Tatia. I would hate it if you ended up like her.

Caroline: You're groping my ass.

Kol: Just improvising!

.

.

.

Kol: Please, make it stop, please!

Curled up on into a fetal position, Kol lies on the floor, pale and sweating, waiting for this torture to be over.

Kol: I'm dying! I'm dying!

*nobody cares*

Kol: Ok, fine!

*gets up from the floor and trudges away*

.

.

.

Caroline: What about a girlfriend. Like, serious relationship.

Klaus: There was one. Tatia.

Caroline: And— And what happened?

Klaus: One night I took her for a walk, then she run after Elijah and bit him on the ankle.

Caroline: What?

Klaus: Those bull terriers, so aggressive.

.

.

.

The moment she grabs his shirt and takes it off him is the moment he loses control. Klaus pushes her onto the table and—

Caroline: *hits her head on the table*

Klaus: Jesus, Care! Are you okay?

.

.

.

Stefan: Caroline, where's Klaus? I need to talk to him about—Fuck! *collides with the door frame*

.

.

.

A fucking infinity bracelet encrusted with diamonds! She opens the letter attached to the gift.

_I hope you like it. Next time I see you you'll be wearing ONLY this._

_-Your horny boyfriend, xoxo_

.

.

.

Rebekah: So, who are taking to the ball?

Rebekah plops onto Stefan's lap like a small, spoiled girl. Stefan is slowly dying, looking for a way to escape that beast, that femme fatale, that... But with his nose buried in her breasts (literally) it's kinda hard to find a way out (or breathe, for that matter). She presses herself onto him even more. (Is it sexual harassment already?)

Rebekah: Stefan?

Stefan: *goes blue* You're-smothering-me. *faints*

Rebekah *rolls her eyes*: Great, just great.

.

.

.

Kol: Rebekah, tell me how handsome Tyler Hoechlin is.

Rebekah: Sorry, Colton Haynes is more my type.

.

.

.

Rebekah: Damon Salvatore. Stefan's brother. Of course. Is he... a friend of yours?

Caroline: I think he considers me his best fuck.

Rebekah: ...

Caroline: I mean best friend! BEST FRIEND! Sorry.

.

.

.

*Klaus and Caroline making out in ch.14*

Caroline: *freezes*

Klaus: What's wrong, love?

Caroline: OMG I left the iron on!

* * *

**A/N**: Yeah, I'm crazy like that. But hey, the writer's block is gone, so whatever.


	16. murder will out

A/N: To be honest, this chapter is more about brotherly bond (in every sense).

But it's a **very** important chapter whatsoever. You'll see why when you read it. :)

* * *

**15.**

**murder will out**

* * *

_And bitter waxed the fray; _

_Brother with brother spake no word _

_When they met in the way._

—_Jean Ingelow_

* * *

They sway to the music filling the room. Elijah is a new kind of man, a kind of man Caroline never knew before. Tyler is immature, Damon is crazy, Klaus is impulsive, and Elijah... He is a perfect gentleman. Considering the rest of his siblings it seems highly improbable to her that all the Mikaelsons here are, in fact, closely related. Whereas the rest of them share some traits, Elijah as the first-born is completely different. So bold yet so calm. Like he knows he doesn't have to demonstrate the power he possesses.

Oh, right, and he waltzes like a fucking Duke of Awesomeness.

"So," he starts, keeping his eyes on Caroline's face all the time (which is worth a few words of appreciation, really, since Kol keeps staring at her boobs all day), "You are my brother's significant other."

Caroline blinks at him. She is _what?_

"Um, yes. I think so."

One-two-three. One-two-three. Remember about full weight transfer. One-two-three.

"And you're quite a dancer." He tilts his head to a side as he leads and she follows.

"I've had training." She says (slightly embarrassed, she has to admit). "I happen to be Miss Mystic Falls."

Elijah's polite smile grows wider.

"I know."

* * *

"He told me what happened between you two, or I should say, the three of you." Caroline's eyes seem sad and accusing when they talk in Klaus' studio. They admire the sketches hanging on the walls, some of them portray Caroline. Her smile. Her golden locks cascading on her shoulders. Her bare back.

"It's not that simple." Elijah says staring at one of Caroline's portraits.

"It is." She counters.

"Caroline, I think we should not discuss the past. It won't turn back time and undo what Klaus did to her."

"What?" Caroline shakes her head. "You mean, what you did to Klaus."

Elijah is silent. Poor Caroline, he realizes, she doesn't know the whole truth. He feeds her half-truths, that brother of his. And it's not the time to reveal his secrets.

"Elijah?" Caroline inquires, but there's no reply.

Then something in the room changes, like there's a powerful wave of angry energy directed at the two of them. Caroline's head turns towards the door. There he is, standing in the doorway, seething. His fists—dirty with mud and soil—clench when he sees Elijah talking with Caroline in his art room. Without any warning Klaus stomps across the room, and before Elijah can do anything, he grabs him by the collar of his Westwood suit and throws him onto the nearest table. A pile of unfinished sketches whirl and dance in the air like feathers falling from a torn pillow. Elijah falls from the table onto the floor accompanied by a loud thud.

"Klaus!" Caroline tries to stop him and his rage, "Stop it!" It's the same situation she witnessed with Tyler. Only now he is going to finish the job.

Punch after punch, in the face, his brother's nose bleeding, his face scratched, his lips swollen. Elijah doesn't look like a lawyer anymore. Now he looks like he needs medical help.

"Came to steal another girlfriend, didn't you brother?" Wrath, fury, resentment, indignation. At this very moment Klaus cares only about his revenge.

"I came here," Elijah pants out, "to say I forgive you as you should forgive me!"

It stops Klaus from hitting him again.

"Forgive me?" He snarls. "You. Are. Ridiculous!"

"Please!" Caroline screams, her shrill voice piercing the air. "You two." She adds, when both brothers stay frozen on the wooden floor of Klaus' studio.

"You should forgive each other, but—" She raises a hand when she sees Klaus wants to protest, "—forgiveness is not a chore. Is a _gift._ It can't be forced."

Klaus and Elijah look at each other, then at Caroline, then at each other again. Invisible daggers are hanging in the air.

"Just... talk. Take small steps. Take time." She shakes her head smiling pleadingly at them. Elijah and Klaus don't know how she does it, but she stops the Third World War with her sky-blue eyes.

Silence.

It seems to last forever.

* * *

It's almost 8 in the morning when Caroline leaves the Mikaleson brothers alone and goes home, relieved that they swore not to kill each other. At least not today. One thing is bothering her non-stop. It's that seed of doubt that grows inside your head like magic beans.

She types a number and waits for an answer.

"Yes?" A low, calm voice echoes in Caroline's phone.

"It's Caroline. Caroline Forbes. I'm Klau—"

"I remember you, honey. What's wrong?"

"I didn't say that."

"You wouldn't be calling me if everything was peachy, Caroline."

What is it with elder people, they always know what's going on. Does life teach you so many sour lessons?

"So, what's bothering you, dear? Is Klaus treating you badly?"

"No! He's very caring, really." Caroline's voice quivers. "But I need to ask you something. I think you might know what happened to Tatia. Do you?"

There's a long pause on the other side. Too long. She hears Dominique take a deep breath.

"Tatia was killed."

"I know. Did Elijah kill her?"

"What?" Dominique gasps, taken aback. "Never. Elijah is the honorable one."

"Dominique."

"Caroline, please—"

"Tell me it wasn't Klaus. Tell me."

"I shouldn't talk about it. Please, Caroline, I can't."

"Was it Klaus?" Caroline grits her teeth.

"I can't help you, I'm sorry." And she hangs up.

* * *

Kol is stomping through the hallways looking for Dr. Fell's office. He had so much fun trolling on _tumblr_ when Klaus burst into his room and commanded him—yes! commanded! ordered!—to deliver the payment to his doctor. He's still angry at Elijah, but it looks like they really try to work things out.

Ask someone else, Kol says.

I'm not asking you. I command you, says Klaus.

It's not True Blood and you're not my maker, Kol sticks his tongue out at his brother. His brother grabs him by the shirt and kicks him out of their house, tossing a wad of green at him.

Jerk, Kol spits.

So here he is, with money in his pocket and that characteristic sharp smell of hospital racking his nostrils. And a beautiful brunette with the most gorgeous smile on his mind.

The door creaks quietly when he enters her office, and to his utter disappointment she isn't here. He'll wait, then.

His killing the boredom by spinning around on a swivel chair in front of her desk. Minutes pass but there's no sign of the lady. Kol pouts.

Then he notices a file on the desk, a stick-note on its cover says "check-up", and the name on the file... Wait. The name is: Caroline Forbes. As Oscar Wilde said, the only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it. Kol succumbs to it without a fight, losing by default. He opens the file and starts reading.

* * *

Rebekah stretches in Damon's bed. It's big and comfy and the best thing about it is her companion. Naked. Damon rolls on his right side and lazily opens his eyes.

"Hello, beautiful." He grins sleepily.

"Hello, caveman." One corner of her mouth quirks upward.

"Caveman? You liked it." Damon whispers with a wicked smile playing on his face, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Of course I did. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have argued with Kol about you."

"He's just frustrated because he's not getting any." The older Salvatore smirks, remembering Kol's pissed off expression when he saw his sister dancing with Damon.

"And we, Mr. Salvatore, should be getting some right now." Her finger travels down his bare chest, then down his stomach.

Breakfast can wait.

* * *

"Kol?" Meredith is more than surprised to see Kol in her office. He instantly stops spinning, leaving her swivel chair in peace. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought the money. Klaus told me to."

"Klaus told you, right." She sighs, nodding and leaning against a metal locker. He puts the wad of bills on her table and turns to leave, when she stops him.

"Did something upset you yesterday? Your mood changed so quickly." Meredith cocks her head, and Kol can't stop staring at her slightly parted lips, so hypnotizing.

"Wh—What? No, nothing happened." He shrugs the daze off. "You know us psychos. This is how we roll."

He really wants to run away from her office screaming bloody murder or doing something similarly emotional, but she keeps him from leaving.

"You're not a psycho, Kol." Her shoulders sag but her gaze is sill fixed on him-her sad, compassionate gaze.

Kol's face tenses. "Sure. Next time I meet a talking cricket I'll tell him."

He expects Meredith to scowl at him, but she laughs instead. She laughs and it's such a lovely, keen laugh.

"You're so cute."

Kol raises an eyebrow. Meredith's hand clasps around her mouth when she realizes what she's just said.

"I mean, cool.'' She clears her throat. "Yes, cool."

"I think I have to go now, Dr. Fell." He's about to brush past her when a delicate hand lands on his shoulder.

"Meredith. Call me Meredith, please." Her smile wins him over making him smile back.

"_Meredith_." He gives up. "You know what? Actually I'm dying for a coffee. Maybe we could—?"

"Gladly."

* * *

Stefan and Elena stop dead at the sight of Damon and Rebekah making out in the kitchen while preparing breakfast.

"You cavema— Oh, good morning lovebirds. Join us for breakfast?" Rebekah's lips form a wicked grin.

Elena's eyebrows go up. The corners of Stefan's mouth go down.

Damon's mood gets even better.

* * *

Kol almost chokes on his coffee when Meredith takes her doctor's coat off ("I'm off duty."). Why is she tormenting him with that low neckline? Think unsexy thoughts, Kol! Diapers and baby poop and Snookie and Damon the Dickhead and—

She tells him he's not a looney. She smiles at him and tells him he's funny and smart.

She tells him her father was mentally ill. That's why she became a doctor although she couldn't try psychiatry. They told her that her mission as a doctor couldn't get too personal. When something gets personal it's totally absorbing and fascinating, but also it can be easily ruined.

"So our coffee isn't personal, then." He smiles bitterly. Another disappointment, man. History repeating itself. Yesterday he was keeping his hopes high and he ended up getting drunk with Jeremy What-his-name-was, both of them hating on Damon Salvatore for hitting on their sisters; today he came armed to the teeth, and here he sits being defeated right now by the same woman.

Kol almost spits his coffee out when she blushes and says, "It's very personal."

* * *

The puzzles fit. They fit so damn perfectly! Caroline falls onto her bed, fighting for breath.

Everything falls into place. What Kol said. What Elijah said. And now Dominique.

Caroline lies on her bed, staring absently into her bedroom wall, breathing steadily, tears running down her cheeks. She muffles a cry with the palm of her shaking hand.

Her head starts to spin. It's spinning and spinning and Caroline is falling down into a dark tunnel, down into the abyss. And this is when her eyes close, her muscles feel so weak, she feels so heavy, and she surrenders, getting lost in the darkness.

* * *

"What took you so long, Kol?" Klaus mutters when Kol appears in the living room with a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"Coffee."

"Coffee? Well, that's—" Klaus starts angrily but something hits him right in the face.

"What is it?"

"Caroline's file."

"WHAT?"

"Caroline's file. I made a copy while waiting for Mere—For Dr. Fell."

"And why did you do that?"

"Because Caroline's ex-boyfriend aka Damon _Slutvatore_ is currently shagging our sister. And because we all know Rebekah's taste in men is scandalously disgraceful, we need to keep an eye on him. I don't like him, Nik. And how do you think she will treat him when she learns that he knocked Caroline up once?"

Klaus' heart stops.

"What did you say?"

"And! I have another theory. That he's dating Bekah to stay close to your girlfriend aka his ex, considering their past and that baby problem. Or! That he's still after that girl Stefan's dating! I'm brilliant! Brilliant! The sooner we tell Becks the better. I can't stand that dickhead." Kol feels this is his moment of fame and glory. He's the clever one now!

"What did you say about him and Caroline?" Klaus growls getting up from his seat.

This is Kol's moment of shame and failure.

"You didn't know." Kol's smile becomes awkward.

He gulps.

"I'll just take this file and let's forg—" Kol rushes to get Caroline's file but Klaus snatches it away and starts reading. And when he finishes, he's about to explode.

"I WILL KILL HIM!"

* * *

"I'll kill you!" Stefan's fist connects with Damon's jaw and sends him to the floor. Stefan pins Damon to the floor with one hand and punches him in the face with the other.

"You!"

Punch.

"Fucking!"

Punch.

"Bastard!"

Two punches.

"Remember," Stefan whispers to Damon's ear, panting, "that I'm still the Ripper. I might have gone soft around Rebekah, but don't you think, even for a second, that I forgot how to break someone's neck."

"First you steal my girlfriend, and then you're peeved because I'm dating your ex?" Damon chokes out under fuming Stefan, beaten black and blue but his typical nasty smirk still present. "You're pathetic, little brother."

"So this is what you want? Revenge?" Stefan is keeping his fist raised, ready to strike again.

"Maybe. Maybe not. It shouldn't concern you since you're happily in love with your precious Elena."

"If you keep dating Rebekah, I'll _marry_ Elena." Stefan's eyes narrow while he's seething with fury. "I'll marry her just to spite you, to _torture_ you, big brother. Just so you can see her smiling face every day, and so you can hear her moan my name at night."

Damon's smirk falters as he angrily spits, "Maybe we'll have a double wedding then."

* * *

Our siblings. They resemble us just enough to make all their differences confusing, and no matter what we choose to make of this, we are cast in relation to them our whole lives long.

—Susan Scarf Merrell

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter is all Klaroline drama, don't worry ;)

Thanks for the reviews and bearing with the bloopers, I'm glad that some of you actually enjoyed them ;) When this story ends there will be more.

...

(BTW I never shipped Kol/Meredith till I brought them together on Killer Instinct. Now I'm all for this couple, although it's an impossible crackship, I know.)

...

stalk me on tumblr: **liarfaker**

no, really, stalk meh. (*Klaus' charming smile* I dare you.)


	17. heartkiller

**16.**

**heartkiller**

* * *

_You're a heartkiller_

_A murderer, s__erial lover_

—_Kat Graham, Heartkiller_

* * *

It's almost noon when Caroline knocks at his door. It's cold outside, but apart from that the sun is shining, the birds are singing...

A perfect day to plan for a disaster.

Klaus angrily swings the door open. Caroline notices his face is drained of colour, he looks like he hasn't slept at all.

(Because he hasn't. He's been looking for Damon Salvatore all night, but apparently the guy disappeared with Rebekah to make out in peace somewhere, and Klaus had to vent his anger on a punching bag in the cellar of his mansion. If he had found Damon last night he would have killed him. He had his gun loaded and was full of pent-up aggression. Truth be told he still is.)

"We need to talk." Caroline mutters gravely, putting her bag on a small table in the hall. She resists the urge to take the vase with flowers in both hands and throw it at Klaus.

She doesn't do anything because suddenly he grabs her by the shoulders and throws against the wall, pinning her to it with so much force she can tell she's losing feeling in her hands.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" She yells at him while he's looking straight into her eyes, fuming.

"What is wrong with me? I tell you what! You have been LYING to me!" His voice is so loud it echoes through every room in this part of the house. Caroline wants to protest but he cuts her off and continues.

"You were pregnant!"

She gasps.

"Are you even aware of what you're saying, Klaus? I told you that I can't have_—_!"

"But you could!'' He growls. ''You were pregnant before that fucking accident! And I know who the father was! No one else but Damon fucking Salvatore!"

With these words Klaus releases her and lets her slide to the floor. She's sitting down, shocked and terrified, trembling. Her hands can barely find their place around her knees. Klaus is furiously going round in circles, clutching on his head.

"I trusted you!" He throws arms up in exasperation. "What happened to our deal, Caroline? WHAT HAPPENED?"

He makes all her courage and boldness fade in one second. Now she's helplessly sitting on the floor with her back against the wall, afraid what he might do to her.

"It was before we knew each other!" She argues. "I just didn't want to hurt you!"

"Great job, then!" He spits. "But don't even think that I won't hurt HIM!"

Caroline cries out, "He doesn't know!"

"What do you mean?" He narrows his eyes at her.

"He doesn't know about the baby. It's not just you, I didn't tell _anyone._ Only Meredith kn_—_" Then it hits her. "How do you know about it?"

Klaus just shakes his head, his lips defiantly pressed together.

"She couldn't just tell you this! Did you pay her? Did you threaten her? Or maybe you were spying on me, huh?" Caroline gets up from the floor, feeling the new wave of rage taking over.

"Still having trust issues, aren't you?" Caroline voice quivers, so does her chin. "So what now, Klaus? What now?" She whispers.

"Are you going to kill me_—_''

"Don't_—_"

"_—_like you killed Tatia?"

This time it's Klaus who can't choke out a word. His jaw drops. His guilty, terrified eyes widen in complete astonishment. Klaus can't bear the sight of Caroline's resigned, sad face. Now she's not even angry, she's _disappointed._ Helplessly. This is what depresses him the most. She doesn't believe him any more. She doesn't believe IN him any more. She just seems so... tired with all the drama he brought into her life.

"Caroline, I didn't want_—_"

"To hurt me? I know." A tear rolls down her cheek. "But don't you see it? We keep lying to each other! It will never work!"

"Don't say that." He quavers.

"But it's true! How can I trust you now when I know you killed your girlfriend? What would stop you from doing the same to me if you wanted to? Nothing! You killed her! Should I start digging my own grave now or you'll just throw my body off the Wickery Bridge into the river?"

Klaus is shaking his head pleadingly. "Stop it, Caroli_—_"

"I CAN'T!" She shrieks, looking at him with those sorrowful blue eyes. It cuts Klaus in half, metaphorically speaking. It also metaphorically punches him in the face. And it makes his heart break, literally.

Klaus wants to grab her and pull into a tight embrace and tell her that _it doesn't matter, nothing matters, let's forget about the past, I don't care, just don't leave me__—_

But both of them freeze when they hear pounding at the door.

''Hello? It's Sheriff Gilbert! Is anybody home?''

* * *

Stefan kneels down in front of dumbfounded Elena, dumbfounded Elena covers her mouth with both hands.

It's been just two months.

But fuck it, it's so _romantic! _She giggles.

Elena beams at Stefan, yes, I will marry you. Stefan says he couldn't be happier right now. Well, to be honest he could, but whatever. Last night Damon took Rebekah by the hand, paraded with her right before Stefan's own eyes, then they hopped into Damon's car and left for a romantic two-day trip to the mountains. That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Elena's engagement three-stone ring has two small diamonds and a big emerald in between.

Emerald means green, and green means envy.

* * *

"Sheriff Gilbert? It's not the best time..." Klaus frowns.

"I need you to come with me to my office, Mr. Mikaelson."

"And why is that?" Klaus keeps his chin up and raises his eyebrows. He's too bold and pissed to put up with any shit John Gilbert is bringing today.

"Klaus, what's going on?" Caroline stand in the hall with a red, teary face.

"I have to question Mr. Mikaelson in connection with the disappearance of James Maxwell. There are reasons for us to believe that he might have been in Mystic Falls after leaving London."

Caroline holds her breath. Klaus just nods accepting the challenge, then turns away and comes to Caroline who's shaking, leaning against the wall. His hands cup her face and bring it closer so their foreheads touch.

"Caroline," he whispers, "go home and stay inside. Do _not_ leave your house. Do you understand me, love?"

She's so shocked her eyes stare absently into his.

"Do you understand me?" Klaus hisses.

"Yes." She stutters.

* * *

Elijah bursts into the sheriff's office just after Klaus and John get there. When Caroline called (in tears, sobbing spasmodically that Klaus is in trouble) Elijah got up and rushed to help his brother. He run out of the local café tossing 50$ at a passing waitress. It should be enough for a tip.

Klaus squints at his brother when he sees him swaggering into John's room. Yes, swaggering (_like a bawssss!_), his long black coat fluttering around his knees as he walks.

"Whatever it is, and I'm pretty sure it's just a _misunderstanding _Mr. Gilbert, but my brother and his sharp tongue will always need a lawyer. So... What did I miss?"

* * *

Caroline can't calm herself down. She's been pacing around the kitchen nervously biting her nails for more than two hours now. Why is John Gilbert interrogating Klaus? Did they find the body? Or maybe someone had seen Maxwell before he came to her house and they told the police? Damn it!

She's so worried_—_horrified_—_that she forgets about Tatia, about Damon's baby, she forgets about how angry she is at Klaus. She just wants him to be safe so she can yell at him again, cry, tell him he's a criminal and he brings the worst in her, but then he'll kiss her and tell her to calm down because he's not letting her go, never. And no matter how much she wanted to leave all this a few hours ago, now she'll stay, she will stay with him because she's cursed, because when John gilbert took Klaus she understood she couldn't imagine her life without him and his dark schemes.

When the doorbell rings she dashes to the door.

But there's a stranger there instead of Klaus. A stranger with a deep scar on his left cheek.

"How can I help you?" She tries to stop her hands from shaking.

"My name is Francois Leclair," he introduces himself with a heavy French accent, and Caroline thinks there couldn't have been a more French-sounding name for a thug like him, "and I'm here on behalf of Dominique Maxwell."

"What happened?"

"I have to find her husband, James Maxwell, who went missing more than a month ago. He is dead, probably, but we need to find his body first to confirm it. She called the police, but she also hired _me._ You know that there is much more to this case than just an old, sick man. This is why I have to ask you a few questions the police would never ask." The man reminds her of Jean Reno, he has the same sharp features, threatening stare, and intimidating demeanour.

"May I?" He takes a step forward and Caroline lets him in although she has a bad feeling about it.

They sit in the living room waiting for tea to brew.

"How long have you known Klaus Mikaelson?" Leclair asks and Caroline jumps in her seat.

"Um," she hesitates, "we met in October. He had some car trouble, I helped him, he decided to stay."

"What do you know about James Maxwell?" Her guest's piercing dark eyes have a paralyzing effect on Caroline.

"All I know is that Klaus treated him like a father."

Francois Leclair smirks. "He treated him like a father, or he _told you_ he treated him like a father?"

This alarms Caroline. Something is definitely wrong here. "I _know_ he treated him like a father."

"Do you think he could kill Maxwell?"

Caroline's jaw tightens. "No, I don't think he could. And he didn't, if that's what you're implying."

"So what those dry traces of blood are doing on your carpet?"

Caroline's eyes dart down, looking at the carpet where Maxwell was lying... but there is no blood. She's just panicked. Unfortunately, this is all it takes for the man to confirm his theory.

"There's no_—_"

"Of course there is no blood." Leclair says as he gets up from the couch and takes a gun out of his pocket. "But for a split second you looked _guilty,_ Ms. Forbes, and that's enough for me to know you're lying."

The barrel of the gun is aimed directly at her head. Caroline gulps.

* * *

He's dragging her out of her house and into the woods, pushing her forward with a gun stuck to the back of her head.

"You don't want to talk? Fine. You'll be _screaming_ the truth once I start breaking your bones, one by one." The man snickers. His French accent makes him sound even more devilish.

"I'm telling the truth! Klaus didn't kill him!" Caroline feels her heart pounding, every nerve in her body telling her to run.

"How can you be so sure?" The gun presses even harder against her head.

She's breathing heavily.

"WHY?"

"Because I saw him die!" She cries. Leclair stops for a moment, observing her frightened face, her puffy eyes, her quivering chin.

"Why didn't you tell Dominique Maxwell?"

"B-Because I didn't tell Klaus either."

She's making up all those lies on the spot, not sure how far can she get with this not having it thoroughly thought out. But right now all that counts is staying alive... And keeping Klaus safe like _he_ used to kept _her._

"Again, why should you keep it secret?" There's already dark in the woods, and Caroline can barely see his face, and it scares even more, because in the shadows he looks like a real monster.

"It was dark... and I was drunk... and I wasn't sure what I saw that evening."

"If you're lying to me, you little bitch, I'll chop off your fingers and then I'll shoot you. Are we clear?"

"Yes." She hears a branch crack.

"Good. Now, let's_—_ARGH!" He falls onto the ground after receiving a blow to the head. When he's lying curled up on the wet, dirty grass, Caroline raises her eyes to see Klaus standing in the shadow right behind the man's body. It's difficult to see all his features, but she's sure it is Klaus.

He runs to her, his hand clasps around her wrist, and he pulls her forward with him.

"Come on love, we have to run, I'm not armed." He pants out and increases his pace. It's difficult to run through the bushes as the forest itself constitutes an obstacle course.

"How did you find me?" She's asks, her knees still weak after the shock she experienced.

"I might have installed a tracking device in you phone." He mutters, not slowing down.

"What?" Now she remembers that her phone is still in the pocket of her jeans.

"Aren't you happy being alive?" Klaus snorts. Caroline just rolls her eyes.

They hear the man yelling from behind their backs, "You little bitch!"

"Run! I'll cover you!" Klaus pushes Caroline in front of him so she's running first.

Then a shot rings out.

"Run_—_!'

Klaus groans out loud then falls down, clutching at his side, panting heavily. All Caroline sees is blood, a lot of blood, his eyes shut tight, and his teeth gritted in pain. She kneels down not knowing what to do. There's no sight of Leclair around. And Klaus is... no! He's not dying, Caroline shakes her head.

''Do you hear me? Klaus? Do you hear me?''

''Tell Stefan_—_to get him_—_'' He chokes out. But before she calls Stefan she calls the ambulance, and keeps stroking Klaus' head while they wait for help to arrive.

''Please, don't die on me!'' Caroline's on the verge of a breakdown as hot tears flow down her cheeks. Her hand is caressing his cheek. ''Klaus!''

He's losing consciousness, his eyes flutter.

''Don't give up! The ambulance is on its way!''

His breath gets more and more erratic.

''Don't leave me! You can't leave me now!'' She cries.

Klaus feels darkness enveloping him, Caroline's voice is fading away_ (please don't leave me, I lo__—_) and he drifts off.

He took a bullet that was intended for her.

* * *

**A/N**: You know I would never _(nevah!)_ kill Klaus in my fic so do not freak out THAT much, k?

I know I suck at emotionally loaded scenes so bear with me because... idk... I love you? That's good enough, I love you all.

(Oh look at that adorable review button down there! ¡Que cute!)


	18. killer queen

**A/N: **I'm not considering myself a writer because writing is a form of art, and I'm not an artist – I don't have skills and I don't have time. And I don't really care that much.

**BUT** I would like to clear some things that I've found in the reviews for KI because I never wanted you to misinterpret what I wrote.

Let me explain:

1) I don't see Caroline losing her personality or getting weak. All that happened served as **a shock therapy** so she could finally discover some important things about herself. She's going to kick some asses and even Stefan's jaw will drop.

2) There is ******no single line**in the whole fic stating that she believes her love could change him. Because she doesn't.

3) Klaus overreacted because he is ******impulsive****. **This is how I see him. Caroline underreacted because she admitted herself that she's **losing **her **sensitivity**.

* * *

This chapter is unedited because I've written it in a rush, with a repair crew renovating the flat, making so much noise I almost went deaf. So bear with me, please.

* * *

**17.**

**killer queen**

* * *

"I'm off for one day and my brother ends up in a hospital bed! What the hell is wrong with this town?" Rebekah yells at no one in particular. Kol's just fiddling with his fingers, sitting slumped in a chair in the hallway. Elijah and his badass coat are gone, making some important calls. Damon just stares at the wall, listening to Rebekah's groaning.

Meredith says, Klaus is definitely pushing his luck. It could have killed him. Well, that's what bullets do, Stefan snorts, but Kol's murderous glare makes him shut his mouth.

Fortunately, the bullet just scratched his side damaging some muscles without entering the abdominal cavity, so it was really effective—extremely bloody and scary, so Caroline couldn't calm herself down for a few hours—but he'll survive. And he'll be completely recovered in five-six weeks time.

"You bastard," Caroline brandishes her finger at unconscious Klaus who's sleeping in a bed after the surgery, "I thought you were dying on me!" He looks so helpless. So harmless. Where's the big bad wolf now?

He took a bullet for her.

He put one bullet into Tatia's head just to receive another instead of Caroline.

* * *

You would expect Caroline to be sitting by Klaus' bed all day, holding his hand, crying, begging him to get better. She's doing much more than this. She's saving his life.

"Are you sure, Caroline?" Stefan grimaces. "It's not a toy. It's a gun."

"Thank you Captain Obvious, but I know how to handle it." She reaches to take the pistol he's holding in his hand.

"What are you going to do? You can't risk your life just like that."

"Klaus risked his life to save me, Stefan. His life! And I'm not going to sit here and cry him a river, because this is his siblings' task. I will _save_ him."

She takes the gun and checks if it's loaded.

"That guy didn't get what he wanted." She says as she examines the pistol. " He must be still in town. I'm challenging him."

"And what, pray tell, does he want?" Stefan frowns at Caroline's foolish bravery.

"Me."

"Caroline—" He wants to stop her but she yanks her hand out of his grip and hides the gun inside her bag. She still has Klaus' blood on her jeans. Stefan swears she's operating on crazy right now.

"This means war, Stefan. War."

And she walks like a soldier now, Stefan notices, the ways she takes one heavy step after another, the way she arches her back, the way her face hardens, it all tells him Caroline's right, this is a war, and it will get bloody soon.

* * *

While Stefan is staying at the hospital looking after Klaus, keeping him safe in case that crazy French decides to strike again, Caroline gets home and starts to prepare herself to the final battle. She takes her shoes off so she doesn't make any noise while walking around her house. She discards her bloody jeans and puts on a pair of black leggings and a black tank top. She ties her hair with an elastic band.

When she decides she's ready, Caroline sits down on the stairs holding the gun tight in both hands, waiting for the sun to go down.

* * *

They are sitting on a couch in Meredith's office. Kol has just drunk a big cup of coffee, and now he's waiting for caffeine to kick in.

"You should go home and get some sleep, it's getting late." Meredith's hand rests on Kol's shoulder. When they touch it's like an electric jolt going through his body. Kol tries to look unaffected, because come on, he's not a teenager anymore, he can't be drooling at the sight of a (_sexy and sweet, so tempting, but still..._) doctor.

"I sent Rebekah and Elijah home. They seem more tired. I'll stay, just in case."

"But your brother will be okay, Kol. He's stable, there's no need for you to stay over." She smiles at him.

"Do you care for me that much or just can't stand my company here?" One corner of Kol's mouth involuntarily quirks up. She flushes and lowers her head for a moment, embarrassed.

Kol doesn't know how and why he's doing what he's doing, but right now his fingers are lifting her chin up, his head turns to her, suddenly their faces are an inch apart and their noses touch, her unsure stare meets his resolute one, and his lips find hers. He kisses her gently, hesitantly even, but when she responds he cups her face with two hands and presses his lips harder. Her fingers intertwine at the nape of his neck, and the light touch of her fingertips against his skin is enough to make his head spin.

He's been thinking about kissing those lips so many times. He's spent so many hours trying to remember every detail about her. Every single mannerism that makes her herself. The way she cocks her head slightly when she smiles, and the way her big trusting eyes are always so warm and caring. The girls he used to date (that is, before the nuthouse) were bitchy and unrefined. All of them. He didn't want to date a nice girl because if you date a nice girl you get attached to her, she makes you go soft. Then she simply dumps you because you're psycho, and she looks for either a bad boy who treats her like shit or a Prince Charming who will propose to her on their second date.

But Meredith seems to genuinely like him. Not because he's rich, not because he's hot (what? he might be a little cuckoo but his ego is puffed like Scarlett Johansson's boobs). She likes Kol because he's Kol. And despite his being Kol.

Kol's kisses are long, lingering, like it's too hard for him to part from Meredith. And she gives in totally, she doesn't fight it anymore, she just lets him adore her with his hot lips that still taste of coffee.

Somehow they end up on the couch, Kol hovering over her, still in their kissing frenzy.

Somehow he can't stop kissing her.

Somehow she doesn't want him to stop.

She grabs his hair and tilts his head so she can gain better access to his neck, but he suddenly pulls away from her.

"What's wrong?" She gasps. Kol's panting heavily, trying to steady his breath but to no avail.

"If I kiss you one more time I'll just lose control." He says in one breath. "I should go."

Meredith's eyes widen in shock, but she doesn't stop him. They both get to the door, reach for the door handle, and their hands meet halfway. It's high school all over again, awkward and so... tense. They both freeze, their hands still linked together.

For a second Earth stops moving. For a second time doesn't matter.

Kol looks at Meredith apprehensively. She bites her lower lip.

''Fuck convention and proper behaviour.'' With one decisive flick of her finger she locks the door.

He lunges forward and lifts her from the floor. Her legs instinctively wrap around his waist.

"We're crazy." Kol laughs as he pins her to the wall, his whole body pressing into her with burning need.

"Crazy is as crazy does." She smirks, and ends the discussion by placing a hungry, demanding kiss on his neck.

* * *

Caroline is sitting on the stairs in complete darkness, wondering if God truly exists. Liz Forbes was a firm believer, but Caroline isn't. Yet, when she's about to kill someone in cold blood, she gives it some thought. Would God punish her for what she's done, and most importantly, for what she's about to do? Or maybe there is nothing out there, no higher being, and our lives are shaped by pure coincidence and chance? What if there's only self-preservation and sexual drive? Therefore, what's the point of being a _'good'_ person? What's the point of following any moral code?

To avoid total chaos, perhaps. Or maybe to avoid being hanged by the rest of society. We create rules as society to coexist peacefully with each other. But what if somebody is a threat?

What if you should not kill, but you have to? What if our world means just a struggle for survival?

They say, the right to swing your fist ends where the other man's nose begins. What if you have to break somebody's nose because if you don't, he'll break your neck?

When she hears one of the windows creak, she knows it's him. He's chosen the kitchen window, that bastard. She hates washing blood off the tiles. She walks down the stairs so quietly that every ninja in the world would be proud of her. The only thing that seems to make some noise is her racing heart. Adrenaline rush. Her killer mode is on.

Leclair stands in the kitchen with a gun in his right hand. He's listening carefully, but no one seems to be approaching. He smirks, that's good, he'll wait for that little blonde bitch.

Unfortunately for him, he doesn't have to.

The moment he sees a dark silhouette in the doorway is the moment he hears a gunshot and _feels_ a gunshot. Right in the chest.

There's a sound of body hitting the floor, and Caroline jumps to him, knocking the gun out of his hand with a kick. She turns the light on and looks at Leclair. He's lying on the floor, looking directly at her, with a tinge of surprise (and... is it amusement? Recognition, too?) in his eyes. Like he wanted to say, _now I'm impressed. Now you showed true grit._ She did take him aback with the stunt. She knows he's barely alive, and she crouches down next to him and lowers her head so he can hear her.

"You want me to surprise you even more?" She smirks. "I'll tell you this: Maxwell had the same expression on his face when I put a bullet in his head. Do not underestimate me. Ever."

With his eyebrows raised for the last time in his life, Leclair's heart stops beating.

She thought she would feel something. Anything. Like, a pang of guilt. Some heartache. Some nagging pricks of conscience. She doesn't. It's like she had a huge empty hole instead of her heart. She stares at the man she's just killed and there's no remorse, no regret in her. Quite the contrary, she thinks she did the right thing. He wanted to kill her, he almost killed Klaus, too. He didn't have any doubts about chopping her fingers off and shooting her in the woods.

The self-preservation instinct beats any moral code when your life is in danger. The innate desire to stay alive, pain, and fear are motivators stronger than any rules somebody established long time ago. Rules can get you _killed_, that's why you still have your instinct.

Caroline straightens up, shakes her head to get back to reality, then she trots to the bathroom, stands in front of the mirror and—

— she punches herself in the face.

* * *

"It was horrible!" She cries, and chokes on her tears. "I was in the middle of my yoga session when I heard a noise. I thought it's nothing, but then— I heard footsteps and went downstairs and— " She sniffs loud. "I was so scared! He hit me in the face!" She shows him the bruise she has under her left eye.

The police officer gives her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. Poor girl, she's living alone after her mother's death, and a creep with a scar on his face breaks in through a window to her house. She must have freaked out and shoot him in self-defence.

When the body is removed from her house, and she's done with testimony, John Gilbert comes to her, his eyes worried.

"Caroline," he starts, "your mother and I used to be friends, I'm sure she would want me to protect you like I protect my Elena."

Caroline only sniffs and nods. Sure. She just deliberately killed a man and kind of faked an assault-she's the one people need protection from, but if John insists...

"But you have to tell me, did he really break into your kitchen and attacked you?"

She squints her eyes at him, suddenly all her tears and sobs are gone. Now her face is stone-cold and indifferent.

"Why do you think I'm lying?"

"I would protect you even if you did. I just need to know the truth — does this whole break-in have something to do with Klaus Mikaelson?"

Caroline examines his face. He's worried. He really wants to protect her. Maybe he could even help her. She could tell him the truth, but is John Gilbert trustworthy? Can she risk Klaus' life again? No. She can't trust anyone. Trust means risk, and there's no place for more risk in her life.

"No." She says firmly. "I told you. He wanted to kill me. He hurt me. It was self-defence."

"Okay." John Gilbert sighs and does not question her further. Something wild in her eyes scares him.

* * *

_She's a Killer Queen _

_Gunpowder, Gelatine_

_Dynamite with a laser beam _

_Guaranteed to blow your mind _

_Anytime _

_-Queen_

* * *

_**IMPORTANT: **_I'm going for vacation and will be away till **August 1**. I really wanted to end this story before I'm off to Spain next Tuesday, but I'm going to visit my family before the flight and I won't have my laptop with me.

So... Killer Instinct stays at home. I hope you'll forgive me, my Dear Readers.

See your lovely faces in August!

PS. No my dear Rachel, I'm not French ;) all I can say in French is _bonjour_ and _merci_. :)

PS.2. To may: yes, the quote fits perfectly, especially that 'against peace' bit ;)


	19. sticking to your gun

**18.**

**sticking to your gun**

* * *

New day comes, and her heels are clicking on the floor as she gets closer to Klaus' room in the hospital. It's early in the morning, the hospital hallways are almost empty. Just a nurse here and there, high on caffeine to be able to survive till the end of their shift. Caroline looks like she had a good night's sleep, though. No monster under her bed, no nasty pricks of conscience. Anger has gone, too. She's at peace, even though there's still some things she has to do, and Klaus surely won't take it lightly. But she'll make him proud, and what's more important, she'll protect him.

Normal life? Long gone, long forgotten.

The door creaks quietly when she opens it to get inside. Klaus seems to be still asleep, but the faint sound the doors makes is enough for him to wake up. Narcosis has finally lost its effect on him and he regains his touch with the reality. The first thing he sees is an angelic face and some blonde curls hovering over his face.

"Caroline." He welcomes her with a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" Her hand strokes his face while she sits down next to his bed.

"Been better." Klaus whispers. "And you?"

"I thought you were dying on me." Caroline frowns. She still feels angry about the whole shooting-in-the-woods thing. This wakes Klaus more effectively than a cup of coffee. He even tries to sit up but the sharp pain in his side keeps him down and he winces.

"That guy. Caroline, you need to—"

"He's dead."

"What?"

"That guy," Caroline raises her eyebrows, "He's dead."

He sighs with relief, but not for long.

"I shot him."

Instantly Klaus' eyes go bigger than ever, his jaw drops, and he blinks twice before he can even utter a word. Did she just say she killed the thug Dominique had sent here to investigate Maxwell's death? What now? How can they play it off so Maxwell's widow doesn't get suspicious?

"What did you do?" He closes his eyes for a second, thinking intensely about the mess they're both in. Caroline takes a napkin that lies on the small table nearby, and writes something down, then shows it to Klaus.

_I shot him in self-defence. This is the version I gave the police. They believe me, but the sheriff seems to still be after you, so there may be a bug planted in the room. Keep the conversation casual._

Klaus looks at Caroline like he'd never seen her before. Like she was a new person, totally reinvented. There's no hesitation in her eyes, no weakness, no doubt. She's here, like a solider back from war, ready to go to another one. She surprises him again, being like a wild fire that seems to go down only to burst into flames a moment later with just one gush of wind. She's a fighter and survivor.

"I'm going to London tomorrow."

"What? Are you crazy?" His wound once again stops him from getting up. Caroline takes his hand into hers and squeezes it reassuringly. Another napkin, another message.

_There's an illegal shipment of Chinese antiques in two days' time. Your men are getting restless, they need some money to provide for their families. The business must be running smoothly, otherwise they will question your authority. I'm going to supervise the work. _

Klaus reads it and shakes his head, "You can't do this, love." He knows she's right, he knows he's got enough money to get by till he recovers, but there's the whole army that has to feed their kids. They are criminals, but many of them have children and families, for many of them this work is the only thing they have. If you're a king, you have to think about your kingdom, Klaus sighs.

All Caroline does is smile at him like he was just a boy.

"I'm an _event planner_, Klaus. If I can deal with a bunch of panicking bridesmaids and a runaway bride, I can easily handle some old pieces of junk coming." She winks at him. He's still too worried about her to make a joke out of this, but at the same time he knows she'll do it anyway. She'll go to London and boss around like she's THE queen. And, although he doesn't understand how, he just knows she'll be good at it.

"I don't want you to go, but I assume there's no way I can talk you out of this." He grumbles.

"Nope."

"So at least you can make up for stressing me out." A smirk creeps onto his face. Caroline knows this expression of his. She gets closer to him, her face right in front of his, and after running her tongue over her lips, she presses a light kiss on his mouth, closing her eyes, losing herself into the warm feeling of safety Klaus' presence gives her. Klaus closes his eyes, too. Words could never express how good—great, fantastic—it feels when they share a kiss. When she's right beside him, when he can smell her perfumes mixed with the heat her body emanates. The way her touch affects him, it makes every cell in his body explode with excitement. It gets him high.

He feels his insides twist with thrill wanting more than just a kiss, but the pain in his side reminds him that rolling in the sheets has to wait till he gets better. Damn. His upper body is damaged, but below his waist there's already a party going on, waiting for Caroline to join him. Unfortunately, what he wants _so badly_ must wait.

She breaks the kiss—too soon, if you ask him—and with the last wave of her hand she turns to leave the room.

"I'll be back soo—" Just when she's about to step out of the room she bounces into somebody.

"Kol? Meredith?" She tilts her head. Kol's still wearing yesterday's clothes, and Caroline would gladly admire his dedication to his older brother, staying here all night and all that stuff, if it didn't look so... fishy.

"Kol, is that lipstic on your neck?" One of her eyebrows goes up as she studies his features. There's a fleeting glance Kol sends Meredith before he clears his throat, and with all the courage and dignity he can muster, Kol says,

"No. No, it's... I mean..."

"Ketchup." Meredith helpfully chimes in.

"Ketchup." Caroline nods, as if she wanted to convince herself as well. "Rrrright. I gotta go."

"See you at the check-up, Caroline!" Meredith calls after her, but the blonde is already in the elevator, the door closing after her. Caroline hasn't appeared at the doctor's office since the accident. She's missing every single check-up, and mind you, their are _crucial_ for her health.

Meredith sighs and pats Kol (who's rubbing his neck to get rid of the trace of lipstick still present there) on the shoulder. "Come on, let's see your brother."

* * *

Stefan takes her to the airport. She looks impressive. Black clothes, tight-fitting and looking professional, her hair tied up in a bun, her nails painted red. _Cosmo_ says, if you want to capture your audience's attention, you should paint your nails red. Not that Caroline's life philosophy is based on _Cosmo's_ stuff and nonsense, but this one is quite true. She has to be a true bossy bitch in Londond, because the only one she will be able to count on is herself.

"Elena wants you to be her bridesmaid." Stefan breaks the awkward silence, still not looking at Caroline sprawled in the passenger's seat watching her nails closely. Happy news doesn't light Caroline up.

"Wedding bells ringing soon, huh?" She deadpans. Yes, she's chosen the best shade of red she could. It's a fiery red colour, the shade of poppy flower. Aggressive. Bitchy. It commands respect.

"New Year's Eve."

"Just to be clear, Stefan. I know you shot my mother back then in Richmond." It's the first and the last time Caroline looks at Stefan during the drive, and Stefan can feel being stabbed in the back with a blunt knife to make it hurt even more.

"Caroline, listen—"

"No," she cuts him off with a raised hand, "_you_ listen to _me_. The fact that you're Damon's brother is the only excuse for me not to blow your head off."

Stefan smirks. She's taken him aback, that little vixen, but he regains his composure pretty soon. It wasn't the first time he shot someone, after all.

"Funny thing is, Klaus says the same about Damon." His eyes fixed on the road, but not like they were before. Something's telling him Caroline only looks like a dumb blonde. If she really was one, Klaus would never trust her enough to send her on a mission. It means Caroline's a tough cookie. Stefan knows better than to underestimate her. He saw her with a gun, she's no newcomer to this business.

"All I'm saying is, don't think, even for a second, that I'm your friend. I'm your ally, Stefan Salvatore, but I'm not your friend. And you better persuade Elena to choose Bonnie for her bridesmaid, because I sure as hell won't be the one."

"You won't do it even for your best friend?" Stefan teases her although he doesn't feel that comfortable around Caroline anymore. his grip around the steering wheel of his black

"I won't tell her what you're doing for a living. Consider it my wedding gift." The red nails do boost her confidence, Caroline muses.

"Look who's talking, a woman sleeping with a mafia boss. Aren't you a hypocrite, Caroline?" Stefan snarks as he takes a rather sharp bend at a reckless speed. Caroline sways in her seat, but keeps a poker face on.

"Elena is _weak_. And on the hypocrite sitting next to you depends your next month salary." She pouts, checking her make up in the wing mirror. "So shut up and drive."

* * *

Next day Caroline Forbes, wearing a little black dress reaching her knees, a simple and official one, enters a hidden conference room in one of the Sheraton hotels in London. She smirks at the mysterious hidden corridors that lead you to a luxurious room with no windows, and, of course, tightened security. Ten men are already waiting for her, ten so called '_capos_', important links in a long chain of well-organized and complicated groups of soldiers serving the leader. Caroline thinks it a bit too Godfather-style, but she admits that when it comes to communication, and therefore possible leaks, the system guarantees the boss' safety. The soldiers never hear anything directly from the boss which makes any leak revealing Klaus' identity impossible. It's a _capo_ who takes the blame—and who's responsible for the punishment of traitors. It's like the organized crime food chain. A small fish is getting eaten by a bigger one, but if it's poisoned, the bigger one dies before a shark feeds, keeping the shark alive.

She recognizes Slater and Trevor, and she nods to them as she gets to her place at a round table. Although it's round, Caroline seems to have more space than the rest of them, and she takes it for a sign of respect. They better show her some, because they bet their money on the blonde horse, and if she goes down, so do they.

When there is an absolute silence, the one letting you hear a fly buzzing under the ceiling, Caroline gives them a tight smile and stands up, thinking about old good days in the school committee. She was the president. And to think about it, how different a gang of criminals can be from a gang of hormone-driven, mean teenage girls? Maybe the former could show you some mercy killing you as fast as it's possible, while high school girls... Well, let's just say that it's better (and safer) to deal with criminals.

"My name is Caroline Forbes," she straightens up and feels the hungry stares coming from the men in suits gathered before her, "and I'm here to supervise the shipment of antiques from China." The men's eyes follow every gesture of her hand, and Caroline laughs inwardly over her small _Cosmo_ victory.

"Let me explain the plan to you. It's a bit different than your usual ones, but I'm sure we'll make it through without a scratch."

She takes a black pen and comes to a blackboard set on the opposite wall. The clicking of her black heels draws the gang's attention. Good, she smirks, as she starts to draw a map and explain the tactics. Picking up the illegal shipment of any type of goods is like organizing a wedding, or a school dance. You have to seat people around so no one gets killed, and be sure there's a safe exit for those who plan to sneak out and make out in the nearby forest. ''There's no cake, though,'' Caroline points out aloud. Trevor gives her a half-smile, not a mocking smirk—a smile saying, _well done Miss Forbes. _

She keeps her head high and tries not to be too nice to anyone. She's their boss. There's no place for fraternizing with your team.

They all seem impressed. That's good enough, Caroline thinks. She represents Klaus, she's a _man_ now, don't let the dress and heels—the camouflage—mislead you. She's the leader.

* * *

Klaus is finally resting in his own mansion, the doctors discharged him quite quickly. They wound should heal soon as it's not that deep as it looked. He's glad he can lie in his own bed, in front of his own TV or reading his favourite books. Well, he would do all those things, but all he can think of right now is Caroline. Trevor has just sent him a progress report, and Klaus' jaw almost dropped. She did her best. Her plan succeeded. Of course Klaus had e-mailed a note, just in case, to his army captains to follow her every order and to protect her no matter what, but her plan turned out to be even better than what Klaus had planned before getting shot.

She did it.

She fucking did it!

Klaus shakes his head laughing to himself. His _girl_ has turned into a Wonder Woman. If only she was right now with him, and if only he wasn't temporarily crippled... Oh the things he would do to her. With her. Klaus smiles dreamily to himself as he lies with his eyes closed, listening to nothing but soothing silence.

* * *

She stretches out on her hotel bed, not caring to change her clothes. She's so tired she could fall asleep standing. Just when her eyes are closing, peacefully and eager to let her drift off, somebody knocks at the door. She mutters some very man-like curses under her breath and trudges to the door, taking her gun on the way. It became a habit, the gun. She just keeps carrying it to every place she's going. And when she's alone in a hotel room, the gun is her only loyal friend.

She opens the door, ready to either fight or sigh with relief.

She doesn't have to do the former, but neither can she do the latter.

"Dominique." Caroline lets out in one breath.

"Good evening, Caroline." Dominique greets her with her typical French accent and reaches to hug the blonde. Caroline hesitates for a moment, but then she decides to greet her guest cordially as well.

"Please, come in." She musters a smile, hiding the gun behind her back while Dominique gets inside.

* * *

"How could he just let her go alone!" Damon rages in the hall of the Mikaelsons' mansion, with Kol doing his best not to snap Damon's neck. He hates the guy, but his hate for Damon is surpassed by his fear of what Rebekah would do if Kol really hurt her lousy boyfriend. Rebekah's temper is even worse than Klaus'.

So all Kol does is roll his eyes.

"It's a dangerous business! She's risking her life!" Damon almost throws an antique vase off its base, but Kol is there to catch it. It's too much for him to take.

"Well, your brother sucks at planning things, that's why Klaus sent the blonde. Now shut your mouth and behave, or I'll kick you out of my house." He hisses. It only fuels up Damon's fury.

"Go back staring at yourself, kid." Damon snorts.

"Who are you to boss around here?" Kol gets so close to Damon that they are staring at each other like two rabid dogs. "My father?"

Damon's lips curls up in anger.

"Oh wait, I forgot." Kol grins viciously at his opponent. "You would have been a daddy, but you couldn't even protect the mother of your baby. So there's no Damon Junior."

The older Salvatore growls, "You're sick, talking nonsense."

"I bet you told Caroline exactly the same thing when she announced she was expecting. Well, you're not cut out for anything better than that."

Damon's face goes pale, and there's a moment when he looks like he's just seen a ghost.

"What did you say?" He mutters, staring absently at some point behind Kol's back.

"Relax, darling." Kol snickers. The poison in his voice is finally getting to Damon, slowly affecting him, oozing acid into his veins, word by word.

"Maybe it was better that way. Truth be told, you would make a shitty papa."

Damon's expression is still unreadable, and it makes Kol wonder. One second is enough for Damon Salvatore to go meek and quiet. But to Damon everything makes sense now. Why she became so withdrawn, why she avoided him like a plague. She avoided him not because of their past fuck-friendship, she's not that prudish or moral. She couldn't stand him because he reminded her of what she'd lost. And since she's the one to always blame herself first, she was probably thinking it was all her fault. Caroline Forbes, the girl who was forced to grow up sooner than she should.

It all makes sense. It all makes a fucking sense now!

"How did you know that?" Damon's fists clench.

"From her hospital file, duh." Kol rolls his eyes again. Is that Salvatore guy even dumber than he thought?

"She was _pregnant_." Damon whispers, his eyes wide and shocked. ''I'm an idiot.''

"Of course she was, you assho—" Then it hits Kol. It hits him with a force of a tornado or a hurricane.

"Wait, Damon! Don't go! Wait!"

But Damon is already getting into his car, slamming the door shut and driving off with a squeal of the tires.

"Fuck." Kol's palm hits his forehead.

* * *

''I came here to apologize for the intrusion that took place at your house. It's all my fault, I gave Leclair instructions not to attack anyone, but still—'' Dominique looks like a shadow right now. Tired, scared, worn out. She has been too weak, Caroline thinks. This is the most important lesson for Caroline Forbes, ever.

''Well, as you probably know I had to shoot him.''

''I'm so sorry, darling. I understand how horrible it was for you.'' Dominique places a hand on Caroline's shoulder in an reassuring gesture. The younger clears her throat.

_Not really._ ''I have to get used to this kind of things, I guess.''

''You decided to choose the path of crime, then.'' Dominique's eyes darken with sadness. She did see a reflection of herself in Caroline. Now she thinks the blonde is a lost cause like all the women that ever joined mafia for their husbands, boyfriends, loved ones. It's a blind alley. It's a labyrinth you never escape.

''You'll be kept in a cage like me, honey.'' She frowns, but she doesn't seem angry. Just... disappointed. Bitter.

''The difference between you and me is,'' Caroline takes the woman's hand off her shoulder and casts a brief glance at London—engulfed in darkness, but not lost in it—and she continues, ''I'm not going to stand in the corner while Klaus is doing all the dirty job himself. I'll be right by his side involved in every thing he undertakes. I won't be his possession, I'll be his partner.''

This is not what her guest expected. Caroline Forbes, a fragile little blonde girl, has surprised everyone again.

''It already changed you, I see.'' Dominique sighs.

''You're right. I'm not afraid anymore.''

And even London seems more Caroline-friendly now.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**: Hola! Buenos dias! I'm back! And _KI_ is heading towards the end. Soon, soon. One, maybe two chapters left. But if you think I'm done writing Klaroline, you're wrong. *wink wink*

(it was 4 am when I finished writing this, so have mercy on me, my dear Readers:) )

Thank you for your support, it means more than I've ever imagined. You're amazing, motivating me better than anything. Thank you, guys! :3


	20. a kind word and a gun

**19.**

**a kind word and a gun**

* * *

Damon is waiting for her at the airport. Caroline can't hide her surprise when she sees that it's Damon who picks her up.

"Hi." She beams at him, obviously in good mood after her first successful mission.

"Caroline." He nods gravely not looking at her, and it's enough for Caroline to notice something's wrong. When he's happy he calls her _Blondie_. Now his _Caroline_ sounds weird.

"Something happened?" She frowns as she gets into the car. She instantly thinks of Klaus, but they would call her if something happened to him, wouldn't they? So it must be Damon's problem.

"You tell me."

Caroline shakes her head in confusion, "Excuse me?"

Damon still deliberately avoids her stare. "I've been wondering why you changed so much. Why. How." He drawls.

"All that time I was thinking, what _really_ happened? Maybe I'm paranoid? But I just _knew_ there was more to that accident than you told me."

Caroline gulps. This is not what she expected, it's not a warm welcoming hug. It's a good welcoming kick in the face.

Damon turns to her, and it's the moment Caroline wishes he didn't. Because there's so much anger, burning fury in his eyes. A reproachful glare.

"Damon—"

"Shut up, Care." He hisses. "You had time to speak and you didn't. Now I'm talking."

Caroline's face hardens, but she stays silent gritting her teeth.

"You were pregnant, and it was my kid." Damon's fuming. "WHY, Caroline, why didn't you tell me! Because you didn't want a father like me for your baby? Tell me the truth, tell me I wasn't good enough!"

Caroline shakes her head. "I didn't _know_, Damon. Meredith told me after the accident. I didn't know I was pregnant, and then she came and told me I'd lost the baby." She tries to keep her nerves at bay. She hates talking about that night. She hates hospitals, she hates check-ups, and she tries to stay away from doctors. She wants the past to just fade away into oblivion.

Damon needs a moment for this to sink in. He can't blame her, really. Can he? But it still feels bitter.

"You should have told me anyway." He clenches his fist in the air.

"It would have changed nothing." Caroline winces, resigned.

"It would have changed ME. I saw you change and grow to be so mature and responsible, and I wanted to be like you, but I couldn't. I needed a shock therapy, something big. If you had told me, I would be a different man now."

"You _are_ different, Damon." She gives him a faint, sympathetic smile.

"But back then, I wanted to be different for _you_." His jaw tightens, and he's not looking at her again. Caroline's eyes go wide. She opens her mouth to speak, but she doesn't really know what to say. Damon continues.

"I thought I was in love with Elena because she liked me for being myself. But I _despised_ myself so much. So much."

He looks really depressed, and they sit in the car for what seems like an hour or more, in a complete silence, trying to swallow one of the most bitter pills ever.

"What about Rebekah?" Caroline asks, finally.

Damon shrugs."She makes me forget. When you get to know her better you discover she's in fact a nice girl. Kind. And brave."

"Do you love her?"

"Do you love Klaus?"

Caroline takes a deep breath.

"Yes."

"And I wish one day I will say the same about Bekah." He smiles bitterly to himself, knowing that it won't be easy, but he'll try.

They don't talk more until they get to Mystic Falls. Caroline pretends to be asleep, but Damon doesn't really care, silent and deep in his own thoughts. When he stops in front of the Mikaelsons' house, Caroline reaches to open the door, but he stops her,

"Have you ever thought about how our life would look now, with the kid and all, if you hadn't had that accident?"

Caroline sighs. "Sometimes."

"Do you think a mafia boss would be a better father than an always drunk local badboy?" Although it sounds like a joke, it isn't. He's dead serious. Caroline's heart aches at the sight of Damon so broken and lost.

"It doesn't matter anymore," she bites her lower lip.

"I'm sorry." He says, and she knows he means it like never before.

* * *

A pair of strong arms wraps around her as soon as she closes the mansion door.

"What took you so long?" He purrs into her neck, and it feels so good Caroline closes her eyes, a dreamy smile playing on her face.

"Got stuck... in a traffic jam."

He spins her around to face him and before she can even blink his lips collide with hers. It's a hungry and demanding kiss telling her he's been waiting for too long. Their lips seem to be glued together, not able to part. His teeth graze over her lower lip, tugging at it.

"I missed you." He says looking deep into her blue eyes, his voice so low and alluring. Seductive. Her mind gets blurred, nothing matters right now, nothing but his hands travelling up and down her sides, his lips sucking at her neck, his hips pressing onto hers.

They end up in a guest bedroom on the ground floor, because that's where Klaus is staying in order not to strain himself by using the stairs. He likes that room, it's right next to his art studio, so he can spend all days in seclusion, sketching the blonde and fantasizing about her as much as he wants. He quite enjoys being on this peculiar sick leave.

They stop kissing in front of the large bed and Caroline gently places her hand on his cheek.

"Isn't it still too dangerous for you? It could, you know, irritate the wound." Caroline frowns.

Klaus pushes her onto the bed and carefully creeps on top of her.

"It's just a scratch. You better kiss me, or I'll be the one who gets irritated." He grins mischievously at her. She laughs and caves in, pulling him closer into a deep, passionate kiss. His stubble tickles Caroline making her shiver, and she soon feels goosebumps covering her whole body.

She helps him undress, and gasps when his naked body collapses onto her. Her legs wrap around his waist like a wild plant, and she feels the roughness of the bandage covering the place where he was shot, she feels it rubbing against her thigh, and all she can think of is, _he did it for me. _

He's slow and gentle this time, probably because he still can't make any sudden moves. It's a nice change, she admits, although she likes his more crazy, rough side too. The way his tongue caresses every sensitive spot on her body, the way his eyes—never sated, always wanting more—look at her, the way his hands squeeze her tights, all this drives her to the edge while they slowly rock together. Until now she didn't realize how much she missed him while being occupied with her task. But now her body reminds her about it, it reminds her as it begs for him to never stop this sweet torture. He's moving slowly, steadily, panting, delighted to be able to be with her at last. She gasps and moans under his weight, her nails scratching at his back and leaving bright red marks. She can't help it, he's the one who drives her crazy, leading her into this blissful state.

Finally she feels the tension growing, and there's this hot bubble of pleasure that's ready to explode. Klaus feels she's getting closer and closer. He hears her moan his name and it's the final kick for both of them. She arches her back, meeting him for the last thrust and her voice gets trapped in her throat as the wave of pleasure sweeps through their bodies.

* * *

He's totally worn out, lying next to her on his back, his head tilted to the side so he can watch her angelic face smiling lazily. She's still somewhere in heaven, resting on a cloud nine.

"Sweetheart?"

"Hmmmmmm?" Caroline purrs.

"I heard what you said that night in the woods."

Caroline's eyes open up and she turns on her side to face him.

"What exactly?" She asks warily. Well, she's been mostly crying and screaming, but there was a moment when...

He reaches out and pulls her into another mind-blowing kiss instead of answering her question.

"I, too, have a confession to make, Miss Forbes." He smirks, still keeping her face so close their foreheads touch.

Her heart is racing. Is he going to tell her that...?

"You are the most amazing, unpredictable woman I've ever met." Klaus smiles.

Oh. Okay.

Caroline smiles back at him, although it's not what she's been expecting to hear.

"Good to know." She winks, trying to hide her disappointment. Then she sits up on the edge of the bed, with her back turned to him, and collects her clothes. He watches her put on her underwear, and his eyes follow her as she heads towards the bathroom. Just when she's about to open the bathroom door he clears his throat (because mind you, tough boys do not talk about their feelings very often), then says,

"And I love you."

The expression on her face is priceless.

* * *

**NEW YEAR'S EVE **

Elena looks beautiful in her simple but lovely wedding dress, white colour contrasts with her dark olive skin. Caroline, Elena's chief stylist, is bursting with pride seeing her friend in the best make-up Caroline ever made. Delicate yet accentuating her best qualities. When Elena for-the-last-time-Gilbert walks down the aisle Jenna sniffs, Bonnie wipes her tears with a hanky, Jeremy squeezes Ana's hand, and Damon—being Stefan's best man—smiles (seductively, as always) at Rebekah.

Stefan's hands are shaking a little, Caroline notices. Her stare tells him, _well buddy, too late to run away, and you better treat her right, or I'll claw your eyes out. _

And she smiles in the sweetest way possible.

* * *

The small chapel seems to be filled to capacity with guests. Elijah finds some space in the back, in the last row. It was nice of Stefan and Elena to invite the whole Mikaelson family even though not all of them are very close friends.

(Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Klaus paid for their honeymoon in Paris? Klaus can be a very generous friend.)

The ceremony starts, and there's a sound of heels clicking against the tiled floor. A female figure pops out next to Elijah, and whispers, pointing at the chair next to him,

"Is that seat taken?"

She's slim, beautiful, with a cascade of dark chestnut locks falling down her shoulders. And he can swear he's never seen so daring brown eyes.

"No. Please." Elijah chokes out, amazed and enchanted. Women don't have that effect on him, at least not usually. He's too composed to let a pretty face throw him off balance. He's the one who does it to people.

But she is... phenomenal. Exceptional.

"Katherine Pierce," the beauty extends her hand to him, "Elena's cousin."

"Elijah Mikaelson." He takes her hand so soft, so delicate, he can't believe it belongs to a human being.

He doesn't let her hand go for, like, ten minutes.

She doesn't mind.

* * *

"Whiskey for me," Klaus tells the waiter when they finally arrive at the wedding reception, and all the formal parts are over. "And water for the lady."

He's so happy about the water thing like it's some kind of inside joke, Caroline laughs. She still can't believe it. Nobody knows about their little secret yet. Well, almost, but Meredith has disappeared somewhere with Kol, probably to get more... What was it? Ah, ketchup, Caroline shakes her head with amusement.

_"I'm glad you came for the check-up at last! You're perfectly fine." Meredith's wide smile doesn't tell Caroline anything. She's still sitting there with grim expression on her face._

_"What's wrong?" The doctor asks._

_"As fit as a fiddle. Of course. There's just that tiny, tricky detail—I will never have kids." Caroline says, her voice bitter and full of pain. She had never cared before the accident. She didn't even like children much. But when it was taken from here so suddenly, she felt... deprived. Worse._

_"No, you don't understand." Meredith says, her big eyes scanning Caroline's face. "You are one hundred per cent fine." _

_Everything is fine._

_Everything._

_"But you said—"_

_"—that I was AFRAID you wouldn't be able to have kids. But you never came to the check-ups I scheduled for you. How could we know that anything changed or was getting better?"_

_"But I've been living convinced that everything's lost." Caroline sags back in her chair. What she's just heard is like a thunderbolt echoing in her mind. _

_She's rendered speechless. _

_Well. That's quite a gamechanger._

"How are you feeling?" He asks, the look in his eyes expressing deep concern.

"Klaus," she sighs and takes a sip of water, "you asked me about it two minutes ago. I'm telling you I'm fine. It's not a _disease_, you know."

Men, she rolls her eyes. Who's the weaker sex now, huh?

* * *

''Three...! Two...! One...! Happy New Year!''

The newly-weds kiss, the guests clap their hands, Kol whistles, Damon wiggles his eyebrows at Rebekah before sweeping her off her feet and carrying her somewhere to wish her a happy new year _in_ _private._

Klaus and Caroline stand on the balcony, looking at the fireworks dancing in the sky. It's been an intensive time for both of them since they met. The most crazy, shocking, life-changing period.

**You can get further with a kind word and a gun than you can with just a kind word.**

—**Al Capone**

She remembers when he told her that night, _I promise I'm not a serial killer _and she threatened to take him down if he was. One night after she came from London, when they were lying in the bed in a tight embrace, he asked her, _would you change the past if you had a chance? Would you like to turn back time? _She pouted, then said, _Only to get a moment to kick your ass for tying me to the radiator._

But there will be time for that, they both smile. The future starts slow.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**: Yes, **fluff!** Fluff everywhere! AAAArgh! I'm sorry if it's too fluffy. You can award me with a Razzie for the most fluffy ending among all the endings I wrote.

I **really **wanted to end it differently back then when I started to write this fic. But I plead guilty, I'm a sucker for happy endings.

Besides, there's too much drama in the real life.

**A/N 2**: Bloopers will come up, but not before** August 15**. I have to take care of someone for ten days, so I will not be able to publish anything till then.

(Oh, and if you're a Teen Wolf fan, I wrote a Pydia one-shot, check it out if you want to.)

**A/N** **3**:

**THANK YOU! **

For being with me all that time, through all the chapters. You motivate me! :) And if you like the effects of my overactive imagination, then stay tuned, because I'm coming back with a new fic after Aug 15. (okay, this sounds like an ad for a new country music CD...)


End file.
